


Bittersweet Tragedy

by WhereistheLarry



Series: Rough Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Aggression, DC Comics Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't worry, Explosions, Guns, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, Jealous Louis, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Possessive Behavior, Smoking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Swearing, You'll get an understanding of his past., a few people die, abusive relationship but not as much as TJDKY, it's all good in the end, maybe a trigger warning?, mild violence, someone gets skinned alive, sorry lads - Freeform, there's not much sexual content, this story is mainly focused on The Joker (Louis)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: After Harry finds out that he is pregnant, how will The Joker react to the news? (This is the sequel to 'They Just Don't Know You' which you can find in my works)





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN!
> 
> Hi guys, three weeks after 'They Just Don't Know You', I have come back to give you the sequel. I will be updating less often but I won't leave you for longer than three days. This chapter is just the ending of the last book so you can remind yourself what happened.
> 
> So in the last story I focused on Harry's Story, this one will focus on Louis' Story. So yeah, have fun reading it. :)
> 
> I had a lot of writer's block whilst writing this as I found it so hard to write the ending but it's done. I finished about three days ago but I had to edit it. 
> 
> I may go and edit TJDKY, the plot won't change but I'll probably add a few lines or something. I'll start in the next few days or so.
> 
> I have to do this part. I DO NOT OWN AND I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH ANYONE FROM DC COMICS AND ONE DIRECTION. NEITHER DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> PS. Translations are welcome!!!!

_Harry sighed as he lay on the mattress. He was so bored._

_"Mr J," he moaned. "Where are you?"_

_Harry was wearing some white panties and nothing else. His face was buried in a pillow, and he groaned. Harry rolled over onto his stomach, turning his head to stare at the window to the side of him. It was early in the morning, and The Joker had already left, promising he would be back soon, saying he had something to deal with that was important._

_Harry groaned before deciding to stand up. He had to find something to do. Otherwise, he would die. Harry grabbed onto the chest of drawers, steadying himself as he felt like he was going to vomit._

_"Oh God, I need the bathroom."_

_Harry winced when he felt some vomit begin to come up his throat. He quickly hurried to the bathroom, and he got there just in time before he threw up into the toilet._

_Harry coughed as he tried to get the rest out of his mouth. He groaned before flushing the toilet, he sat down beside the toilet and threw his head back._

_"Where are you Mr J?" he whispered. "I need you."_

_He sighed, looking down at his stomach. He had not eaten anything yet so he did not know what could have possibly gone wrong._

_"What could be the matter?" he whispered. "What if I am pregnant?" he asked to himself as he looked down at his stomach. "Come on Harry, you were a Psychologist, you know guys do not get pregnant" he argued. "But what if they could, and no one knew about it" Harry rolled his eyes. "A man would have gotten pregnant by now if that was true."_

_Harry got himself up off of the floor and headed for the door instead. He knocked lightly and waited for it to be answered._

_"Hey can I go out and buy something?" he grinned widely._

_"I cannot let you out Harley, Joker's orders."_

_Harry sighed. "How annoying" he muttered before he soon smiled. "But can't you let me out? I will not be long" Harry whispered, placing a hand onto one of the Joker's henchmen's face._

_"I am sorry Harley; The Joker would kill me."_

_Harry pouted before stepping away with a frown on his face. "Okay."_

_"I will get what you need Harley."_

_"Thank you! Thank you!"_

_"What do you need?" he sighed._

_"A pregnancy test."_

_"What?!"_

_"A pregnancy test, no questions. Now go," Harry grinned at him before kissing his cheek. "Toodles," he smirked and closed the door behind him._

_He skipped towards the nearest seat then lay his body against it. He sighed, his eyes flickering towards the piece of fabric hanging from the ceiling. Harry bit his lips as he thought about whether he should do it or not._

_Finally, he got up and reached his hand up to wrap it around the fabric slowly. Harry smirked before pulling himself up and swing his legs over the cloth. He slowly rested his back against the fabric and began to swing himself slowly._

_Harry heard his phone ring loudly, and he grinned, slowly bringing himself to the ground. He saw who it was, and a broad smile spread across his face._

_"Hello puddin'," he grinned._

_"Harley, Pumpkin, I am coming back now. Daddy will not be too long."_

_"I missed you, Daddy, be back soon."_

_"I will not be long" he heard the smirk that was in the Joker's voice. "I got you something as well."_

_"For me?!" Harry gasped. "Oh thank you, Daddy."_

_"Anything for you Harley."_

_"I will be waiting" he singsonged. "Bye Bye Mr J."_

_"Goodbye Harley" The Joker replied before hanging up._

_He jumped as he heard a knock on the door._

_"Coming" he shouted. Harry skipped towards the door and held it wide open. "Thank you!" he grinned, kissing the henchman's cheek then took the pregnancy test bag in his hand._

_Harry closed the door and smiled as he opened the box. He took a test out, heading to the bathroom as he read the instructions._

_"Okay...Urine sample, easy" he grinned as he locked the bathroom door behind him. "Think of water," he said as he hovered over the toilet seat._

_Eventually, he managed to take the test then waited to see the result._

_He hummed to himself as two minutes went by. He continuously checked the stick to see if anything changed but groaned when nothing happened._

_After another minute of waiting, he stared down at the stick before gasping._

_"I'm pregnant.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there questions you want answered and I can try and add them in the story. 
> 
> This is just the Prequel so I will add the next chapter in an hour or so. (I have homework to do so bear with me) 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this book my lovelies.
> 
> (If you see this story posted anywhere else that is not my account, please tell me because i don't like people stealing my story. Makes me a bit upset. :'(. Remember to comment/kudos/subscribe)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas, como estas? 
> 
> Hey, here's the first chapter. Woo!
> 
> I hope you enjoy xx

The first person he decided to call was Niall. He felt like he was someone he could console. The Joker still wasn’t back yet, and he didn’t know if he could tell him even if he was. He nervously sat under the sink biting his nails, trying to think of something else while he waited for him to answer his phone. He concentrated on his painted toenails, wiggling his toes to distract himself.

“Ni-” he muttered as soon as he got through. He could hear shouting in the background, raising an eyebrow at the many groans coming through the phone.

“Sorry Haz, umm…I’m kinda busy at the moment-ugh.” Niall sounded slightly out of breath and almost like he was fighting someone as he heard loud grunting noises. “I’m trying to kill someone; I’ll be with you in like two minutes.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Harry muttered as he bit his lip.

There was a thud before Niall let out a sigh. “It’s fine; I can talk now, all done. What’s up, Harley? You alright?”

“Sort of?” he sighed, bringing his knees up to his shoulders.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, I tried a test, and it turns out…I’m pregnant? Now I know you're probably thinking, you're a guy! How can you get pregnant?! Honestly, Ivy, I was thinking the same thing.” There was silence on the other end of the line and Harry frowned. “Ni?”

“Sorry. I’m here. So you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah, I just took a test, and it said positive.”

“Oh, okay. Congratulations?”

Harry sighed. “Aren’t you going to ask how I’m pregnant because you know, I’m a guy.”

“So err…About that.”

“What,” Harry said, a bit suspicious about the way Niall sounded.

“Yeah, so do you remember the time when I picked you up, and you stayed at my apartment for a few hours, after The Joker left you in the park?”

“Yeah…” he said slowly with a frown.

“Well, I gave you a drink, I don't know if you remember that, which contained a umm…drug in it that made you immune to a lot of diseases and almost everything else really, but I guess the downside, or upside, however, you look at it, is that you…gain fertility.”

“I don’t understand?” Harry frowned while he shifted underneath the sink, quietly cursing when he hit his head on the porcelain.

“I know it’s a little confusing and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s my fault.”

“Oh Niiiii, you should have said earlier now I don’t know how to deal with this,” Harry whined.

“I'm sorry but I do have a question for you Harley,” Niall replied.

“Go ahead.”

“You mean to tell me that you haven’t had any sex over the past seven slash eight months after I gave you the drug?”

Harry paused in thought then gasped. “You’re right! Thanks, Ni, I can’t believe it was that long that I went without having sex, can you believe that?”

“Honestly, no.”

Harry sighed, “Well that makes our sex life seem so weak, I’m making sure he fucks me when he gets back. Our sex game needs to be stronger.”

“That’s too much information Haz, too much,” Niall muttered into the phone, and there was some more shuffling, 

“I can’t believe that I haven’t done anything with him, I have never felt this empty and-”

“-Harley?” Harry gasped when he heard The Joker on the other side of the door. “I’m back Pumpkin.”

“Ni! I got to go; he’s back, and I don’t know if I should tell him or not.” Harry whispered down the phone.

“Tell him Haz.”

“But what if he doesn’t-”

“Harley, you in there? I’m back Pooh; I want to see you.”

Harry held his phone to his chest and called out back to him. “I’m just about to have a shower Mr J.”

“Can I join you baby?” he said, and Harry could hear the obvious smirk in his voice.

“In a second, let me open the door,” he said before going back to the phone. “Sorry Ni, I have to go see you later. I um...have something to attend to.”

“More like someone, but anyway bye!” he heard him say, hanging up straight after.

“I’m coming puddin'.”

Harry quickly hid the pregnancy tests, left his phone on the table and stripped his panties off then opened the door, showing his naked body. 

“Hello!” he giggled and pulled him into the bathroom. “Did you want to shower with me?” he asked, biting his lip with a glint in his eye. 

“Daddy can do that,” he smirked back as he looked over Harry’s body. His eyes lingered a bit on his lower region, but Harry giggled, leaning his body against the door. "But first, I have something to give you," The Joker said as he ran a hand down to his dick, and Harry smirked when he tugged gently. 

The Joker gave him a golden bag and smirked as Harry gasped in surprise. 

"Thank you, Mr J!" Harry stuck his head in the bag, squealing when he saw the many panties in the bag. "They're so pretty! I'll try them on for you later." he winked and showed his bright white teeth. The Joker kissed him hungrily as he snaked a hand around his waist and pulled him into his body.

“Let's play Daddy,” Harry said before turning around and walking over to the shower, swaying his hips from side to side. Harry looked back at him with a smirk before turning on the shower. “Come here, Daddy.”

The Joker's eyes darkened as he shrugged off his jacket and waistcoat. He took off his pants next but was stopped by Harry. He looked up into his shining green eyes and grinned as he initiated a kiss between them. Harry slowly unbuttoned his shirt until he was only in his boxers, teasingly running his hand over Louis' chest. 

“Let’s get in.” he said as he kissed his cheek and he was finally naked after he took off his boxers.

Harry stepped into the large glass shower and was soon followed by The Joker, a little steam rising from the ground. He smirked as he felt his hardening dick press against his bum. Harry giggled, letting himself get pushed against the wall.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” 

“Oh, I’ll do much more than that.”

 

 

_Louis looked out of his window; he was waiting for his wife to come back home. It was raining heavily outside, and all he could hear was the loud thundering of rain hitting the window. Louis watched the cars pass him by, and he stared at some of the pedestrians as they walked with their heads down. The city of Gotham was brightly lit up by the evening streetlights, but they didn’t seem to shine as bright today. Working as a comedian took it out on him, especially when no one appreciated him. He tried his hardest to earn a living, but it just wasn't working for him._

_Normally Eleanor, his wife, would be back by now but he hadn’t heard anything yet. He wanted to wait for her, so he sat on the windowsill with his legs hitched up to rest against his chest. He leant his head against the cold window pane, watching two rain droplets race each other down the glass._

_It was late now, almost midnight. She was supposed to be back around two hours ago, but Louis hadn’t heard from her. He was even more worried as she was pregnant as well._

_There was a knock on his door, and he immediately got up from his place. He hurried over to the door and frowned when he saw a policeman. His hat was in his hands, and his head was slightly bowed. Louis already had a bad feeling about this._

_“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” he asked._

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m afraid your wife, Eleanor Tomlinson, was in a car accident-” Louis' eyes widened and he couldn’t hear what was being said anymore, he was in too much shock. It was all just white noise to him as he tried to comprehend what had happened. “-The person left a phone number if you wanted to talk to them. They have apologised profoundly for what happened-”_

_“That’s not going to help is it. It’s not going to bring her back,” he muttered angrily._

_“We can sort you out with a therapist if you would like one, in case you need someone to talk to.”_

_“Okay, is that it?” Louis sighed._

_“Yes, it is.”_

_“We are truly sorry to hear about this and we are happy to help if need be.” Louis just nodded, his face showing no emotion as he listened to him talk. “We can-”_

_“Can you go now please?”_

_The officer looked a bit taken aback but he carried on. “Okay, Sir here is their number if you need it.”_

_Oh, I will need it, he thought. “Thank you, for telling me. Bye now.”_

_“Goodbye, Mr Tomlinson.” Louis nodded before closing the door in his face._

_The first thing he did was go to his laptop. He logged in and went straight to the search engine. He searched for a website and smiled when he found it. He added in the telephone number and eventually managed to find out the person’s address and their name._

_He quickly wrote everything down before heading to his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and looked for the little bit of wood that was sticking out behind his clothes. Louis pushed on it and smiled when it slid open. It revealed his Red Hood outfit. He grinned at the red helmet and red cape before grabbing it out of the space._

_It only took him a minute to get changed before he was out of the door and heading for the roof. He looked at the address he had on his phone, familiarising himself with it. He knew roughly where it was and so he immediately ran off the roof and jumped onto a lower ledge. He carried on doing this until he got to the ground where he was hiding in an alleyway. He knew most of the hidden pathways in Gotham, and it took him only fifteen minutes to find the address. He looked up at the house where the supposed person was. The lights were on, and they had their car parked in their driveway. He pulled his gun out of his inside pocket, scanning the area before walking closer to his house._

_He hid by the front of the car seeing silhouettes of the person. It looked like there was only one person inside at the moment as the other lights were off. He quickly ran to the front door once he saw that the coast was clear. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the person to come. Louis heard shuffling from behind the door and rolled his eyes, why does it take so long for someone to open the door._

_The door slowly swung open and a gun was instantly pressed to the person’s head._

_“Was it you?”_

_“W-What?” the man stuttered as he was pushed further into the house._

_“Was it you who killed my wife?”_

_“Who w-was she?”_

_“Do you recall hitting someone with your car earlier today?” the person struggled to find words and Louis growled angrily. “ANSWER ME!”_

_“Y-Yes! I’m sorry,” Louis cocked the gun. “I-It was raining h-heavily! P-Please, don’t kill me.”_

_“Why shouldn’t I? You murdered my wife and my daughters.”_

_“What?”_

_“She was pregnant, but I don’t know if you even cared to pay attention.”_

_“I did I swear!”_

_“Enough! All of this chit chat’s gonna get ya killed.”_

_“Please no!” the man was full on crying by this point, but Louis didn’t care._

_“Last words.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kill her!”_

_“Well, I don’t care. She’s gone now because of you. So now it’s your turn to die.”_

_“No pl-”_

_The sound of the gun resonated through the house. The man collapsed to the ground, blood leaking out of the hole in his head. After a few seconds, he heard a baby crying and it made him frown. He didn't realise he had a child. He immediately shook it off before leaving the house. Louis saw the man's keys in a bowl and decided to take them. He went outside to open the door and smiled when it unlocked. He unlocked the door to the back seats of the car and carried the body of the man, throwing him in the place afterwards. Louis sighed, thinking of where he could take the body._

_He thought of the nearest place from there, and he nodded to himself. It would be perfect. He drove them ten miles away which led them out of the city and towards a chemical vat. Louis drove them down the long road; it was empty at this time of night anyway. He saw the chemical plant just up ahead and eventually pulled up to the entrance._

_“Hey, who are you? You need a pass.” Louis just stared at him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see his face because of the helmet he was wearing. “Do you have a pass?” the guard asked._

_He gasped when Louis pulled a gun out, but it was cut short when he shot him in the chest. He drove forward, breaking the barrier with the car. He knew exactly where to go, so he quickly took the body out of the car and carried him to the nearest building. Even though the man was heavy, Louis was strong enough to take him all the way up to the top. He didn't even care about the blood that stained his jacket, he only had one mission._

_Once he got there, he looked down at the bubbling acid and frowned. He just needed to get this over and done with. Without a second thought, he threw the body off of his shoulder and watched it fall all the way to the acid. He heard a loud splash and a small smile crept onto his face. Louis stayed staring at the liquid before sighing._

_“Red Hood!”_

_Louis gasped, turning around to see who it was. “Batman?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that my lovelies?
> 
> Anything you want to ask? I am available for questions at all times. *gasps as an idea comes into her head* 
> 
> Sorry, I was a bit distracted. 
> 
> Anwhooo, Comment/Kudos/Subscribe whatever. I appreciate your feedback :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's the second chapter.
> 
> I'm so tired but listening to Drake is slowly energising me.
> 
> And I'm glad that this story has already passed 100 reads. Thanks guys!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Harry stared at the man who was in the middle of their living room. He was tied to a chair. His hands were behind his back, and his mouth was gagged. This wasn't how he wanted the rest of the night to go but he could still change it up a bit. He hoped to have The Joker fuck him before they went out, however that was ruined by the intruder that entered into their apartment. Harry looked over at the clock that was ticking loudly before turning back to him. He smiled widely when he heard the door unlock; The Joker had arrived. He got up from his position and hurried over to his lover.

“Mr J! You’re back!” he giggled, engulfing him in a hug. 

“Hello Harley, you look divine,” The Joker smirked, looking over his outfit of a long white top covering his thighs and black panties which he could see through the top. His long white hairless legs being shown off. The Joker’s smile was soon wiped off of his face when he saw the man in the chair. “Mr Bennett. Why is he here Pumpkin?” 

“He tried to attack one of our guards' puddin’, and he almost tried to kill me, Sir.” he pouted, brushing some of his died hair back. Harry widened his eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Now why would he do that?” he said, a smirk overtaking his face. “Maybe we should kill him for it.”

“Or we could play a game.” Harry grinned. “We could have so much fun with him,” he whispered, looking over with a sly look on his face.

The Joker pressed a kiss to his lips before turning to the man. He whispered something into Harry’s ear, him giggling straight afterwards. 

“Okay Daddy,” he whispered back, running over to their bedroom. He searched for his bat before heading back to the room. He slowly dragged his bat across the floor. Harry leant his body against a doorway, watching The Joker staring directly into the scared man's face. 

“Hand me your bat, Harley.” 

Harry immediately listened and ran over, giving him his bat. Harry giggled when Louis took his bat and hit him lightly on the bum. 

“You think that he would have figured out by now that stepping on Joker Turf would always be a bad idea. But some people don't seem to realise that yet, and they need to get it in their stupid little heads.” Harry sighed, shaking his head in the meantime.

“He must have thought that it was his, but he must realise who rules the streets now. Much stronger cats out here now,” he growled.

“I think it’s time to put this cat to sleep now don’t you think puddin’,” Harry smirked, cocking his hip out while he looked over at his lover.

“Haven’t I told you not to steal my punchlines, Harley?” 

“Sorry Sugar,” Harry shrugged. 

“Don't do it again."

Both of their heads turned to look at the intruder with creepy smiles on their face.

"Maybe we should see how many different ways we can change Mr Bennett’s face,” Harry giggled, sounding close to a maniac.

“Hmm…I like the sound of that.” The Joker said, his eyes seeming to darken while he clenched his hand tighter around the bat.

“I think you should have the first hit puddin'.”

“I will Harley.” 

Harry looked up at him as The Joker walked around the chair and held his shoulders in place. He abruptly tipped the chair back, smirking as the man lets out a muffled gasp behind the gag. Harry met eyes with The Joker just when he swung the bat around before whacking him in the stomach. Mr Bennett cried out loudly and curled in on himself as best as he could with his body restricted. Harry giggled then immediately pushed his chair forward. The Joker letting out a loud maniac laugh that filled the whole room. 

“Your turn, Pooh.”

“Thank you, puddin’” he snickered when he had the bat handed to him.

The Joker was staring at him intently as he swung his hips, occasionally biting his lip. Harry smiled before straddling the man’s hips. He lay his bat across his shoulders, holding onto each end of the weapon. Harry leant forward and rested his elbow on his shoulder. He kept their faces close together, and he flirtatiously batted his eyelids. Harry saw how scared the man looked, but he thrived on the fear of others.

“What should I do to him, puddin'?” 

“Whatever you please,” he smirked before his smile wiped off of his face. He stared intently at Harry with a dark look on his face.

Harry stood up before putting the edge of the bat against his chin. Mr Bennett was pleading with his eyes for him to stop but he ignored it as he took a hit to his arms. They took turns between them, hitting the man and making sure he was left with many bruises. It took a while before the man’s head lolled to the side and he eventually stopped breathing.

“I think it’s time for us to have a night out, don’t ya think?” Harry giggled. “I want to let loose for a bit.”

“Of course Harley, anything you want.” The Joker smirked.

He whistled for his men to come and immediately they took his body away. 

“I’m gonna get changed puddin’ see you in a bit.”

“Put that gold dress of yours on; you know which one I’m talkin’ about?” Louis muttered, pulling him closer by his arms.

“Yes! I was gonna put it on anyway. Thank you Daddy.” he winked before skipping away. 

Harry knew that he would be watching him, so he made sure to sway his hips slightly. The Joker smirked as he watched him. His eyes drifting down to his pert bum. The way Harry moved made his eyes darken before he followed him to the bedroom.

 

_“Why are you here?” Louis asked, instantly putting himself on guard._

_“Why else? I’m here for you. I heard about what happened to your wife and mysteriously the man who killed her has now gone missing. Care to explain?” Batman said while he stepped forward, but he still couldn't see him in the dark. He wasn't expecting to see him of course, but here he was. He had always managed to escape before he came but this time he had found him._

_“Okay, I killed him. So what? He took away my wife and my kids.”_

_“I know Red Hood; I heard about what happened.”_

_“My wife was pregnant Batman,” Louis muttered._

_“I know, and I’m sorry to hear that.”_

_“Well you can grieve another time, I have somewhere to go, now excuse me.”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t let you go,” Batman said as he took a step closer, stepping out of the shadows._

_Louis huffed. “You will let me go, Batman, now excuse me. I’m being polite.” Batman took another step closer, but this time Louis pulled out his gun and aimed for his neck. “Step back; I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“We both know that’s a lie.” he sighed._

_“You’re right, I’d much rather kill you and here seems like the perfect place.”_

_“I won’t let that happen,” Batman replied before running over to Louis._

_Louis shot a bullet at him, but he wasn’t able to send another one before it got knocked out of his hands. He groaned when a punch was directed to his helmet, but it didn’t hurt too badly for him as he retaliated with a punch to his jaw. He smirked under his helmet when Batman stumbled back._

_They both threw punches at each other, Batman being just a little stronger than him managed to get a few more punches, but he could still keep up._

_Louis gasped when he was punched hard, and it sent him back, making him drop to the floor. His head was just over the ledge, and he could see the acid bubbling below him. He turned to Batman who was slowly walking over to him. He tried to get himself back up, but Batman had already grabbed him by the collar and was forcing him to lean his body over the edge. He knew that if he were to be let go of, he would fall directly into it._

_“D-Don’t do this Batman.” he stuttered, his hands reaching to grip his hands._

_"I'm not going to do anything, but I'm just giving you a warning, you have caused too much trouble.”_

_Louis laughed once he was pulled back to the top of the ledge. “I am only the start Batman, and this is only the beginning, there will be more to come, you don't even know anything yet Batman. Just watch."_

_“I will be watching, and I’ll see every move that you will make, and I’ll be there before anything can happen,” Batman muttered before letting him go and stepping back._

_“Have you ever managed to get me before?.” Louis smirked._

_"You're coming with me; there is a nice spot in prison for you."_

_“If you say so Batman.” he chuckled._

_"You never take me seriously do you?” Batman asked._

_"Well if there is a supposed superhero running around in a Bat costume, it's very hard to take you seriously," Louis snickered before letting out a cough when Batman gripped his collar._

_"It's not a costume," he growled._

_“That’s what you think,” he smirked when he saw the frown on Batman’s face. "Goodbye, Batman," Louis said, managing to get out of the tight grip before running off. There was a hidden metal walkway that was just over the bubbling acid, but he wasn't scared to walk over. Louis heard Batman groan from behind him as he gained a bit of distance, but it didn't take long before he had caught up with him. He turned his head to look at him, grinning as he was close to getting away._

_Suddenly there was a creak and Louis gasped as he fell from the high walkway, stepping on a weak point in the metal which broke underneath him. He reacted quick enough to grab both hands onto the broken metal._

_"Red Hood!" Batman shouted. "Grab onto my hand!"_

_Louis reached his hand up, trying to grab hold of his hand but there was about half a metre between them._

_"Reach for me, quick! The railing won't hold."_

_It felt like time slowed down a little as he stared at Batman also trying to grab his hand but he knew there was no hope. The railing fell again, and he lost his grip on the metal. Louis only got to touch Batman's fingertips before the railing broke._

_It was at least a one hundred foot fall to the acid, but it felt like forever. He was waiting for the collision to come, his eyes slipping closed as he fell. This is sure death, he thought. Eventually, there was a loud splash and his back hit the acid first. He felt like screaming; the burning sensation was too much. He wanted to claw at his skin or rip his clothes off. He felt like something was changing as he tried to swim his way out of the acid. He didn’t know how far down he was until he spent a few seconds crawling his way out. He threw his helmet off, coughing the liquid out of his mouth. He wanted it to stop; he hated it, the pain was too much. Louis growled out as he looked around at his surroundings. It looked different; he saw colours and shapes and his mind seemed to be playing games on him._

_He groaned as he rolled himself out of the pool, coughing up whatever was in his throat. Louis collapsed to the ground, trying to regain his breath for a few minutes. He blinked hazily as he wanted to see clearly but it still wasn’t helping anything. He tried to clear his throat, but he just ended up coughing again. He hated the feeling so much. He didn’t know how he was breathing anymore, his lungs felt so constricted and didn’t seem to be letting any air in._

_It was another few minutes before his sight was a little bit better. He looked down at his skin and gasped when he saw how pale white he was. He looked different, he thought, what happened? He needed to get back, and when he was better, his first mission would be to kill Batman._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighhttt, any questions?
> 
> Comments?
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please help me out by pointing it out to me because I sometimes lose track of what I am doing.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscibe
> 
> I look forward to taking you through this journey of Bittersweet Tragedy. (Ride with me into the path of success) Lol


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends.
> 
> I had a test this morning so I am soon glad that it is over now. Anyway here is Chapter three. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.
> 
> (How are you guys by the way? You okay?)

The Joker looked over at Harry who was frowning to himself as he looked out of the window of their Lambourgini. He looked bored and a bit upset, and he couldn’t figure out why. Normally he was smiling or doing something reckless, like giving him road head.

“What is wrong Harley?” 

Harry blushed, his head quickly turning to look at The Joker's profile. “Oh, n-nothing. I just feel a bit sick.”

“It’s not like you to be this quiet,”  The Joker smirked.

Harry giggled. “I know, I’ve just been trying to take it easy recently.”

“Harley wants to take it easy,” he muttered to himself. “Harley doesn’t want to dance anymore?” 

“No! I want to Daddy,” Harry pleaded with wide eyes.

The Joker bit his lip as he concentrated on the road. “I must admit, I like your idea to come here Harley, I think Daddy wants to let loose as well.”

“You gonna let me dance now?” he smirked as they parked in front of the club. 

“Of course, we have time.” 

Harry checked himself in the car mirror, checking his diamond earrings and smoothing over his dress. 

They both climbed out and headed for the club. Harry linked an arm with The Joker’s, and he smiled as they walked down the street. Harry giggled when he saw many men staring at his body and playfully winked at some of them. The Joker growled from beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to his stomach. Harry tensed a little, hoping he wouldn’t feel his firm stomach.  

As soon as they entered, the whole place cheered. The Joker only raised an eyebrow, but Harry giggled along. He waved at a few people and smiled at them. 

“Let’s find somewhere to sit Harley; I want you to stay with me for a bit.” Harry grinned when Louis whispered into his ear, nibbling at the skin behind his ear.

“Puddin’” he whined, and he could feel his smirk against his neck.

“Yes, Harley?”

“Let’s go somewhere private.” 

“I know where we can go baby.” he replied before leading him through the crowd.

Harry sighed when they got to a booth, when people saw them coming, they scooted off of the chair and took their drinks with them. He immediately pushed The Joker down before straddling his hips. He quickly attached their lips together and smirked into the kiss. His hands went up to his cheeks, holding his face in place as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He moaned when The Joker grabbed his bum, roughly squeezing the muscle. 

“Mr J,” he groaned as love bites were pressed to his neck.

“Your skin tastes so sweet Harley,” Harry had smirked before he moaned loudly.

“Come on puddin’, let’s dance.” 

“Mhm…”

Harry grinned, pulling his hand onto the dance floor. He smiled at the song changed, not that he knew it, before turning his body around so he was pressed to The Joker’s front. He began to sway his hips, rolling his ass against his crotch. Harry let him hold his body close to him and slowly ran a hand up to his hair, gripping on the strands. People were dancing around them like they didn’t care about anything.

“Mr J, come on,” he whined, and The Joker smirked. 

“Harley, you’re always so good at dancin’, gettin’ Daddy so hard.”

“That’s all I want to d,.” he replied and ground his hips over his dick again.

“You’re so dirty Harley, such a tempting body you have, ” The Joker whispered into his ear once he pulled him up by his hair. The multiple strobe lights shone many colours onto their body, their skin flashing blue, red and green. “Don’t think I can stay any longer, want you all to myself. Look at all these people staring at you, like they want you but, you’re mine, Harley. Mine.” he growled.

“I know Daddy. I’m all yours.”

“Good, maybe we should give them a show,” he smirked, hearing the music change to another dubstep song. His hands ran up his body and nestled on his hips, tightly grabbing the skin through his dress.

“I like the sound of that.” Harry giggled before turning around and facing The Joker.

They heard whistles as they began to kiss on the floor. He pushed his hips forwards, moaning as they rubbed their crotches together. Harry smirked to himself as he moved one of his hands down to Louis’ dick. The Joker grinned before turning to nip at the skin on his neck. Harry stretched his neck to the side to let him mouth down the skin on his neck. He felt like he was burning with the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

“Look how they wish they were here, but you’ll always be with me. You’re such a slut, aren’t you Pumpkin.”

“Alway,” he giggled, letting out a moan straight after when he grabbed his ass. “Daddy,” he whined.

They carried on dancing and grinding on each other, attracting many stares from other people. He thrived under the attention, acting particularly raunchy in front of everyone. 

An overwhelming need to throw up made him lose his confidence for a second. His smile weakened a bit. Harry frowned once he felt himself becoming sick again. Why now, he thought.

“Sorry puddin’, I have to go to the bathroom.” Harry rushed out, interrupting their dancing and leaving The Joker by himself. 

 

 

_Louis had a pounding headache as he drove back to Gotham City. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but it must have been the acid. He looked down at his clothes and groaned, seeing many holes in his clothes. He stared up at the road ahead, trying to remember the route to his house. He got there in under ten minutes and managed to get to his apartment even though he felt drained. Louis still felt a bit disorientated as he parked the car up to the street in front of his apartment._

_Louis groaned into the steering wheel; his headache wasn't going away. He opened the door and stumbled into the building._

_"Sir, are you okay?" a woman said from behind him, he recognised her as Danielle, one of his neighbours._

_Louis mumbled quietly to himself before looking over at her. A quiet gasp escaped from her lips, and her eyes widened when she saw him. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and she was dressed in a tracksuit with black trainers on her feet._

_"What is it?" Louis muttered._

_"Louis? What happened to you?" Danielle said, her worry becoming evident now._

_"Nothing, I'm fine."_

_"But your face?"_

_"There's nothing wrong" he growled before stomping up the stairs and leaving her in shock._

_Louis crawled through the door, roughly pushing the door closed and collapsing against it. He groaned to himself, breathing in deeply before exhaling loudly. He stayed there for a few minutes, letting himself catch his breath._

_Louis slowly climbed up from the floor and walked over to his bathroom. He gripped tightly onto his porcelain sink. His head was bowed, and he stared into the sink. Louis’ fingernails dug into the sink as he thought of what Batman did to him, all he could think of was kill, kill, kill.  He let him die._

_Louis looked up at the mirror and gasped when he saw himself. His face was pale white almost like paper, his hair was an emerald green, and his lips were bright red._

_“Oh my God.” he muttered._

_Louis’ shock soon turned into a smirk as he thought about what he could do. Louis quickly ran to his wardrobe and pulled out a handgun. If he wanted to get Batman’s attention, he would have to do something drastic._

_He pulled out his laptop and searched for the person he wanted. He smirked when he found him and his email. It was close to the morning anyway so he should be able to do what he wanted in time. Louis quickly changed into some new clothes before grabbing his keys and heading back down to his car._

_As soon as he got out onto the street, he saw a few people staring at him, and he glared at them, instantly making them turn away. He climbed into his car and drove to a secluded amusement park. Twenty minutes later, he was parked in front of the park, and his headlights were turned off, not wanting to be spotted by anyone. After half an hour he had set up what he wanted, he headed for a street where he knew the person would be going down and decided to camp there until they came._

_There was a car that came from behind him that he could see in his wing mirror._

_Louis watched as he drove past and he waited until they were down the road before turning on the headlights. He followed the car through the streets of Gotham until they got to a more secluded area. They were driving down a road with a forest to the side of it, and Louis rolled down his window. He pulled out his gun and aimed for the back two tyres of the BMW. It took two shots before the car swerved to the side and crashed into a tree._

_Louis immediately got out of his vehicle and slowly walked towards the car. He cautiously pointed his gun at the body that had slumped against the wheel. He pulled the body out of the car, and the body groaned. Louis threw him on the ground, swiftly knocking him out afterwards. He smirked before throwing him into his vehicle. He drove onwards, knowing exactly where to go. This would surely get his attention._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo. How sexy.
> 
> Bruh, this must be my tiredness speaking. 
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good my G
> 
> Here's the next chapter.

“You are sick.”

“No, Lou. I-I’m fine.” Harry smiled weakly.

“You just threw up,” The Joker stated as they drove back home. It wasn’t too busy, it being late at night. The Joker decided to leave once he saw Harry throw up. Harry didn't want to distract them from their date, but The Joker sternly told him that they were going home.

“It’s okay; it was probably something I ate.”

“You didn’t eat anything Harley from when we left to now, don’t lie to Daddy.”

“I’m not lying, I am fine puddin’,” Harry grinned as he turned to face him. 

The Joker nodded, looking back to the road. Harry sighed and curled into his body, feeling himself wanting to go to sleep. They were home ten minutes later, and Harry got out, Louis helping him all the way inside. 

“I have to do some work Harley, go to bed Pooh.”

“I want to stay up with you puddin’,” he pouted, and The Joker sighed, pressing his fingers against his temple.

“I have work to do, so I am asking you to go to bed.” 

“Please puddin’,” he begged. 

“GO TO BED,” Harry gasped and took a step back. The Joker clenched his hand into a fist as he brought it to his forehead. “Pumpkin, just go to sleep.”

“Okay Mr J,” he whispered.

Harry walked with his head down into the bedroom. He sighed to himself before shrugging his dress off and dropping it on the floor. Harry chucked his heels off and quickly took his diamond earrings off, leaving them on the bedside table. He collapsed onto the bed with a large pout on his face. A few tears peeked at the edges of his eyes, burying his face into his pillow. 

"Don't cry, Harley," he whispered.

Harry pulled the cover over his naked body with panties on his hip. He rubbed his stomach, smiling to himself as he thought about the little person that was growing inside of him. 

He grinned. “Hello baby, you’re gonna be so pretty. Should I tell Daddy about you now?” there was silence. “You think so?” more silence. “Okay, I will,” he giggled before getting out of bed, he walked out of the bedroom and paused by the door. He saw Louis sitting by his desk, his head down and he was writing something on some paper. 

Harry bit his lip, walking towards his desk. He smirked as he got closer to his lover and stopped a bit short of his desk. 

“Puddin’?” The Joker didn’t say anything, and Harry frowned. “Puddin’?” he asked again, walking closer, so he was standing just beside him. “Puddin’ can I tell you something?” Harry muttered, sliding his body onto the desk, his bum perched on the end of the table.

“What is it? I’m busy.”

“Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?” he frowned.

“Harley, I am busy. Go away.” The Joker growled, not looking up from his papers on the desk.

“Please, I want to say something. It'll be quick?”

“Not now, I’m busy Harley,” he grunted before pushing his body off of his desk. Harry gasped, managing to catch himself so he wouldn’t get hurt. 

“P-Puddin’?” Harry whispered and ran back to the bedroom when he didn't acknowledge him. 

Small tears left his eyes and he sighed, curling into himself. Harry twisted the ring on his finger and pouted. It’s fine, he thought, he’ll speak to him eventually.

 

 

_He had the Commissioner, the man he wanted. It would surely attract Batman once he noticed he was missing. The abandoned amusement park was perfect for what he wanted to do. Louis had taken them to the park, after successfully kidnapping the man, and tied him to one of the rides. He knew he had to tell Batman where he was. Otherwise, there would be no point to his actions._

_He waited for the man to wake up, having tied him to a rollercoaster carriage. He sat in the same cart as him, and they were stationary at the moment. From beside him, he heard the man groan as he began to wake up. Louis smirked, looking at the man and wondering what would happen when he saw him. His mouth was gagged and his hands and legs tied. Eventually, the man gasped once he noticed where he was and jumped when he saw Louis. He tried to push his body further away from him._

_“Hello Commissioner, it’s your worst nightmare.” he laughed. “I won’t kill you, though, I need you for something; I need you to help find me a certain man called Batman.” The Commissioner shook his head. “You won’t tell me? I guess we can turn this into a fun game of torture. Come on; you’re coming with me.” he smirked widely before lifting him out of the carriage. Louis carried him to a funhouse where he already had some things waiting for the man. “What do you want it to be? We have so many toys to choose from. I haven't tried them out yet, so I think you'll quite enjoy them.” the man looked at him in fright and tried to push himself away from him. “There’s no getting away, no one will ever get away from me.”_

_He always kept a bag in his car filled with anything he may need at one point. So when he left his apartment, he made sure he had it with him. He searched through the bag and smirked when he found the right serum._

_“Hold still; it won’t hurt at all.”_

_He held the man’s right arm tightly, making sure he didn’t get away as he was struggling too much for his liking._

_“Keep still,” he muttered before injecting him with the serum. It only took a few seconds for his struggling to stop. “Thank you for being so patient.”_

_He smirked and looked up straight ahead of him. He saw a red and black turning wheel a few metres ahead of him, and he came up with the perfect idea. “Oh, would you look at that. It seems that we may have a lot of fun today.” The man groaned but it was weak, and he sounded slightly drowsy. “Let’s see what we can do with this huh?”_

_Louis carried him over to the turning wheel, already finding places for the hands and feet to go. “For a Commissioner, I think you are very susceptible to people like me.”  Louis grabbed a knife and began twirling it in his hands. “I’ve never done this before; I wonder how good I am.”_

_The man looked worried once Louis turned the wheel and his eyes widened. Louis twirled the knife once more before aiming it at the man’s body. The man let out a groan once seeing how close the knife landed to his body. He had another three knives thrown at him, narrowly missing any parts of his body. The last one he threw got wedged in the man’s hand, and he let out an excruciatingly loud moan. He held the last knife but paused when he heard someone interrupt him._

_“Whoever is in there, come out now!”_

_Louis smirked, it was the man he had been looking for._

_“You can stay right here Commissioner; it looks like someone has been trying to save you. Well, I have just the thing for them. Let’s see if they’ll play along with me.”_

_Louis came out only a few minutes later; he knew how this would turn out; it was all in his control. He was relatively prepared for him._

_“Well if it isn’t my old friend Batman.” he laughed, slowly walking out of the shadows. Batman had has turned to him and Robin was standing just beside him. This was perfect, exactly what he wanted. Batman immediately turned around, looking a bit confused when he saw him._

_“Who are you?”_

_“Don’t you remember me?” he said. “You only saw me a few hours ago.” Louis grinned before stepping forward. “I am only the start, and this is only the beginning.” he quoted, and suddenly his face contorted into recognition._

_“Red Hood?”_

_“I survived Batman, and you turned me into this. Like I said, this is only the start. Do you like my look?”_

_“How did you-?”_

_Louis smirked, looking towards the fairground behind him in the distance. “Aren’t you here for someone, maybe the Commissioner?”_

_“Where is he?” Batman growled._

_“He is in the funhouse if you want him, but I want you, Batman. Fight me properly,” he muttered, pointing a sharp finger at his body._

_“Robin, go," Batman muttered, and Robin ran off. "I’m here if you need me. I’m not afraid of you.”_

_“Are you trying to kill me again? To do what?” Louis smirked._

_“This world needs to remain safe for people like us, and it’s guys like you who get in the way.”_

_“This world is not worth fighting for, why waste your time on something so worthless when there is much more you could be doing.” Louis spat, making Batman frown._

_“It’s only you who thinks like you do, I don’t understand why.”_

_“It only took one bad day for me to become like this, isn’t that all it takes Batman, one bad day then someone becomes truly insane.”_

_“Maybe I should put you in the Asylum, Red.”_

_“I don’t belong there, I like what I’m doing right now.” he smirked before they heard a scream come from the funhouse._

_“Red Hood, what did you do?!”_

_“Nothing, I’ve been here all along, maybe you should check on Robin. Is he okay?” he said with a broadening smile._

_Batman glared at him, running into the funhouse straight after. He just laughed before walking back into the forest beside the park._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you okay??? 
> 
> You enjoying it so far?
> 
> Any comments/Kudos/Subscribe
> 
> I hope you had a good day, or will have a good day which ever one.
> 
> (I am sooooo tired.)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* don't talk to me about what happened today. I thought America was smart but I guess not. I don't understand why people would go for him but...
> 
> Anyway, at least this is something to look forward to.
> 
> I am so pissed.

It was an average day for them, stealing some weapons from a highly secure vault owned by a drug mule. They knew where to go, all the secret entrances and hidden secrets, so everything would be done in the minimal amount of time. 

Harry peeked around the corner of the opposite building they were hiding behind. He saw a couple of men playing a game of what looked Poker and they had guns hanging around their neck. Harry would go in after The Joker and his men who also had guns. 

“Harley, don’t mess up. We don’t want anyone killed.”

“I won’t puddin’” he pouted.

“If you say so,”

“Hey!” he whined quietly.

“No time to worry, we have work to do. You remember what I said?”

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid.” he huffed as he got himself ready.

“Alright, we’re going in…” he held up three fingers and began to countdown to zero. When it got to zero, his men instantly shot at the men they saw standing around. The people inside were quickly alerted and began shooting in the direction the noises came from. Harry pulled out his gun, aiming it at someone he saw on the roof. He grinned to himself when he got a direct hit on their head, and he watched as they fell the long drop to the ground. They managed to hit a lot of people without any of his men getting hurt.

Harry was still mindful of himself and was a bit alert to what was going on, he had a baby inside of him, he had to.

“Inside now!” The Joker growled, and his men went ahead. There were many shots fired and again Harry saw men collapsing to the ground. He followed behind some other people before going to where he was instructed to go. The corridor was quiet, and there were already a few dead bodies dropped on the floor. He carefully stepped over them, making his way to the man’s office. He slowly sneaked towards the door, being as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t be noticed. 

He stood up and headed for the desk and slowly pulled out a compartment. He saw some documents in a file, and he quickly took them out and looked through them. He saw files about where some of the weapons were, and he knew who to give it to. He moved from the desk and headed for the door but gasped when he felt a gun pressed to the back of his skull.

“Don’t move Harley. Make any moves, and I’ll kill you right in front of The Joker’s eyes.”

Harry gulped then sighed. “What do you want?”

“Give me the files back.”

“I don’t know if I can, I need them as much as you do.”

“Give it to me. Now!” he muttered as he cocked the gun. 

Harry nodded. “Can I turn around now please?”

“No, put the gun down and the document!”

Harry just paused, not moving anything. “Now!” he bit his lip as he fidgeted with the weapon in his hand. “I said no-” Harry yelped and dropped his gun when he heard a loud gunshot from behind him. He crouched down to the ground and ran towards a random box for cover.

“Harley, get up, it’s fine, it’s me.” 

Harry looked up from behind a box and slowly saw who it was. “Li?” 

Batman was standing by the desk and slipped his gun into his holster. “What are you doing here Harley? I gave you two months, and already you broke my promise.”

Harry giggled before standing up. “I never promised anything Batsy. You didn’t kill the guy, did you? Because you would be breaking your own rule if you did.” Harry smirked, waggling a finger at him. 

“I only shot him so it would knock him out for a few hours,” Batman said as he rolled his eyes. “You could at least have been a bit more careful; there was no need to kill all these people.”

“Hello, it’s bad guys killing bad guys Li, I’m doing your job aren’t I?”

“We don’t have the same job, Harley; we’re both different, and for one, I am on the right side of the law.” 

“Really? I always thought you were one of us, though,” Harry shrugged before picking up his gun and the files.

Batman chuckled. “We’ll never be the same Harley, and even if we were, people wouldn't see us the same.”

“Thank you for saving me, Li but I need to go, puddin’s waiting for me. I don’t want to get him angry.” Harry smiled, subconsciously rubbing his stomach which Batman took notice of. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” he frowned. 

“Why are you holding your stomach?”

“I-I’m not, no reason.”

“Are you ill?” he asked before slowly walking over to Harry.

“Stop it, get away from me,” Harry muttered, walking back until he was pressed against a wall. “Liam, stop it.” Batman walked until he was only a metre away from him and Harry tried to move, but he wouldn’t let him. “Liam, get off me. Usually, I would thrive under such proximity but not at this moment,” he whined, groaning when Batman pushed him back against the wall. He held his gaze for a few seconds, and Harry bit his lip. Harry flinched when he reached for his stomach.

Batman raised his eyebrow, and Harry sighed. “I’m-”

“-Harley!” The Joker called, his loud voice booming through the corridor.

Harry gasped, pushing Batman away before turning away and going to the door. “Yes Mr J?” he answered.

“What took you so long?” he asked.

“I couldn’t seem to find the files, but I have them now puddin'.”

“Let’s go. We need to move now. Hand me the files.” The Joker muttered, holding onto Harry’s wrist.

He quickly turned his head and saw Batman just about to jump out of the window. He managed to look at him for only a split second, them only sharing a glance before Harry was pulled away.

 

 

_Louis smiled to himself as he flipped a deck of cards in his hand. He was in an abandoned warehouse waiting patiently for Robin to wake up. He took out the pack of cards from the deck and shuffled them in his hands. He began to put the cards in order of their suits and numbers. The sound of the cards hitting the table resonating throughout the hall._

_He had sent Batman a message to meet him at the warehouse a day ago, and he was hoping he would have got it by now. He paused when he heard a noise come from where Robin was sitting. Louis smirked as he put the cards down before going to meet him. He had a camera set up that was already recording everything. He was broadcasting it on the internet, and he hoped Batman would see this if he hadn’t gotten the message._

_“Hello Robin, or should I call you Josh.” Robin’s eyes widened as he saw him step out of the shadows. “Remember me?” Louis laughed at the evident fright on his face. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Robin’s face. “I suppose you do and now I get to do something I’ve wanted to do for many years,” he muttered before slapping him across the face with his gun. Robin groaned then tried to regain himself. He smirked before stepping away._

_“I sent a message to your little-"_

_“Red Hood! Come out now!” a loud voice called._

_“Aha! I have a friend that is here; you may know of him. Batman, does that ring a bell?”_

_Robin’s eyes widened, and he tried to get out of his restraints while Louis laughed. “Sit still otherwise the bomb may blow up.” he immediately froze as Louis walked behind him and turned it on. “Three minutes, that should be enough time.”_

_Louis grinned before walking back to his table. He picked up the pack of cards and slipped them back in, taking out one card in particular._

_“Batman.” he singsonged. “Oh, Batman. You looking for me?”_

_“Where are you? Come out now!”_

_“Are you here for something?”_

_“You know what I’m here for. Show me to him now!”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he said, still lurking in the shadows. “You see, you messed with the wrong person, and now you have made a lifelong enemy. You take something of mine; I take something of yours.”_

_“Don’t let Robin into this; it’s only between me and you, Red Hood.”_

_“Hmm..I don’t think I like the name, Red Hood; besides, that’s not who I am anymore. I have changed into something better because of you, I’m even better than before, a new creation.”_

_“What do I call you then?” Batman growled._

_“That’s a good question, which can be answered another time. Today, we have an issue in our hands.”_

_“Let Robin go and take me instead.”_

_“I’m afraid it is too late for that now. This is why you should work alone Batman,” he sighed. “I do say, isn’t it a beautiful day to see some fireworks. I should be going; I heard there is a show nearby here maybe you would like to attend?”_

_“No.”_

_Louis sighed. “I hope to see you again because this is so much fun. These little games we play with each other, we must do it again sometime. After all, you get to see what happens when you drag your friends into this little game of ours.” he looked at the timer that was attached to his wrist and smiled when he saw that there was one minute left. “Oh your friend Robin, he is in good hands, but if you really want to see him, then I can let you.”_

_“Where is he?”_

_“You really are a blind old bat, aren’t you. Where do you think he is?” Louis smirked before stepping out into the light, looking straight at Batman. Louis’ head tipped to the warehouse behind him. “I would be quick if I were you, though, I don’t know how much time you have left. How time can be such a nuisance, am I right?” he laughed, heading straight for the canal that was just beside the warehouse. “Goodbye Batman, until another day.”_

_He watched Batman run past him and smirked as the seconds counted down to zero. He turned around, walking straight ahead once he heard the explosion go off behind him. It wasn’t too large, but it was enough to do some damage. Louis twirled the card he had in his hand then grinned before throwing it behind him, the face of The Joker card facing upwards._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo, not Robin.
> 
> P.S. Don't listen to what polls tell you.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking at so many Obama memes. You would think there was a point where I would get bored but you can never get bored of memes.
> 
> Anywho, here's the next chapter. Y'all are gonna be so annoyed because you want to see Louis' reaction but I guess you'll have to wait and see.

“Puddin’, can you guess what day it is today?” Harry giggled as he skipped up to The Joker.

“What Harley?” he muttered.

“It’s our four year anniversary!” he said and leant into him for a hug, holding tightly onto his body. Harry had a face-splitting grin on his face as The Joker rolled his eyes.

“Oh is it now,” he smirked.

“And you can have me all to yourself.” he laughed.

“That is a kind offer, but I want to get you something. Let me go get it; I’ll be back soon,” Louis smiled at Harry's oblivious state.

Harry pouted. “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” 

The Joker pecked his cheek, still keeping a smirk on his face. “Bye Harley.”

“Bye Daddy,” he sighed.

Harry frowned when The Joker left, and he collapsed onto the chair. He wanted Louis to stay with him but he didn't want to seem too whiny. He pouted to himself before laying his body across the seat and staring up at the ceiling.

It was late in the night, and Harry reminded him of their anniversary as soon as it turned midnight. He was able to stay up for days on end without getting tired so if Louis wanted him then he could, well he would try to.

Harry gasped when he heard his phone ringing and smiled as he saw who it was.

“Ni!” he giggled. “How are you?”

“I’m okay babe, you?”

“I’m waiting for Daddy to get back, so I’m a bit bored.”

“I can keep you company till he comes back then, I guess,” Niall sighed.

“No," he whined. "Why not come here? I want to see my bestie.”

“I’m your...bestie?” Niall said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Yeah? Why not?” Harry frowned.

“I don’t mind; I’m just surprised. I didn’t think that you would count me as a friend,” he chuckled to himself.

“Blondie, you’re my friend, you’ve been through a lot with me, and I want you to be my friend for a long time, you support me and look after me. So, I’m glad I have you.” 

“Thank you, Harley.” 

“You coming over?”

“I will, give me twenty.”

“Good! see you soon!” 

Harry smiled before hanging up. He closed his eyes, feeling a little drowsy. Harry decided to take a nap; he deserved it; it was a long day, and he needed to get some rest. Normally, he wouldn’t be so tired, but ever since he found out that he was pregnant, he felt drained. 

After ten minutes, his phone buzzed, and he saw a message from The Joker, and he gasped. 

**Come on out Harley; I’m on the roof xx**

Harry grinned and got up from his chair. He grabbed a sweater that was left on the chair and pulled it over himself. He wasn't about to catch a cold today. He slipped on some boots before running over to the door. 

“Harley, where are you going?” 

“Joker asked me to go to the roof; he’s up there.” The guards looked at the other one before deciding to let him past. “Thank you, babe,” he said, and the guard just smiled. 

He quickly ran up the stairs that led to the roof. It was getting cold, but he was okay with it, his sweater was good enough. Harry smiled when he saw The Joker waiting ahead; his body turned away from him. The dark night was only illuminated by the shining moon above them, providing them with a light glow so that they could see each other. There were a few stars that shone brightly like tiny spots trying to be noticed.

“Mr J?” he called out, and he turned around to look at him.

“Hello, Harley.”

“Hi puddin’” he grinned, looking down at the flowers that were in his hands. “You got me roses?” Harry gasped.

“Of course Harley, I know you love flowers,” he smirked, taking a few steps closer to him. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” he smiled, smelling the beautiful red flowers. “This feels a bit heavy,” he muttered then gasped when he saw the lit dynamite in the middle of the flowers. “Wha-?” He quickly reacted by throwing the dynamite off of the building, it exploding in the air ahead of them. “Mr J! How could you?” he growled, throwing the flowers onto the floor. “Ugh,” he groaned before going to hit him in the chest. 

“Don’t even think about it, Harley.” The Joker replied as he pointed a gun at his forehead. Harry glared at him before stepping back. 

“Put the gun away puddin’, let’s make this a fair fight, if you are going to fight me,” he grinned. 

The Joker only smirked, putting the gun into his inside pocket. “Honey, don’t get yourself into something you can’t win.”

“I can win against you,” Harry said with a glare. 

“I’d like to see you try Pumpkin.”

Harry growled before going to throw a punch at The Joker’s face. “I hate you sometimes.”

The Joker just laughed, and Harry gasped as his palm collided with Harry’s face. It didn’t hurt, but it did make him stumble a bit. “Can’t you take a little game, Pooh?” 

“You know I can Joker,” he muttered, avoiding a punch to his face and retaliated by punching back, following with a turning kick. 

He gasped when he was hit on the back, almost bringing him to the ground. “It’s playtime, just like the old days.” The Joker said, as he quickly pulled him up off of the floor.

“Get your hands off me,” he growled.

The Joker looked him dead in the eyes while he lifted him up onto his tiptoes by his sweater. “You’ve always been the weaker one Harley, some things never change. I’ll give you a chance to stop here.”

“I’m not weak Mr J; I know how to fight,” Harry replied before grabbing his head and taking his knee up, aiming for his stomach. The Joker smirked as he looked at the ground, laughing to himself, a few coughs escaping him. 

“You may know how to fight but-” Harry coughed once he was punched in the throat, gasping for air before regaining his breath. The Joker grinned then reached for his jaw, holding him in a tight grip. “-You never seem to see it coming.”

Harry glared at him, about to attack before-. His eyes widened as he was kissed and he froze. Only after a few seconds did he realise what was happening and he immediately pushed him off. 

“Ugh, I hate you.” he muttered and The Joker’s gaze hardened before clenching his hand into a fist and aiming for his stomach. 

“STOP!” they heard someone shout and they both turned to see who it was. Harry was glad that the person, whoever it was, came in time to intervene.

“Ivy! You’re here!”

The Joker scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at Niall. “Why is this weed here?”

Niall just ignored his comment going to Harry instead and brought him in for a hug. 

“Harley? What happened to your face? Was it this Demon?” he muttered, and Harry frowned.

“He’s not a Demon,” Harry pouted.

“Was he not about to punch you in the stomach?” 

“I-Well, maybe.”

“Does he know?” Niall frowned.

“Do I know what?” The Joker questioned, looking at Harry for answers. 

“Wait, Have you not told him yet?”

“Um…” Harry blushed. “I tried to.”

“Tried to tell me what?” he glared.

“That he’s pregnant,” Niall replied, and Harry’s eyes widened.

 

_He needed to get back into the chemical plant; he knew everything they kept there, and there was one particular ingredient he wanted. He was trying to make a serum, something that would get them to laugh continuously until they die. Obviously, he knew the place like the back of his hand; it was just getting in that would be a little problem._

_Louis scaled the outside of the building, seeing no one outside of the exit. He smirked before running towards the wired gate around the outside. He quickly slipped over the gate and crouched by some barrels. He heard someone only a few metres away from him, and he looked over to see who it was. He aimed his gun at their head and shot them twice until they collapsed to the ground. Louis used a silencer, so no alarms were raised, but he knew he had to be quick before someone would notice something. He ran over to the guard and picked up his swipe card, hurrying over to the door and letting himself in. Louis slowly closed the door, making sure not to make any noise while in there. He headed for a set of stairs that led to the room where the chemical was made._

_Even though it was quite dark, he could still see, but he stayed close to the walls. Louis climbed at least four flights of stairs arriving at a metal walkway. It was getting quite hot, but he didn’t care, that was the least of his worries._

_He checked around the corridor and saw no one there. The room was not that far away from where he was at the moment, and he knew how to get there. It was just getting there without being seen._

_Louis ran towards the right, hiding behind the wall. He looked down the corridor and saw two people with guns patrolling the area._

_He would have to be quick because the longer he stayed there, the more of a chance he would have to get spotted. Louis aimed at one of the guard's neck and shot him when the other one turned around. Only a few seconds later did he kill the other one before running over to the end go the other corridor._

_He turned his head, frowning when he saw the two large pits of chemicals boiling below him. Louis groaned as he closed his eyes, imagining the feeling of falling again. He shook his head as the burning sensation seemed to overtake his body again. Louis let out a groan as he pulled at his hair, trying to shake away the memories._

_Louis gasped, his eyes flying open and he pushed his body to the side, almost falling off the ledge._

_“Stop it, Louis, stop it,” he muttered. “Come on, get it together!”_

_After sorting himself out, he ran to a set of stairs which would lead him straight to room he needed to get into. He checked for the card again before going straight down. Louis made sure he was quiet as he stepped down the metal stairs. Again, he paused when he got to the bottom as he heard a few voices up ahead. Louis quickly pointed his gun at the three guards and pulled the trigger, killing all of them in a matter of seconds. He added more bullets to his gun, sprinting over to the door that contained the chemicals. Louis smirked when the key card opened and let him in. He was precarious, though, holding his gun out in front of him. There were two chemists in the room, and they both froze when they saw him standing there. The gun was aimed directly at them, and they stared at Louis with wide eyes. Their hands immediately raised above their heads and they tried to stay away from him._

_“Which one of you know the code to that?” he growled, pointing it at one of the men._

_“I-I don’t know it, he d-does,” the man whimpered, and Louis glared._

_“Well you’re not much use then are you?” he said before shooting him in the chest. “You! Open it now!”_

_“S-Sorry, I will,”_

_The chemist fumbled to open the protective case, and he stepped aside once it was opened._

_“Thank you,” Louis grinned before shooting him as well._

_He took out the green liquid and ruffled with the bag slung over his shoulder. He pulled out the flask he had and quickly poured the two liquids into a spare flask. There was one particular machine that he needed, and it was in the room, he knew the place inside out, so he was able to get everything done. Louis smirked when he saw the machine in the corner of the room. He set it to the right condition and put the flask in. Once it was done, his laughing gas should be ready. He needed this to work for his plan to come into place. For him to stop Batman, this had to work._

_Louis looked over at a desk that had a bunch of files on top; he hoped it would contain the recipe for the serum. Flicking through the pages, he stopped when he saw it just as the machine beeped, telling him that it was ready. He ripped out the page and stuffed it in his bag, grabbing the mixture straight after. It was ready now, and all he needed to do was try it on people._

_Louis headed for the door but froze when at least six men came into the room with large weapons around their necks. They pointed it at him, and he smirked._

_“HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD NOW!”_

_Louis slowly rose his hand until it got to shoulder height before he threw the flask at them. Before they could react, he hid behind a desk and covered his mouth with a spare jacket. He grinned when he heard them all laughing maniacally behind him. He looked over at them and found them on the floor laughing with each other._

_“Goodbye boys, I have somewhere to be. Thank you for your help. I may be back sooner than you think.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm.....
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs happily*
> 
> Hey guys. I saw Doctor Strange today and shhhhhh myyyyy godddddd. Benedict Cumberbatch is actually bae.
> 
> Anywayyyy, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for.

“Puddin’, please speak.” Harry bit his lip as The Joker didn’t say anything. It had been a whole minute of silence, and both Niall and Harry were anxious to see what his reaction would be. The Joker was looking down at his feet, and neither of them could see his face as his hair seemed to drape over his eyes. Harry twiddled his fingers, sharing a quick glance with Niall before they looked at him again.

“Harley-”

“-Yes Mr J?” he asked worriedly.

“Harley, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I-I was scared.”

“Scared of what?!” The Joker growled before facing him, and Harry took a step back, Niall moving to protect him. Harry stood behind Niall’s back, and Niall held out a long arm in front of him.

“I was scared…I was afraid of y-you.”

“What do you mean?” he frowned.

“I didn’t know how you would react to the whole idea of me pregnant puddin’, I thought you would be angry about it so I didn’t want to tell you anything Mr J.” Harry rushed out worriedly; it was his turn to look at his feet now.

“And when would I have found out about it?” The Joker glared.

“I don’t know, s-soon I guess.” 

“Harley you really irritate me sometimes.”

“W-What? Puddin’, I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

“Who else knows?”

“Umm..”

“Who else!” he shouted.

“Ivy and…Batman,” he whispered.

“Batman! You told Batman before me, oh you’re really pulling my strings today Harl, you really want to get me mad,” The Joker growled, clenching his hands into a fist and stepping towards him. Niall instantly reacted by wrapping a vine around his neck that grew through the roof, keeping him in his place. He groaned as he tried to get out of the tight hold. Harry’s eyes widened, and he quickly reached out an arm for him, but Niall wouldn’t let him pass.

“Don’t lay a finger on him!” Niall muttered.

“Ivy, please! Let him go! It’s okay. Don’t hurt him.”

Niall glared at him for a few seconds before finally listening to Harry and letting The Joker go. Harry instantly ran over and cradled his face while he was hunched over himself on the ground.

“Harley, get back! He’ll hurt you.”

“It’s okay Ivy; I’ve got this.”

“Do you now?” The Joker smirked as he stared up at Harry and he gasped. “Come on! we’re going inside.” Harry nodded quickly, squealing when he grabbed his arm. 

“Ni, just go. I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t leave you by yourself with him.” 

“Of course you can Ivy, just go,” he called, waving out a hand as he was taken to the stairs that led to the building. 

Ivy groaned to himself before nodding. “Be careful Harley, if he hurts you, tell me.”

“Okay!” Harry shouted then they were inside.

He bit his lip worriedly when he was taken through the halls of the building until they got to their apartment. The two guards looked at each other as The Joker walked in angrily and Harry had his head down with a guilty look on his face.

When they got inside, Harry yelped when his back was pressed against the wall. The Joker banged his fists into the wall just beside the spaces next to his neck, his head resting on his shoulder blade. Harry’s breathed shakily as The Joker stayed pressed against his body. He didn’t know what to do and to be honest, he was a little bit frightened.

“Mr J, please don’t be angry. I didn’t m-” Harry’s eyes widened when he heard a sob leave his lips. He froze when The Joker’s hands fell to his shoulders, slowly wrapping around his neck. “Mr J?”

“I’m sorry Harley,” he cried, and Harry gasped.

“I-It’s okay puddin'.”

“It’s not!” he shouted back and stared into Harry’s eyes. There were already a few tears that were brimming around the edge of his blue eyes, and they showed an emotion that Harry had never seen in him over the four years they had been together, and for once he looked vulnerable. He never thought he would see this side of The Joker, one that was brave enough to cry in front of him. 

“Wh-Why are you sad puddin’?”

“Because you are still with me, why Harley? I am so bad for you, and everyone tells you that but you decide to stay with me. Why?”

“Because I love you. That’s what people do when they love each other; they stick together.”

The Joker shook his head, slowly falling onto his knees and pushing his head against his stomach. He pulled up the edge of his sweater, raising it so that it was bunched up by his chest. Harry stayed frozen when he felt tears on his stomach. He refrained from touching him, still too frozen in shock to do anything.

“L-Louis?” he questioned, and The Joker sighed.

“My view of love must be different then.”

“You may think that you are bad for me, and at times I believe that too but this happens, we will have our rocky roads, but I’ll always stay with you puddin’ no matter what.”

“Oh, you are such a good boy, I love you.”

“Thank you, Joker,” he giggled as he ran a hand through his green hair. “We’ll deal with this later okay?”

“Okay.”

“We can go to bed Mr J; you must be tried.”

“I will take you there; I must carry my sweet Princess.” The Joker smirked before sweeping him off of his feet. “In the morning I will do something.”

“P-Puddin’ it’s fine you don’t have to worry about our anniversary.” he giggled nervously. 

“I must have hit you over the head too hard, which I am sorry for, I broke your promise.”

“You did.”

“You said you would leave me,” The Joker whispered, staring up at Harley with pleading eyes. 

“I did.”

“Why haven’t you left yet?”

Harry smiled to himself as he looked out of the window, he thought for a second before an answer came to his head.

“I know that we were meant to be together and I know that you need me, so I won’t take away something that you need Mr J, you’ll always have me.” 

“I will?”

“Yes puddin’, and then we’ll have children together.”

“It’s probably about time we settled down now. We’ve been running around and doing things for years; we aren’t getting any younger as well,” he smirked. 

“You’re right.”

“Maybe it is time to start a family by ourselves.” 

“I think so.” Harry smiled. 

“Do you forgive me?” 

“Of course I do puddin’, I love you okay?”

“I love you too Pumpkin.”

 

_It was a Saturday evening, and Louis was waiting on the roof of a building. There were some men crowded around a table and he could spot the Boss sitting at the head of the table. He scanned the room through a glass ceiling, noticing only ten men but his aim was to get only one person. He made another one of his laughing gases, and he knew he only had one chance to get this right._

_Louis got the gas ready as he crouched behind a small brick wall. He counted down in his head before breaking the glass ceiling and jumping in afterwards. He faced the Boss, quickly throwing the gas in his face. He pulled a grenade from his pocket and held it in his hand, making sure no one would be able to stop him._

_“Shoot at me, and this goes off,” he growled, eying all the men up and they froze with the guns in their hands. He smirked as the man behind him started laughing wildly, slipping off of his chair and falling onto the floor. Louis listened to him laugh uncontrollably, and the people looked towards him. “Tragic that isn’t it. Dying of laughter.” Louis stepped down, picking the man up by the collar and dragging him over to a room. He was still laughing, a permanent grin being etched onto his face. He threw him in, dusting his hand straight after._

_“Oh would you look at that, it seems your old leader does not exist anymore, it sounds like you need a new one.”_

_They were all silent as they shared glances between each other._

_“Anyone object?” It was silent for a minute or so before someone raised their hand. “You object?” The man nodded and Louis immediately shot him. The others jumped quickly and stepped away as the body collapsed on the floor. “Anyone else want to say something?” he smirked, and they shook their heads. “Good, now your names. You.” He pointed to a man with olive skin. He had brown eyes and a black beard that covered most of his jaw. His hair was styled up into a quiff, and he was dressed in a black lycra catsuit with a leather jacket on top. A few guns were resting against his hips and in holsters. He also had some black timberlands on his feet._

_“I’m Zayn, but I prefer to be called Deadshot.”_

_“Ah, so you’re the infamous Deadshot.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You should come in handy.” Louis nodded. “And you,” he said, pointing to a crocodile looking man._

_“I’m Killer Croc.”_

_Louis laughed. “I like the sound of that.” he looked around at all of them before taking a seat on the chair at the head of the table. “As your new leader, I have a job for all of you now. We have somewhere to be next week, and it has to be big, so I can catch that little Bat and have him dead, once and for all.”_

_“What did he do?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know if I should tell it to you. My memory is a bit faded anyway; it’s hard for me to remember the reason why I prefer to remember it how I want it to be.” he chuckled. Louis smirked, putting his feet up on the table. “Just be warned, if any of you decide to turn against me, I won’t hesitate to cover the city in your blood,” he growled, and the men nodded between them. "If you want to know something about me, you don't want to get on my bad side. If you want to survive, I recommend that you work with me." He grinned._

_“What can we call you?”_

_“Boss, for now, formalities can be dealt with later.” He grinned. “Good.” The smile wiped off of his face. “Let’s get down to business.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this what you thought Louis would be like???
> 
> Wow, never thought you would see him cry would you.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have blessed you with a long chapter because i will be busy over the next two days and I may not have time to update until like Thursday so this is just a precaution.
> 
> I have tonnnnnnnnnnes of course work to do so, I am very sorry for not being able to update for those two days. (But at least you got this)
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day today!!!

Harry giggled as he slipped on a garter belt. They were currently waiting in their car, Harry having his red and black knee length boots up on the dashboard. The Joker held a spliff in his hands and was smoking out of their car window. They had been down for a while. Harry was close to falling asleep while they were waiting for one person to come out of the building. He had managed to distract himself by playing with his, now blonde, hair or picked at some of the material of his black leotard. Now his body was curled into his [black and gold matador jacket.](https://a.1stdibscdn.com/archivesE/upload/v_386/29_15/_mg_6758/_MG_6758_l.jpeg)

“Harley, come over here.” The Joker muttered, and Harry gasped as he shook himself awake.

“Okay puddin’” he added before climbing onto his lap. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but he managed. He smirked as he slipped a hand over Harry’s ass. “Mr J, I don’t know if we have time to do this now, what if the guy comes down,” Harry whispered, and The Joker just shook his head.

“It’ll be fine; you need to stop worrying.”

Harry giggled when his lips sucked on the skin of his neck, a gasp escaping with he nibbled under his jaw. “If you say so Mr J.”

“Harley, you look beautiful right now.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You know, now that you are pregnant, we need to be quiet about it. People will come for us, not that they aren’t already but to be safe we need to be more careful, so word doesn’t get out on the street.”

“I know puddin’, I’ll be careful. You’ll look after me right?”

“I will Harl, you know I will.” Harry blushed while The Joker took a long drag of his cigarette. "Head up Harley." He looked up into The Joker's shining blue eyes before biting his lip. "Come closer." Harry listened intently, keeping his body close him. The Joker took another drag of his spliff before blowing it into his mouth. Harry smiled as he inhaled the smoke, the burn becoming obvious in his throat. 

Harry kissed him quickly before noticing something behind them. “Mr J, he’s there.” 

“Let’s get out Harley.” 

Harry immediately climbed out of the car and picked up a gun from the back and putting it in his boot. He ran across the road and quietly slid across a car and stopped in front of the man. The man gasped, almost dropping his phone. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, and a large coat was draped over his body. 

“Hello, Mr Winston, nice to see you round.” Harry grinned.

“H-Harley.” he stuttered.

“You know, I always thought it was funny how people manage to randomly bump into each other. Don’t you Harley?” The Joker said as appeared from the shadows.  Mr Winston cowered away from them when he heard their voices.

“It is, isn’t it.” Harry giggled.

“And it turns out it’s just the guy we were looking for, Mr Winston. Come with us; we wanted to talk to you,” he smirked.

Harry pushed him back into The Joker's arms who was laughing to himself. “Now you’re going to let us in this building right now. We just want to have a nice friendly chat.” he laughed.

Harry smirked as the man nodded and took them back towards the building. He swerved around and quickly swiped them into the building. 

“Harley baby, we might be a while.”

“It’s alright puddin’ I think this will be quite enjoyable.”

“Most fun we’ll have had yet.”

Harry grinned as The Joker dragged him up the stairs until they got to the office labelled ‘Mr Winston’. He didn’t turn on the lights as he didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention, he used the natural light from the window instead.

He flung the man down onto his desk chair and held his hands behind his back. He pulled the chains out of his bag and tied him up quickly. 

“You won’t be able to get out for a while, well at least until we’re done with you.” The Joker laughed.

“We’re here because you have some pretty important information that we need and since you obviously won’t tell us so easily, we thought that we might as well just torture you into telling us.” he giggled. "I can't wait."

“Oh I wouldn’t call it torture Harley, I think he’ll enjoy it.”

“I know you have some things on Batman and I may be needing them soon. You work very closely with him; you always have, and we have one question for you. How you answer will decide on whether you stay alive or if you will die in our hands.”

“I won’t tell you anything.” Mr Winston growled.

“Harley, could you please shut him up?”

“Sure thing Mr J.” he giggled, grabbing some duck tape from the bag. He paused in front of him, leaning against the desk as he stared at him. Mr Winston frowned before gasping when Harry hit him around the face. Stopping anything from being said, Harry taped his mouth shut so he wouldn’t speak.

“Thank you my Dear.” The Joker smirked.

“Anything for you Mr J.” He giggled as he bit his lip, shyly looking down at his feet. The Joker blew him a kiss and Harry swooned, pretending to clutch the kiss to his heart.

“Isn’t he so sweet, a proper sidekick who listens.”

Harry blushed when The Joker leant in to kiss him. “Thank you, puddin'.”

“Back to business darlin'. Now you!” he shouted, pointing a finger at his head. “It’s time we play some games.” he grinned widely. “What shall we play Harley?”

“I haven’t played Poker in a while. How does that sound?”

“I love Poker Harley.”

“I know Joker; you’re so good at it as well.”

“Hand me the cards Pooh.” 

“Okay.” Harry grinned, chucking him the pack of cards that were particularly designed for him. “I’ll deal puddin'.”

“Let’s see, how ‘bout we have best of three, loser gets to play Russian Roulette.”

“Yes Mr J!” Harry giggled, clapping his hands together in glee and jumping up and down on the spot. “Mr J never loses.”

“Come on Harley, let’s start.” 

Harry sat up on the desk and quickly dealt them both two cards before dealing three cards in the middle. There was an Ace of clubs, a ten of hearts and a five of spades. Harry showed the man his cards as he wasn’t able to pick them up while The Joker was smirking to himself. 

“What do you say, Mr Winston? Do you like your cards?” Harry asked but frowned when he got no reply. He pulled the gun out from his boot and aimed it at his head. “Play along Mr Winston or I could easily just shoot you right now, and we could all watch you bleed to death, that would be a fun game wouldn’t it,” Harry growled as he pressed a gun to the temple of his head. 

“Calm down Harley; that’s my job.”

“Oh, sorry puddin’” Harry giggled as he picked up the cards again.

Harry dealt the next card and then the last one, telling them to show him their cards right after.

“Oh would you look at that, I seem to have won this round.” he laughed, placing his cards down and showing everyone the hand he had. It was a full house with a pair of Kings and three Aces. “I am just too good,” he smirked. 

“Another round!” Harry cheered.

“If I win then it looks like I’ll be playing Russian Roulette with you.” The Joker laughed evilly.

Harry expertly shuffled the cards, having spent a lot of his time at the club, he was basically a master of most card games. 

They had another round, but this time Mr Winston won.

“Aww, it seems my winning streak must be over. Last round,” he muttered.

Harry dealt them their final round, The Joker staring at the man while he occasionally tried to struggle out of the chains. 

“Isn’t this so much fun Harley?”

“This is great,” Harry smirked as he lay the cards in the middle of the table. “Go on pudding; you can win this.”

“I know Harley, I know.”

“Okay, reveal your cards!” Harry giggled and switched over the man’s cards as The Joker flipped over his. Harry gasped. “You won Daddy!” 

“Looks like you’re going to be the one with the bullet in your brain.” he cackled. “You know, these cards have blades on the outside of them; I’ve only tried it a few times before. I think you would be a good candidate for me to try it out on,” he muttered, throwing the card at his neck. Mr Winston groaned when he felt the card slice his neck and it left quite a mark on his skin, showing a bit of flesh on his skin. “Ah, so they work pretty well,” he smirked before wiping the grin off of his face. “Harley, pass me the gun.” 

“Okay puddin’” Harry grinned and handed him a different gun that was in their bag. The Joker walked over to the man and sat on his legs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“How about this, there are ten containers, but only one contains the bullet, I know how many it takes to get there, but you don’t. It could be the first for all I know. If you want, you can tell me everything you know about Batman, and then we’ll leave you alone, and you’ll get out of here just fine. Hand them over now!”

Mr Winston began mumbling things behind his mask, and The Joker rolled his eyes. “Harley, remove his tape.” he groaned when the tape was ripped off of his face. “You were saying?”

“I don’t know what you want.”

“You know exactly what I want, and I need them now, so hand it over. I know they are here, so don't think you can deceive me.”

The Joker quickly got up and stood on the left side of the man’s chair. 

“Honestly! I don’t-” the man gasped as The Joker pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out.

“You’re wasting my time.” he grinned, and Harry giggled. “So tell me again, where are they?”

“I don’t-”

“2…3…4…” he muttered whenever he pulled the trigger. 

“Please spare me!” 

“Hmm…I don’t think I can. 5…6…”

“Please!”

“7…” 

“Fine! They’re in that drawer over there, third draw down.”

“Go get it Harley.”

Harry nodded before heading over and breaking the lock to the compartments, opening the draw straight after. “It’s here puddin'.”

“Please let me go!” 

“Joker! Let him go!” he heard another voice shout.

“Whoops.” he shrugged as he pulled the trigger and this time the bullet was in it. The man slumped to the side as blood pooled out the side of his head. “My hand slipped.” The Joker smirked. “Nice of you to join us Batman, oh! and you brought a guest. How lovely?” 

“Get out of here Joker; you don’t belong here.”

“Neither does Catwoman, this fight is between us.” he growled.

“Well leave Harley out of this.”

“And why should I do that?” The Joker smirked at Batman.

“You should know why.”

The Joker laughed before pointing the gun at Batman. Catwoman froze with a hand over her whip, but Harry was giggling in the corner. 

Harry stared at the two with eager eyes as no one seemed to move. The Joker smirked as he turned the gun on his head, placing the gun by his own temple. Harry’s eyes widened in fake shock, pretending to be surprised by what he was doing.

Batman gasped just as he realised what he was doing. “Joker! No!” he cried when he pulled the trigger, but there was no bullet noise. The Joker and Harry began to laugh with each other.

“I don’t know if you were aware, but we were playing Russian Roulette, and if I already killed him, none of these shots would have worked.” The Joker smirked. “Stupid bat, living up to the name of Dork Knight.”

“It’s Dark Knight.” 

“Yeah whatever.” he scoffed as Harry stuffed some gum in his mouth. He had nonchalantly been winding up a jack-in-the-box while the three were conversing and now that it was ready, he could use it. “Well, we’ve got somewhere to be heading Batman. It was nice seeing you. Harley, let’s go.”

“Okay Mr J.” he giggled before running over to him, the box in his hand.

“Harley don’t go with him; you’re safer with us,” Batman called, and Harry paused. 

“I can’t go with you; I want to be with my puddin’.” Harry pouted. “You’ll take me away from Mr J.”

Both Batman and Catwoman sighed. 

Harry smirked when The Joker took the box and held it in his hand, pretending to observe it with a smirk. 

“I recommend you leave Harley and me alone otherwise you’ll certainly regret it.” Harry blushed before kissing his cheek. 

“Yeah, you remember what happened a few months ago? You wouldn’t want a repeat of that.”

Batman glared at them. The Joker just smirked as he laid the box on the table.

“Goodbye, Batman and Catwoman. We’ll see each other soon I hope,” he called as he smashed the window open and they jumped out through it with Harry clinging onto The Joker’s neck. Harry set the box off straight afterwards, once they had a few metres between them. A massive explosion followed, and they both watched with grins on their faces. 

"Beautiful innit."

"It's so beautiful, puddin'," he whispered after staring at the building that was now on fire.

"Come on Harl; we have somewhere to be."

"Yes Sir," Harry giggled, letting himself be taken to the car.

 

_All of the men in Louis’ gang put their masks on, apart from Headshot and Killer Croc who didn’t exactly need one. They were all sitting in two separate vans and making their way to a bank. During the week they made their way through Gotham by stealing from the innocent and killing the weak, making sure to attract Batman but escaping before he could come._

_Louis smirked as he lay his legs along one of the seats. He was playing with a gun, twirling it in his hands while he was staring at it. Deadshot occasionally looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in his masked suit._

_“Boss, we’re here.”_

_“Oh finally. I was beginning to get a bit bored in here.” he sighed as he grabbed a machine gun. “Let’s go have some fun,” Louis said before smiling widely. The other men stormed out of the van before him, and he laughed when he heard lots of shooting. “Time to shine.”_

_Louis fixed the mask on his face and quickly ran in after them, shooting at the people cowering in the corner._

_“Alright everyone to the back, Deadshot and John you stay here.” he shouted then ran towards the back where the money was._

_He tapped a bomb to the door of the safe and set it so it would go off in five seconds. They hid in other rooms as they waited for the small impact and it soon exploded._

_“Goodie.” he smirked before running inside the safe._

_As soon as he moved inside, he groaned as he was met with a punch to the face. He collapsed to the ground and coughed as he tried to get up. Louis began laughing to himself as he pushed his body up so he could see the man who hit him. The other men had already surrounded Batman and pointed their guns at him._

_“Nice to see you too,” he smirked as he stood up. “Boys, drop your weapons.” Louis wiped the red liquid from his nose before walking through the group. “Why do you always want to interrupt my party, I am having so much fun.”_

_“I’m here for you.”_

_“Think you can just walk into my party without an invite, how rude!” Louis muttered._

_“I think that I can come in whenever I want.”_

_“Can’t you just play along?”_

_“I never wanted to play any of your games alright, you’ve taken it too far.”_

_“Oh, I’ve barely started. Robin was just a little pawn, and I guess I’ve already got him, but you are the king that will eventually end with a checkmate. I will win this one Batman.”_

_Batman growled before punching him in the cheek. Louis let him hit him, but he didn’t say anything. “I won’t let you do that; I think you have gotten this the wrong way round. I will win this and I will get you.”_

_“You won’t get me, Batman; there’s too many of us and only one of you.”_

_“Well, unlike you, I have backup,” Batman growled before pressing a button and immediately some policemen ran into the safe. “You’re about to be put away for a long time, those crimes you committed this week were wrong. Why did you do this?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I? It’s such a funny joke, but I guess you could never understand.”_

_“Next time you do something like this, I’ll be right there but if you are, be a bit cleaner, we don’t like cleaning up after you or don’t do it at all,” Batman had muttered before Louis was cuffed by the police._

_“I thought you would know that my favourite colour is red, I love seeing it. Maybe that’s why I’m so messy.” He smirked._

_“I swear to God that I’ll get you locked up forever and I’ll get you to look at the same wall for the rest of your life.”_

_“Come on Batsy, you can’t keep me locked up forever.”_

_“I will, and gladly.”_

_The Joker laughed as he was dragged out of the room, spitting out the last bits of blood in his mouth._

_“I won’t stop Batman; I will never stop.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh....
> 
> How are you guys by the way?
> 
> *sigh* I miss One Direction.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Also, I know that Harry inhaled smoke but it's the only time he has done it and it won't affect him, he's sort of a modified human so he's fine.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe y'all


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday even though I said I would. 
> 
> Basically I read over the story again and decided to add some things so this story is officially two chapters long. Woohooo.
> 
> But aside from that, I am tired.
> 
> At least y'all get an update though. I think you'll like it.
> 
> There is some graphic content so just beware.

Harry was eight weeks pregnant and already he could notice the changes. He stared at the way his belly protruded from his body in the mirror. Harry gently stroked over his stomach which had a slight curve now. He was in his dressing room, dressed in a loose romper which made him look like he wasn’t pregnant. Again, they had to pretend that he wasn’t pregnant. 

He knew he would have to go out soon; he didn’t want to anger The Joker. Harry quickly laced up his boots, checked his make up and fixed up his clothes before getting up and going to the door.

“You’ll be alright Harley; You’ll get through the night. Just dance like you always do,” he muttered to himself, pushing open the door and letting himself out. The loud music filled his ears, and he grimaced. Usually, the music would make him smile, but today it was quite annoying for him. It left his ears ringing, and he felt like he was becoming deaf.

“Harley! Looking sexy as always.” Killer Croc said, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“You know I’m taken Croc,” he smirked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m only making a comment.” 

“Don’t let Mr J hear you because he may skin you alive.” Harry giggled, staring at him with a mischevious glint in his eyes. 

“I already know that Harley, I’ve been with him for almost seven years. Don’t you think I would have noticed that by now.”

“You really don’t care that The Joker could kill you at any moment, do you.”

“Neither do you apparently,” he muttered and Harry frowned. “Don’t worry Harley; there’s no point my asking why you’re with him. You’re allowed to do what you want.” 

“I have to go Croc; I’ll see you later,” Harry said, his face void of any emotion.

“Sorry Harley, I didn’t mean it-”

“-I don’t care if you meant it or not! Say it again, and I’ll turn you into a pair of crocs.” Harry shouted before storming off towards the dance floor.

“Woah, what’s up with him.” he muttered. 

Harry strutted through the crowd, people quickly making way for him. He smirked to himself as he made his way to the pole that was particularly for him. Harry grabbed hold of the pole, slowly pulling his body up until he was fully pressed against it. He saw The Joker staring at him through the corner of his eye, sipping on a cocktail, and smiled to himself while he turned to have his back against the pole.

Harry flicked his hair back in time with the music. His body moved sensually, and he managed to keep everyone’s eyes on him. 

He hooked a leg over the pole and leaning back slowly, catching the eye of someone behind him. He kicked his leg out before going into a sumo squat. Everyone watched him enviously, the men wanting to touch and the females wanting to be like him. 

His hips swayed side to side while he stepped around the platform he had. He slowly went onto his hands and knees, staring at a few men in the eyes, also stretching his back so the people behind could see the outline of his panties. Harry was caught by surprise when someone tucked a few bills down his top.

A few people gasped from around him and the man who did it frowned. Everyone knew not to touch him, but it was okay for people throw money at him. If they did touch him, everyone prayed for the life of the individual who did it. They knew not to mess with The Joker.

Harry himself looked a bit worried as he bit his lip and slowly pushed himself back, so he was resting against the pole.

He saw The Joker out of the corner of his eye, and he was freaking out internally. He was also glad that he could have a break, he was feeling a little tired. 

“Was it you who touched my Harley?” The Joker growled, and it was then that the music stopped and the whole club went silent.

“I-I, It-It wasn’t-”

“Oh please stop with your muttering, it’s pathetic.” he spat, and the man tried to scramble away from them. The crowd around him trapped him in a circle, not letting him escape and they could both see the colour leaving the man’s face. “You’ll be coming with me.”

“W-What I didn’t-”

“Harley! Come with me; we have something to teach this idiot.” The Joker said, holding out a hand for Harry. He grinned widely, accepting the hand and letting himself be taken into his arms. “Was it him who touched you?”

“Yes.” Harry pouted, widening his eyes and placing a hand on his chest as he looked down at The Joker's shoulder. 

The Joker took out his knife from his inside pocket and pointed it at the man. “You’re gonna wish you didn’t come here today.” He slid a hand down to his wrist and grabbed a handful of the man's hair, taking them both through the crowd which immediately let them pass.

They went to a spare room, well it wasn’t really spare as there were two people in the bed and it had a light hint of sex reeking in the air. The man in the bed saw The Joker first and instantly stopped what they were doing. The girl frowned wondering what had happened but soon she understood. They quickly scrambled to get their clothes and dashed out of the room.

“At least we’re by ourselves now, so no one can hear you scream,” he muttered as he threw the man on the floor. He went to a chest of drawers where some long thick rope was contained inside. “Help me out, Harley.”

They both stripped the man of his clothes, which he greatly protested but The Joker knocked him out for a couple of seconds, they tied him up and let him hang from the ceiling. 

“We’re teaching you a lesson big boy, making sure you know what not to do. You'll understand that later, right Harley?”

“Yes, puddin'.”

“It’s only a little tough love without the love and more tough,” The Joker smirked, and Harry giggled. 

He slowly swung the knife in his hand before slowly using the edge of his knife to cut the skin off of his thigh. The man let out a loud scream as his body twisted in pain. 

“Come on Harley, we can do it together.” he smirked as he passed him a knife.

“Of course Mr J.”

They spent the next few minutes scrapping off bits of his skin until a majority of his body showed his muscle. 

“I think that’s good enough Harley,” he said, wiping a bit of blood off of his forehead. Harry nodded and dropped the knife on the ground. “He looks like a true masterpiece.”

“I know, we should show him off,” Harry suggested, and The Joker nodded.

“Good idea." he turned to the man. "Anything you want to say?” 

“You two are both sick, crazy, psychotic people.”

Harry giggled. “We get that a lot. We’re perfect for each other.” The Joker laughed hugging Harry tightly then slowly kissing him afterwards. He smirked before slicing down the ropes and grabbing the man by the hair. Harry grinned as they walked out of the room, dragging the man across the floor and not caring if he would get hurt along the way. 

The people in the crowd moved away when they saw them again, and there was a collective gasp as they looked at the body. They both smirked as The Joker dropped the body on the floor. “Great, I hope everyone can see what happens when you touch Harley.” 

Harry felt himself becoming a bit sick but managed to cover it up with a smile. He took a seat on the podium by the pole, glaring at the people who looked at him.

“That’s for touching my Harl, keep your money.” he muttered and threw the money at his body, laughing as he walked back to his seat.

 

 

_Louis had established himself now. He was well known amongst gang leaders which meant that anyone who brought him to them, dead or alive, would earn a substantial amount of money. Louis was thrilled about the news. His crew didn’t really understand why he was so happy, but he was the Joker, they would never question how he worked._

_Some people wanted to leave other gangs to join his, but he would refuse and decided to kill them instead. He couldn’t trust outsiders. He had taken out a majority of the gang leaders and those that were left had a small fear that it would be them next._

_One person on his kill list was Grimshaw._

_Louis had only known him for a month, but he was already pissed off with him. He was aware that Grimshaw didn’t like him either, probably hated him. He wanted to get on his nerves so he would eventually make a mistake that would get him killed but it was taking too long, so he decided to do it himself._

_He already knew about the bounty that Grimshaw had set up for him, so he might as well go along with it. Louis had explained his plan so as long as his men his followed it, it would be perfect._

_Louis stared at his hands while waiting for them to be driven to Grimshaw’s base._

_“I don’t know how this is going to work,” Zayn said with a sigh._

_“Have any of my plans failed yet?”_

_“No…”_

_“Then why do you doubt me,” he smirked. “Am I not a good leader?”_

_“You should probably get in the bag now,” Deadshot muttered, and Louis stared up at him before a grin appeared on his face._

_Louis didn't say anything, his smirk staying permanent and slightly freaking Zayn out._

_After Louis had climbed into the bag, they ended up just outside of his base. His henchmen carefully carried him out of the van. Louis lay with a constant freakish smile on his face while he stared at the dark surroundings around him. The small space didn’t scare him; he was never afraid of anything in the first place. He heard quiet murmurs all around him, but he kept as still as possible. Whatever was happening outside of the bag couldn’t be understood completely._

_“Grimshaw! We have something for you,” who he recognised to be Deadshot said._

_“What is it?”_

_Louis rolled his eyes when he heard the voice of the man that he hated. He was dropped onto a table and refrained from making any noises. He slipped his eyes closed and made sure not to move at all. He rid his face of any emotion while listening in to the conversation._

_“The Joker. We heard about the ransom for him, and we wanted to get a cut.”_

_Grimshaw laughed. “How sad? His own gang turns against him, I always knew he was pathetic.” he could hear the smirk in his voice, but he didn’t do anything, he didn’t want to jeopardise the whole mission. “Can I see him?”_

_“He’s right there.”_

_Louis heard the loud steps of the man as he got closer to him. His bag was slowly unzipped, and he soon felt the cool air on his face._

_“Always hated him.” he muttered._

_Louis’ eyes shot open, and he stared up at Grimshaw._

_“Surprise!” Louis smirked, raising his chest out of the body bag. Grimshaw looked at him in horror, his eyes wide as he stepped back. “Didn’t think I would be alive, would you. Hmm?”_

_Immediately his gang held guns to each of Grimshaw’s men’s heads. Grimshaw had his arms tied behind his back, and he was forced take a seat in a chair. Louis took in a deep breath, and he soon smiled once he let out a heavy sigh. He stretched his arms out, and he quickly turned his gaze to look at the man._

_Louis pulled his tie out and climbed out of the bag. He stalked over to him and quickly tied the tie around his mouth tightly._

_“You wanna know a story?” he smirked, leaning against the desk._

_He crossed his legs over each other, resting his hands on the desk._

_“Something good to hear before you die.” When there was no reply, he chuckled to himself. “If there is something you want to know about me, I never got on well with my father.” Louis sighed. “He drank a lot and at times he would abuse me, but I got over it. I always wanted to impress him, and whenever I didn’t, I would get upset. I always wondered why I as not good enough for him but then I realised that for me to make him laugh, I would have to do something for me to get his attention. He took me to an ice show when I was seven, one of the only times that we actually spent time together. It was fun to watch everyone dance around on the ice, and I saw how much my father enjoyed it. I wanted to make him laugh like that but I couldn’t. I felt like a failure, so I tried to do something like that to make him happy. I tried to go rollerskating, and eventually, I showed him my routine, but he didn’t laugh or smile at all.” Louis frowned before staring up at Grimshaw. “It hurt, just like when he hit me.”_

_He took a deep breath, pulling out his knife and pressing it against his throat. He straddled his waist and grinned once he saw Grimshaw’s grimace. “I hated my father, and you remind me of him.” Louis moved the knife to his cheek, pressing it into the skin. “You know, they say that ‘time heals all wounds' but does it really. Wounds remain and as much as you try to protect yourself from it, it will always be there. Your mind may cover the scar, and it may lessen the pain, but you will always feel it.”_

_Louis lowered his voice so only Grimshaw could hear. “Do you think that the world would be a better place if we all showed our scars? I show all of mine and look how great I turned out,” he smirked. “I’ll leave that with you,” he muttered before slitting his throat._

_Louis watched as the life drain from his eyes and quickly got off of the chair. At least he was definitely gone now. Louis looked only for a few more moments before turning to look at Grimshaw's men._

_“I’m looking for a new member of my crew, so I want you to fight for your place. There will only be one, so whoever survives will get it.”_

_His men immediately stepped away and gave them space to fight. Louis left his people to deal with it before he decided to go and wait back in the van. This should tell people not to mess with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?
> 
> I just want to know how you guys are feeling right now. Are you guys happy, sad, excited.
> 
> I would say I am excited because I am going to a 'The 1975' concert in less than a month AND my birthday is less than two months away. 
> 
> I would like to thank those that are commenting as well, I appreciate it. I'll shout you out later.
> 
> Any questions for me? I am willing to answer them.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Louis told a story about his father and the ice skating who and who he abused him. You may remember (If you read the previous book) that Louis told Harry that he was abused by his father but instead of being taken to an ice rink he was taken to a circus. I did that on purpose so that may tell you something about his character.
> 
> I realise I made a bit of a mistake with how the story is written. Because I edited it whilst I was posting this story, a few things changed with the story set out. The chapter before was recently added so the part about him killing Grimshaw was new. Two chapter ago, I said that Louis was put into prison by Batman but the chapter before just talked about him killing someone, so you kinda had to assume that he escaped but I explained it in the chapter so don't worry. I hope I haven't confused anything.
> 
> Anywhoo, I hope you are enjoying this book so far 'cause I am!!!

Harry pouted as he rubbed over his stomach. Being three months pregnant was tough, not only for himself but others as well. He had become more grouchy and had officially pissed off everyone he knew at least once. The Joker and him argued a lot, but they would both forget about it the next day. 

He was noticeably bigger now but he still wasn’t terribly large, he could get away with wearing baggy clothing. His diet had changed, so he was not the small person he used to be. He pulled his sweater over his body before getting up and going to the kitchen. The sweatpants that rested on his hips slipped slightly, and he pulled them up, so they cradled the bottom of his belly.

Harry reached for a cup from inside the cupboard; he was craving some hot chocolate at the moment, and he was somewhat desperate. Louis wasn’t back yet, and he didn’t want to disturb the guards, so he left them alone. The large cream sweater he wore had a slight curve where his belly was meant to, and he couldn't see his feet anymore. He sighed to himself while he stirred his cup of hot chocolate.

Harry was so invested in making his drink that he didn’t realise that Louis had entered the apartment. 

“Harley?” Harry just carried on stirring his drink. “Harley?” Again no answer.

The Joker sighed before moving to creep up behind him. Harry turned around, going to make his way to the sofa. A gasp was heard when he saw him, and he dropped his mug in surprise. 

“I-I” Harry began to cry when he saw the smashed ceramic on the ground. He didn't know why he felt like suddenly bursting into tears; he wouldn't normally be like this.

“Oh my God Harley! What’s wrong with you now!” The Joker shouted, his hands clenching into fists. 

Harry stepped away once he saw his hands, slightly afraid in case something happened to him. He sniffled while wiping the tears away, moving closer to the smashed cup. 

“I-I’m sorry p-puddin’, I d-didn’t mean to d-drop it.”

The Joker just muttered to himself as he picked some of the pieces up. “Okay, Harley.”

“L-Let me help you.”

“No, go away and rest.”

“N-No, I want to help.” Harry pouted, crouching down beside Louis.

“What did I say, Harley?”

“B-But I just want to help.”

The Joker growled before grabbing Harry’s face in a tight grip. Harry’s eyes widened as he was pulled closer to him. “Listen to me sweetheart; I am telling you to go away as you may get hurt. I don’t want to have to deal with any more of your whining okay?” 

Harry felt tears come to his eyes again before he suddenly stood up, stomping his foot on the ground.

“If you’re just gonna be like this then I might as well leave! I don’t need you, and you act like you don’t need me either!” Harry shouted while grabbing his coat and slipping on some black ankle boots. 

“You’re right Harley! I don’t need you because you always make mistakes, you are whiny, and you are just so annoying!”

“Can’t you see that I am pregnant with YOUR children, but you keep on blaming me for everything when it’s not my fault that this happened to me!”

“You didn’t tell me that you could get pregnant, Harley, which would have been nice to know before we had sex.”

“Well, I didn’t know I could either! Only Niall knew that I could get pregnant!” Harry’s face contorted into frustration. “Why are you acting like you don’t even want to have my kids anyway?”

“Because I don’t!” The Joker shouted.

Harry's eyes widened as he stepped back. How could he say something like this? It was silent as Harry stared at The Joker who was breathing heavily.

“Don’t talk to me again!”

“Harl-”

“I’m leaving,” Harry hissed as he flung the door wide open. 

The Joker stood there, calming himself down while staring at the door. He closed his eyes and let out a loud groan. “I didn’t mean it, Harley.”

 

_It was two years later when Batman had even come close to locking up Louis, known as The Joker now. After his confrontation in the bank with Batman, it only took two months for him to escape the prison along with his men, leaving it quite messy.  Of course, Batman had heard about it and was furious, but he could never seem to catch The Joker, no matter how hard he tried._

_Batman had heard what he did to gang leaders, Grimshaw included._

_The amount of crimes he had committed in those two years was scary; you would never expect anything that he did. He knew Batman was trying to analyse his pattern, but there was none. He tried to assume what he would do next but would always end up doing something different. Louis was loving how frustrated Batman was getting; he revelled in it, and he wanted to see how long he could go before making him break._

_This time he wanted Batman to catch him so he could see how much he was affecting him. Batman would always get there a bit too late, but he would make sure he got him now._

_He was waiting on top of a roof, sitting on a chair with a table set out in front of him. Two other chairs were attached to the table. He had laid out some food and had lit a candle that was burning in the centre of the table. The moon was shining brightly in the distance, looking pretty big compared to previous nights. Louis had a guest sitting with him, well she was tied up to a chair, so she was forced to be there._

_Louis took out some bread from a basket and tore off a piece. “Would you like some bread?” The woman stared at him with bored eyes before looking back at the city in front of her. “Do cats eat bread?” he smirked. “I suppose not.” he looked at his watch and then sighed. “I thought Batman would be here on time Sophia, considering you are his partner,” Louis muttered as he looked over her catsuit. “Hey cheer up, your man will be here soon. Well, he’s also the man I’m looking for as well.” Louis sighed as he lifted his feet up onto the opposite chair, leaning back on his own chair and closed his eyes. A sly smile overtook when he heard the familiar swoosh of a cape._

_“Let her go.”_

_“Hello Batman, come to see our date? Would you care to join us?”_

_“No, I’m here for you Joker.”_

_“Well, why don’t you have a seat and then we can talk it out, how about that?”_

_“No.”_

_“Aww, I prepare all this lovely food for us but still, no one seems to appreciate it.” he sighed. “It brings tears to my eyes,” Louis said dramatically before letting out a loud laugh._

_“Let Catwoman go; this is between you and me.”_

_“That would be nice wouldn’t it, to let you have what you want.” Batman stayed silent. “Tell me something that I don’t understand; you’ve had so many opportunities to kill me, but you don’t. I bet you wish you did, the amount of people I have killed, I deserve death. I’ve brought this city down in only two years, and you still haven’t done anything about it. Why won’t you kill me, Batman?”_

_“I don’t kill people.” he muttered._

_“How nice,” Louis replied, rolling his eyes afterwards. “Now as I said before, have a seat.”_

_“I don’t want to.”_

_“You two are so stubborn, how about some flowers to loosen you up aye?” Louis smirked as he grabbed some flowers from underneath the table but Batman being on high alert kept a hand on his batarangs. He slow walked over with a broad smile on his face as he held the flowers towards him. “You don’t trust me, do you.” he sighed._

_“I don’t want your flowers,” Batman said, dashing the flowers out of his hands._

_“Maybe you’ll want these,” Louis replied before squirting acid from a flower on his lapel. Batman groaned loudly as it nearly hit his face but instead it got his arm. Cat woman gasped from behind them and began trying to get out of her chair. He felt his skin start to burn as it ripped through his clothes to his skin. “That’s only a small part of how I felt when you threw me in the acid. You don’t know real pain; you don’t know anything!” Louis shouted, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Batman’s face._

_“I do know pain, I’ve experienced it many times when I’ve had to see what you’ve left behind, I feel pain when I have to do my job and protect the citizens of Gotham, and I feel pain when I see what you’ve become. You don’t have to be like this, but you decide that you need to.”_

_“I’m only having a little fun.”_

_“WELL IT’S NOT FUNNY TO ANYONE ELSE.” he shouted and held Louis up by the collar._

_Louis began to laugh loudly, throwing his head back before he was thrown to the ground by Batman. He growled lowly, getting up then hitting Batman with his gun. A groan had come out of his lips before he retaliated with three punches to the face, knocking Louis down to the floor again._

_“Come on, is that the best you’ve got? Hit me again.” he taunted._

_Batman glared at him, running closer but groaned as he was kicked in the stomach. “All this rage you have makes you blind, and you miss things, it makes me think that you don’t care to see the good side in me,” Louis said as he leant over him._

_“What good side?” he muttered then backhanded him, kicking him in the chest and sending him a few metres back. “You’ve never done anything good!”_

_“You obviously don’t know me well enough.” Louis sighed while Batman walked closer to him. He heard his heavy footsteps and smirked to himself. He yelped as he was lifted off the ground, his body swinging a foot off the ground. "I've gotten rid of many gang leaders, I've done your job."_

_“You don't do my job; you could never do what I do. I know you well enough to know that you don’t care for anyone, that you are willing to take people’s lives for what?”_

_“I only want your attention.”_

_“Well you got it, but I don’t want to hear any more from you for a while, Joker.”_

_Louis laughed wildly before he was silenced by being punched in the face. He was thrown to the ground, and Batman climbed on top of him, raising his fist in the air._

_“Admit it, Batman; you love the feeling of this. It’s what you need. Beat me until your knuckles bleed baby. Then you can finally stop me for once in your life.” he smirked. Batman’s fist clenched in the air, his face contorting into anger. “Go on then, do it.”_

_“No, I won’t kill you,” he muttered before punching Louis, knocking him out completely. His head lolled to the side, and he immediately shut up. “I won’t give you what you want,” he said and threw his body over his shoulder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? 
> 
> I am stressssssssseeeeeeddddd.
> 
> I have so much art to do.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO MAL DI TESTA!!!
> 
> Sorry, I have a headache (a migraine really because it hurts like hell) 
> 
> I need to sleep. Or I need to take iron tablets, either one.
> 
> Here is another chapter my lovelies!!

The wind harshly whipped against Harry’s face. It being paired with the torrential rain made it even worse. He was alone in the streets of Gotham. It was quite late at night, and it was quiet as well. Harry pulled the hood of his jacket up. It was cold, and he hated it. He hadn’t brought an umbrella, and he could tell that the rain wasn't going to stop falling any time soon. 

Harry’s mind could not stop thinking about what Louis said about him. Did he really mean everything he said? He tried to ignore it but being by himself his mind just seemed to want to keep the thoughts in his head. 

A loud rumble rustled through the clouds, and there was a quick flash of white before Gotham went back to its usual grey tone. 

“Oh God,” Harry sighed.

Maybe he should go back, at least he wouldn't get ill. 

"You can't fucking go home Harley, The Joker probably doesn't care about you, does he? I don't want to see him yet."

The coat that he was wearing wasn't doing any justice for him, but he had to live through it. The small shelters under buildings did help him. 

“It’s fine Harley, only a little bit of-ah!”

He gasped when he was aggressively pulled into an alleyway. Immediately his self-defence came into action, and he elbowed the person in the neck. They groaned, coughing from the impact. Harry threw them over his shoulder before straddling the waist and pressing his forearm against their throat.

“Harley! Harley! Stop, it’s me!”

Harry panted as he stared at the man underneath him. The rain lashed at his coat, and he could feel the heavy bullets falling down on him. The rain wasn’t helping him keep warm at all anymore; his hands seemed to shake, and if he didn't get inside soon, it would affect his whole body.

“L-Liam?” Batman looked up at him with a slight frown and Harry sighed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, Batman just being able to hear him over the rain. 

Harry dropped his hand and slowly pressed it against Batman’s armoured suit. Harry began to cry, removing the hand from his throat and keeping it close to his face. Harry hiccuped multiple times while his hand clawed against Batman’s suit. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry cried before getting up off of his body and running away.

He didn’t get very far before his wrist was grabbed by Batman’s.

“Harley, talk to me,”

“I'm all right,” he sniffled.

“No, you’re not, you are crying. Why?” 

“I wasn’t crying.”

“Don’t lie to me, Harley.”

Harry sighed while looking at the rain around him. There were puddles by his feet now, and the water soaked through his boots. Harry turned back towards him, looking at him through his wet eyes.

“The Joker and I, w-we had a fight.” Batman sighed. “He said that he d-didn’t want to have my children,” Harry had mumbled before he began crying again. “Why would he say that,-me?” Batman stared for a few moments before wrapping his cloak around Harry. He let out a gasp when the cape protected him from the rain. “L-Liam?”

“It’s okay Harley.”

“Do you think h-he loves me?”

“Harley, you of all people should know how The Joker is, he’s unexpected, and you don’t know whether he tells the truth or not. Don’t let him get to you. He may not show it, but he loves you.”

“You think so?” Harry whispered, staring up at Batman through a gap in the cape.

“Yeah, let’s go inside now. I don’t want you getting a cold; your babies might get ill.”

Harry bit his lip as he thought of his options. There was only one place he could really go. “C-Can you take me home?”

“I shouldn’t-”

“Please!” 

Batman sighed. “Okay Harley, I’ll take you back.”

“Thank you.” Harry nodded as he clutched tightly onto his suit.

Batman wrapped an arm around his waist before pulling his grappling hook out. Harry gasped when he was pulled up by the hook and they quickly flew to a building roof.

“C-Can you drop me nearby? I need a bit of time to think.”  

“Okay Harley, tell me where to go.”

“Thank you, Batman,” Harry said with a whimper and wiped at some of the tears on his face. 

There was no talking between the two of them during the whole journey. Harry only told him how close he could drop him off; he didn't want Batman finding his address.

It didn't take too long to get to the drop-off point, and soon Harry was able to let go of his body to stand on the ground.

"Thank you, I got to go now," Harry muttered. The rain had died down by now, and he boy was he glad.

"It's okay Harley; I always said I would help you."

Harry sighed, a slight smile breaking out on his face.

"Yeah sure, I have to go."

"Stay safe Harley," Batman said, and Harry nodded. There was something different about the way he spoke, but Harry didn't want to pick up on it.

Harry waved a hand shyly before running off down the street. He could feel Batman watching him as he rounded the corner but he decided not to turn around.

It took him five minutes to finally get back to their apartment. Harry felt nervous, he didn't know how to talk to The Joker or what to do when he saw him. Maybe, The Joker didn't even want him anymore. There had been a few times where he had gotten kicked out of their apartment because of something he had done; he didn't want that to happen again.

It took him a while to get up the stairs, his body feeling hugely fatigued but he could bear it. Harry could see the two guards outside of the front door; he also saw the look they shared when they saw him coming.

"Let me inside," Harry muttered, and they immediately stepped aside.

"Nice to have you back Harley," a guard said, and he just nodded. 

Harry couldn't look up; he knew The Joker was inside the living room, but he didn't want to speak to him at all. He heard some shuffling about, but he decided that the floor was a much more interesting place to look. The Joker gasped from in front of him, probably looking at his drenched hair and shivering body.

"Harley?"

 

 

_“Welcome back to the Asylum, Joker.” one of the guards spat as Louis got dragged through the corridors with handcuffs on. He had four officers surrounding him as they walked to the gate with Batman following not too far behind._

_“Ah, Paul! Happy to see you again. How has life been for you while I’ve been gone?” he taunted as he was let in through the gate._

_“Great until now, I didn’t have to deal with you.” he muttered._

_“Aww, I know you missed me really,” The Joker called out while walking past him. A long table with straps was waiting for him on the other side, and he sighed. The officers pushed him up into it, tightly strapping him in. Louis let out an 'oof' as his back hit the metal._

_“You know, my legs are perfectly fine, I could always walk,” he spoke, rolling his eyes afterwards. “Why so tight? You’ll ruin my suit.”_

_“Shut up Joker,” Batman growled._

_“Oo, so feisty.” he smirked. “It’s so good to be back home after so long. Is everyone still here? Well, they’re probably not as you always find it so hard to catch us.” Louis laughed. “Where’s Dr Cowell?”_

_“Somewhere that is not here.”_

_“Aww, I was looking forward to seeing him,” he smirked. “Come on, take me to my Doctor. As quickly as you can please.”_

_Louis grinned while he got wheeled away from the gate and taken down many floor until they got to his cell. There were many checks done along the way. One for weapons and another done on him._

_“Whee!” he exclaimed as he was pulled down the hall._

_“Shut up! You killed a few of my men when you last got out of here; I won’t let you do that again.” Paul muttered._

_“A few? Should I feel bad? Maybe I’ll go for more next time.” Batman rolled his eyes as he followed behind him._

_“Sorry Batman, we can’t let you past here, only authorised personnel.” a guard said._

_“I think he is well authorised to come here,” Paul said._

_“I get that, but it’s the inmates, he could cause trouble if he goes through.” the guard sighed._

_“Batman, why don’t you stay? You’re more than welcome to stay in the Asylum. Don’t be a stranger.”_

_“I’ll leave, at least he is back where he belongs.”_

_Louis smirked as he was taken away to some of the halls which had some inmates. A few prisoners called his name, but he didn’t say anything to them._

_“Keep still Joker, this shouldn’t hurt.” a nurse said as they injected him with a liquid. It knocked him out only for a few minutes so they could change him and take him to his cell. His handcuffs were taken off before he was sealed away._

_The Joker smirked as he looked around his cell. It was the same one he had before and nothing had changed. He ran his hand over the walls, taking in a deep breath._

_“Joker!” he heard someone call. “You’re back.”_

_“Of course, I couldn’t stay away for too long.” he smirked as he recognised who it was. “Anything changed Croc?” he muttered whilst he sat down on his bed._

_“Nothing new, apart from a new Doctor, I heard they’ll be coming in a week.”_

_“Do you know their name?”_

_“No but I heard they’re called Dr Styles, but that’s all I know.”_

_The Joker grinned as he leant against the wall. “This is going to be so much fun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you want to ask me??
> 
> Next update will be on Friday, if I'm not busy.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't understand how much I love Drake. I am so pissed that I can't go to his friggin' concert because of how bloody expensive things are. Which is why I stress again, that I need someone who is willing to buy me things. *sheds tear*
> 
> Anyway, this is a nice chapter I think, I like it. So, I hope you enjoy it.

“Harley?”

Harry just stared down at the ground with his arms folded over his chest. Wet rain drops fell from his hair, and he watched as they dripped onto the floor. He was relieved to be back in their apartment again; the cold had made the heat leave his body with callous speed. Only now could he finally feel the numbness going away. He hesitantly peered through his eyelashes at the man who wanted to disown his children. 

There were a few broken vases and trashed items laying on the floor, but it was nothing too drastic. It wasn't as bad as he used to get. Finally, his eyes landed on The Joker who looked distraught. 

“Harley please believe me when I say that I am sorry.”

Harry's face furrowed into disbelief. “Why should I believe you? Too many times I have fallen for what you say to me, I believe you every time you say that you love me and I always come back to you. I am so naive to think that everything you say is true; I-I’m such a fool for believing everything and thinking that it was real and that you actually cared about me, but you don’t. I'm such an idiot.” Harry said, a tear beginning to gather in his eyes.

“Harley, I do care for you! I was just angry, and I couldn’t control what I was saying to you, I do love you, believe me, this time.”

Harry sighed as he took a step forward. “You should try harder to control yourself.”

“Harley it is hard for me to be normal like you want me to, I can’t give you what you want-”

“But you could at least try! For the kids and for me! , Harry said while pointing to his stomach. “-Is our future now.”

“I regret what I said to you Harley, tell me what I can do to for you to forgive me,” The Joker said, almost pleading to Harry. He took a small step forward, and Harry just sighed.

“You should show me that you want to try with me, I don’t want to feel like I am just there because I have to be there, I want to feel like I am here because you want me here because you need me here. Sometimes I feel like you just don’t want me at all.”

“I’m sorry for neglecting you Pooh; I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

“You should have been doing that from the start, not because of an argument. What if I never came back?!”

"Don't say that Harley," he growled, and Harry's eyes widened.

The silence felt like poison, the empty void needed to become filled with sound.

“Let me take your coat, you’ll catch a cold,” he said, his eyes downcast while reaching a hand out to Harry. 

“Don’t touch me,” Harry scowled.

Louis had furrowed his eyebrows before he sighed loudly. "Do you not trust me anymore?"

Harry paused. "I trust you, but it's hard to do that sometimes."

“Maybe I am not cut out for this father business then,”

“No! You are, don’t think you aren’t puddin’” Harry pleaded with widened eyes.

Louis slid his hands up into his hair, tightly gripping on the strands as he sunk to the ground. “I’m not right for you,” he muttered. 

 “Yes, you are! Yes, you are, don’t say that.” Harry said worriedly as he ran over to lay a hand on Louis' shoulder.

“Why haven’t you gone yet? Found someone who deserves you. I fail you all the time; there are much better people out there.”

“You deserve me just as much as anyone else does. We’re married puddin’; we’ll always have our arguments so don’t worry.”

“Do you forgive me?” The Joker said, looking up at him. His hands had fallen to his lap the hope he had now slowly dissipating from his eyes.

Harry paused, thinking of something to say. “I-I don’t, I can’t not yet.”

Louis nodded, his head falling as he looked at his thighs. “I understand.” Harry bit his lip. “Please don’t be angry with me forever."

“I won’t.”

“I couldn’t live with that.”

Harry’s hand collapsed from Louis’ shoulder, and he brought it to his lap instead. “I’m going to bed, we can talk in the morning,” he muttered as he rubbed a hand over his stomach. “Bye.”

Harry moved to get up but gasped quietly when Louis grabbed his wrist. “Wait.” 

He let out a sigh before he sat back on the floor again. 

“You’re freezing Harley; you need a shower.” 

Harry only closed his eyes; he was craving a shower at the moment and the sound of having one did feel quite nice. “I was going to have one Mr J.”

He was still avoiding any eye contact with The Joker; he couldn’t bear looking into those cerulean blue eyes. 

"You are still wearing this coat of yours Harley," The Joker said, reaching a hand over to tug at the lapel. 

Harry frowned before shrugging him off. "I can do that myself," he said as he took his coat off.

"Could I get a kiss, Harley?"

Harry looked at him in shock. "I-I."

"It's okay Harley, go to bed."

"Yes puddin'" he smiled.

"What?"

"You can kiss me."

"Oh?" 

Harry nodded. When he said yes, he didn't expect him to jump on him and quickly press their lips together. He gasped once his back was pushed to the ground and Louis' body stopped him from moving underneath him.  

"L-Lou?" he whispered when he began to mouth at his jaw. "Mr J, s-stop."

Harry bit his lip as he got kissed on his neck. 

"Puddin' s-stop, not n-now." 

Louis sighed before pulling away. "Okay, I'll let you go to bed." 

"Aren't you coming with me?"

The Joker's head turned to the side. "Okay."

Harry grinned, letting himself be pulled up by Louis. 

"I love you, Harley."

Harry smiled with a sigh. "I've always loved you Mr J."

 

_Louis sat on his bed, his head laying in between his knees. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A smirk carved itself onto his face as he heard light footsteps which he had begun to recognise as Dr Styles. They hadn’t talked yet, but he knew that eventually, they would. Dr Styles had been at Arkham Asylum for almost two months now. They would occasionally share glances, and he would smirk when he walked away with a blush on his face. He would carry on walking instead, avoiding eye contact at all costs and would tighten his book to his chest._

_He turned his head to look out of the cell as the steps got closer, anticipating the next arrival. Louis began to whistle a tune out to himself before he saw him walk past his cell. The man slowed his walking down when he got to his cell, hesitantly looking over at him. Louis’ lips curled into a sinister smile, and he saluted at him. The man’s eyes widened before he turned away and kept his head down as he kept on walking along the long corridor. His loose brown curls seemed to hide his face away from him, but he didn’t want him to look away. He hoped that he might see the little note he left him when he got back to his office. Louis smirked to himself as he leant back against the wall._

_It only took ten minutes before Dr Styles came storming back to his cell. This time he was laying on his bed but was disturbed by the knock on his gates._

_“Hey! How did this get in my office?” he whispered loudly._

_Louis just smirked. “It’s nice to hear you speak to me, finally.”_

_“Tell me how this got in my office.” he glared while Louis sat up on the bed._

_“I put it there.”_

_“And how exactly did you do that because the guards would certainly like to know.” the man muttered, a hand coming to wrap around one of the bars._

_“Maybe you should tell the guards then, but you would have done that already.” Louis grinned, staring at him with a fist under his chin._

_“I-I.”_

_“I like what I’ve heard about you Dr Styles, you have intrigued me.”_

_The man scoffed, rolling his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh please, you’ve not spoken to me at all.”_

_“I don’t need to; I already know a lot about you.” Dr Styles frowned._

_“How could you-”_

_“-Maybe you’ll get to speak to me soon, we can talk then.” he smirked. “It was nice seeing you, toodles!” Louis laughed before laying back on his bed._

_A little more than a month later, he had his first appointment with Dr Styles and boy was he looking forward to it._

_“Get up Joker, you have an evaluation.” a guard muttered, and he smirked._

_“Take me away boys,” Louis said as he held his wrists out for them to cuff them together. They dragged him out of his cell and strapped him to the table. “Again with the table.” he sighed as they wheeled him away. He hummed to himself, his head lolling from side to side while he was taken through the halls._

_Louis grinned once they arrived at the door of the room where they would have their meeting. He couldn’t wait, to be honest._

_He was pulled into the room and told to sit on the chair before the door was closed loudly behind him. Louis slowly walked over to his seat. It was dark inside, but it didn’t matter to him, he was used to it. He plonked himself down on the chair, resting his head on the cold table. Louis let out a loud sigh, only a few minutes now._

_A smirk edged it’s way onto his face once he heard the door begin to rattle. He was here. After some seconds, he soon heard the door close behind the person. His head slowly rose up off of the table before his eyes met with the Doctor. He looked hesitant as he made his way over to the table. Louis still had his smirk on his face and watched as he sat down at the table. Dr Styles carefully placed his folder down on the table._

_Louis looked at his piercing green eyes, his nose and his cherry red lips before staring down at the file he held._

_“Hello Joker, I am Dr Styles, your new consultant.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna be honest, there are probably only five or six chapters left so this story will be finished in around a week and a half. 
> 
> I want to add some situations after I have finished this story, so like extra one shots or something so you can find out about the character. 
> 
> Would that be alright?
> 
> Love y'all 
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets veryyyyyyy deep in this one. O_o
> 
> Jeezzzzzz, I am cold but er...Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Anyway Happy Belated Thanksgiving even though I am not American.
> 
> (Sorry Lads)

Five months along, he found out he had twins. They had a doctor, and they had made him swear that he wouldn’t say anything or he would be killed. 

Harry sighed as he lay down on the couch. He was quite big at this point, finding it hard to walk at times but he managed. He had dealt with worse before. At this point, only The Joker went out for missions, but he had stopped for around a month now. He was still getting people to do his work but they had decided to lay low. 

There was a knock on their door and The Joker looked up, slightly angry that someone was disturbing him. Harry was woken up from his short nap by the loud knock and he sighed, stretching his body out. He lazily looked over at The Joker, pulling the covers over his body as he opened the door.

“What!” he growled. 

“Boss, I have some information.”

“Come in and be quick, I’m busy,” he muttered before slamming the door behind him. “Speak.”

“Word on the street is that people think that you’ve…lost your touch.”

“What do you mean?” he growled, his blue eyes staring at him sharply. 

“I mean that people are thinking about taking your territory because you haven’t been, well...that protective over it.”

“Do you know who it is? who has been saying these things?” The Joker asked as he clenched his fists.

“No Sir, I don’t.” 

“Well, I think I know just the place we can start. Come on Harley; we have somewhere to be," The Joker turned to his guards.  "Stay here and watch the place.”

There was one place that The Joker knew he could rely on; it was where any gossip went. They drove towards Penguin’s lounge; they knew he would be there he was one of the only people that he trusted to tell him what was going on. 

They arrived only fifteen minutes later and soon they got to the club. Harry decided to stay in the car as he let The Joker and two others go inside, one other guard staying with him. The music from inside could be clearly heard from where they were. The lounge looked quite busy from the outside. He could see that the tables were filled with couples who were probably on a date or people having business meetings. He huffed, lying back on the chair as he tried to peek inside. He couldn’t see a lot so decided to look at his stomach instead. 

“Hello, munchkins. Mama Styles here.” Harry grinned before stroking a hand over his sweater-covered stomach. He let out a small yawn, deciding to fiddle with his seatbelt.

The car was a bit boring; he didn't want to fall asleep in case anything happened. Harry twirled his hair in his finger and sighed.

"Mama needs to dye his hair," he muttered when he saw his standard chocolate colour.

It was ten minutes later when The Joker came back and looked slightly pissed.

“W-What’s wrong puddin’?” Harry questioned hesitantly.

“He doesn’t know anything,” he grumbled as he started their SUV. The Joker growled lowly before punching the car horn with his hand, making Harry gasp.

“Oh, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know Harley! Let me think about it,” he shouted, and Harry whimpered before shrinking into his seat.

“Yes Sir.” he whispered, turning to look out the window instead. 

The drive was silent all the way home. Harry wanted to say something, but he knew it would just get him hurt. 

They saw the guard that The Joker asked to look after the apartment on the floor with his head lolled to the side and both of them frowned.

When they got into the apartment, Harry gasped and The Joker growled. The whole place was a mess; it looked like someone had trashed the room whilst they were gone. There was smashed glass everywhere, broken plates lay on the floor, there were tear marks on their sofa, their windows had been cracked open, their tables upturned and their chairs skewed across the floor.

“Whoever did this is going to get killed.” The Joker said, quickly walking over the shards of glass. Harry stayed quietly by the door as he watched him survey the room.

"There's a note on the floor Mr J, on that chair." Harry said, pointing at the small piece of paper.

"Thank you," he mumbled, and Harry smiled to himself while looking at his hands, and he picked it up. His face contorted into anger before scrunching up the note and chucking it out the window. 

“Mr J? Where are we going?” Harry asked as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

“I know who did this and they’re definitely going to pay for it.”

“Who was it puddin’?”

“No one you would know Pooh, an old friend of mine in fact. We're going to settle this once and for all.”

 

_“So I’m just going to do a psychiatric evaluation before we start.” Dr Styles muttered. It was their second meeting only a week later and already Harry seemed a little more confident around him._

_“Tell me something, why did you get into psychology?”_

_“This doesn’t have anything to do with our session.”_

_“I’m only asking a question.” he smirked._

_Harry sighed, brushing a piece of his hair back. “I um…I always had an interest in how people thought, and I wanted to hear about people’s problems as well. It’s always been a thing of mine.”_

_“How cute,” Harry blushed. “Dr Styles, do you think I have an interesting mind?”_

_“Yes, I do. The way you think is very different to all the other patients I’ve spoken to.”_

_“I am flattered.”_

_Harry smiled as he looked down at the file in his hand before sitting up straight. “Sorry, let’s carry on.”_

_“Have you had a bad day?”_

_“I-I don’t understand.” Harry frowned._

_“You must understand? You’re a psychiatrist.”_

_“I guess.” he chuckled. “Have you had one?”_

_“Too many to count.” Harry's smiled was wiped off of his face, and he immediately began writing down some notes on the paper he had. “Before I became who I am, good days only came once in a while.”_

_“Can you tell me more?” He prompted him to continue._

_“Being a comedian didn’t do me well, so I turned to the next best thing. Crime. Isn’t it funny how one day can change the rest of your life forever? It can make you forget your past, change who you are and make you a whole new person. The person who came before me means nothing anymore. Batman did that for me, always trying to get in the way when he never understood me. No one understands me.”_

_“Do you want to be understood?”_

_The Joker laughed. “Oh if that were to happen, then I wouldn’t be as powerful as I am now. People would know what to do to stop me. They would know what makes me weak. They would accept me.”_

_"You don't want to be accepted?"_

_The Joker chuckled. "Why would people accept me looking like this? People are too quick to judge; they'll just laugh at me."_

_“Okay... um...how about we do some word association. Something easy.” Harry said nervously._

_“Great,” he smirked._

_“Red.” Joker raised an eyebrow. “Please cooperate.” Harry pouted and he sighed. "For me?" The Joker nodded shortly. “Red.”_

_“Blood.”_

_“Death.”_

_The Joker laughed. “Fun.”_

_“Alright, Enemy.”_

_“Batman.”_

_Harry chuckled to himself. “You really hate Batman.”_

_“Hate is a strong word but I think it is appropriate.”_

_“This is the last one okay, Fate.”_

_The Joker laughed to himself. “I would have said evil a few years ago, but now, I don’t know anymore. I think my view has changed.”_

_“What changed Mr J?”_

_He raised his eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything. “I feel like my entire life has been building up to this one moment.”_

_“Do you believe that?” Harry whispered, staring down at his board._

_“Yes, I do. Now I have realised that through all the pain, the bad days, the struggles, it has lead this moment. Fate has a mysterious way of working doesn't it.”_

_“So fate, is it still evil to you?”_

_“No, I understand now what fate is. Nothing happened by chance; this was meant to happen. I was meant to become The Joker, I was meant to be here tonight.”_

_“You were meant to be here?”_

_“I believe so. All the times I felt like this was not meant to happen, it was supposed to. You think that people hate you and don’t care about you, but it helped me realise that, in this world. I am alone; no one cares that I’m here. I feel trapped sometimes, like I can’t escape from this world I live in. But now…”_

_“There is someone who is with you.” Louis sighed, looking down at his hands. “How do you feel about that now?”_

_“It’s very exciting.” The Joker said, a loud laugh erupting afterwards. “You wouldn’t understand.”_

_“I think…I think I do. Could you tell me more?”_

_“I feel like I can…relate to someone. I’ve never been able to do that before. You must understand right?” Harry giggled to himself as he twiddled with his fingers._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Good, I thought you would.”_

_“Who…Who is this person may I ask?”_

_Louis smirked. “Someone very special, someone who I’ve only talked to a few times before.”_

_Harry bit his lip as a blush overtook his face. “Someone with the greenest eyes, lovely long hair and a beautiful face. Do you know who this person is?”_

_“Oh, I’m afraid I don’t.”_

_“You really should meet them, they work around here and I’ve seen them a few times.” he smirked._

_Harry nodded, a small smile on his face, before looking up at a clock behind The Joker. “Oh, the sessions up, I have to go,” he said as he stood up from the table._

_“We should really chat more, I can’t wait until our next meeting.” he grinned, his blue eyes staring into Harry’s green ones._

_“Yeah, we should.” Harry nodded. "I umm…can’t wait either. I’ll er…see you later.”_

_“Goodbye Doctor Styles.”_

_“Goodbye Mr J.” he replied and The Joker smirked as he leant back in his chair. His plan was working._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...Also next chapter is a bit unexpected. And it's a long one!!!! 
> 
> Lucky you.
> 
> Next weekend, if this story is not finished by then, I won't be able to upload a chapter as I will be travelling back and forth from London to Birmingham anyway.
> 
> I have exams in January so I am stressing over those as well...
> 
> There are only three chapters left my lovelies...*sigh*
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am not gonna say anything about what happens in this chapter but you can scowl at me afterwards. 
> 
> This is a long chapter. Probably twice the length of my normal ones but hey ho.
> 
> Just remember what I put in the tags.

They arrived at Arkham Asylum. It was dark, the moon shining brightly up ahead. Bitterly cold and icy wind blew in through his open window, and he shivered at the feeling. Harry smiled as he looked at the tall, dark castle which he was once contained. The facility was now disused as the inmates had once stormed the place and killed all the people of authority inside. The Joker had wished he had been there once he heard the news, but there was something else that caught his fancy. The place had held so many memories for him and The Joker, it was where his life had changed. The memories were all good because he wouldn’t have met him if it wasn’t for the Asylum. He wondered what would have happened to him in another life.

They parked up just outside of the building. It looked abandoned; a few windows were broken open, and there were a few holes in the roof. It had changed.

The Joker stared at the place with dark eyes, no emotion being shown on his face. 

“Out the car Harley.” 

Harry huffed as he got out, clutching his stomach before closing the door. Two guards came out with them and headed forward.

“What are we doing here?”

“I’m settling something, come with me.”

Harry nodded happily, slowly hobbling over to the entrance of the building. The Joker smirked as they walked inside. Cold wind blew in through the open windows and doors. There were still a few remnants of the place lying around. A few things were spray painted on the walls in green or red; Harry wasn't sure if it was paint or blood.

Harry noticed his old office; his name had been switched with another Doctor, but he still knew where he was. The glass window was smashed in, and he could see the dried blood splattered across some of the books inside. 

"Come on Harley," The Joker muttered.

"Coming Mr J!" Harry called back, his head snapping quickly to the side to look at him. He waddled over to him, sighing as he rubbed his stomach.

They walked all the way to the back of the building where a large courtyard was. There was a cliff drop only a few metres away from them, and Harry hesitantly stepped away from it. He decided to take a seat on the ledge as he was getting tired, walking around for a lot of the day really did hurt his feet. The Joker and his guards walked out ahead of him, walking into the concrete garden. He huffed to himself as he rubbed his shoulders with his bare hands before looking over to The Joker. 

“Come out Ace, wherever you are.” The Joker muttered, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s-ahh!” Harry gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his throat. Their grip immediately tightened while he was pulled up from his chair. Having their babies always pressed against his lungs and someone strangling him, made it even harder for him to catch his breath. He struggled to pull away from the person and felt himself losing his breath. 

“Let go of Harley!” The Joker shouted, pulling his gun out at the woman behind him as well as his guards. She only tightened her grip on his neck, and Harry coughed while gasping for air. “Let him-“

Harry breathed out in relief once he felt air filling his lungs. He coughed again, dropping back down as he massaged his throat. Harry instantly turned to scowl at the person while rubbing his throat. He saw a woman with blonde hair in a bob. Her lips were painted black along with her eyeshadow. She had black winged eyeliner and a black ace painted on her face.

She was wearing a black and white leotard with black heeled boots on her feet. She was tangled in green vines and Harry smiled. 

“Ivy, where are you?”

“I’m here Harley, you okay?” Niall said as he jumped down from a higher ledge. He was wearing his regular green bodysuit and ivy-embroidered into the outfit. 

“I’m-”

“-He’s fine.” The Joker interrupted.

Harry giggled before waving at him, and Niall just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Harry turned back to Ace who had a scowl on her face. Everyone was staring at her now, and her scowl soon transformed into a smirk. 

“Why are you here Ace? You think it’s okay to destroy my property?” The Joker asked.

“You do it to others all the time, but it’s not the same is it because it’s fine when you do it, isn’t it?” she smirked, and he growled in reply. “I see you’ve found a new sidekick, who is it? Harvey, Hayley or something.”

“It’s Harley, and he’s not a sidekick, he’s my partner now,” he stated, glaring harshly at her.

“Oh? I thought that I was your partner at one point.”

“Oh please, I didn’t need you at all. It was only one time, don’t get so caught up about it.” The Joker growled.

“Really? You didn’t need me? If I remember correctly, you needed me to brainwash someone so you could get what you wanted.”

“That was one time.”

“But it worked, so that’s something, isn’t it. You think you can just throw me away once you were done with me? Well I’ve come back, and you can guess how happy I was when I found out that you were married to your new ‘partner’ you can wonder how happy I was when I heard the news.” she grinned as she looked over at Harry. “You’re having children? how cute!” she said with fake happiness.

“Leave Harley out of this Taylor,” The Joker muttered.

“I don’t go by that name anymore; I’m Ace.”

Harry looked between the two of them with a frown on his face. He didn’t understand what was going on or what they had in the past and he wanted to know.

“Who are you? Why have I not heard anything about you?” Harry questioned, and Ace laughed. 

“You didn’t mention me to your partner? How sad?”

“He didn’t need to know; you weren’t anything he needed to worry about.”

“Well, I’m a problem now,” she muttered before trying to get herself out of the vines. “Get me out of this!”

“No way, you’re staying like that,” Niall replied, folding his arms as he looked at her.

“Alright, we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” her eyes began to glow as she stared at him, hypnotising him after a few seconds. The guards were mesmerised as they dropped their guns and looked like they were frozen in shock. Harry watched with wide eyes, a bit frightened by what he was seeing.

“M-My plants. W-Why would you kill my plants?” Niall whispered, slowly collapsing to the ground. He felt all the pain of trees that were getting cut down, petals that getting plucked away from their flowers and seeds that were being eaten. This made all the vines slowly unwind themselves from Ace’s body, setting her free from the leafy prison. She smirked to herself once seeing his pain.

“I-Ivy.” Harry gasped as he watched him begin to cry, he looked so hurt, and he had never seen him become so emotional. His cheeks were red as tears seemed to roll down his cheek. Harry didn’t know what was happening to him, but it looked painful.

“No!” he screamed. “It hurts!” Niall whimpered. He was on his knees at his point, and he was curling in on himself, tightly holding himself as he tried to push away the feeling. “They’re fine; they’re fine. They’re not hurt. They’ll grow back again.” he muttered, clasping his hands over his knees.

“Harley, look away,” The Joker whispered, and he immediately did, only catching a little glimpse of her eyes. He turned to look at him instead, but he wasn’t where he sounded like he was. Harry looked around and saw that there was no one there, he was all by himself.  He frantically followed the sound of the voice, but it was nowhere to be seen. The cold wind caused him to curl up on himself again. 

“Puddin’?” he called out and there was no answer. “Puddin’, where are you?” Harry shouted but whispered the next part. “Puddin', I’m scared.” 

“Pooh?” he heard a voice say. “Pumpkin turn around.” Harry turned to see his lover standing by the cliff edge with his arms spread out wide towards him. 

“Come here Harley, Come to Daddy.”

Harry turned his head to the side, one of his pigtails falling in front of his face. He looked slightly different. His skin was not the normal white complexion; it was more of a tan colour. He had a beard on his face, not like before where he was beardless. His eyes were still the cerulean blue they were before, but they seemed softer and kinder. His hair was brown instead of green, but it was still slicked back into a quiff. He had on a white shirt with an untied bowtie around his neck, black trousers and black brogues. He looked exactly like The Joker but only…Normal.

“Mr J?”

“It’s me, Louis. Come with me, and we can get away from here, we can go raise our two little girls together.” he smiled, and Harry stared at him with wide eyes. 

“H-How did you know we’re having girls?”

“Don’t you trust me, Harley?” Louis frowned.

“I trust you; I do Daddy.”

“Then come with me, let’s go home. You’re so perfect Pumpkin for me; I love you so much.” Harry blushed, looking down at his hands. “Come here Pooh; then we can leave.”

“Yeah?”

Louis smiled brightly when Harry started hobbling over to him. “Yeah, I will look after you because you’re doing such a good job at being a mother.”

“I am?”

“You’ll be the best mother in the world.” he grinned, his arms reaching for Harry. “I love you okay?”

“I love you too,” Harry replied, getting halfway to where Louis was standing.

“Let’s just settle down, and we can have one big happy family. Do you want that Harley?”

“I want that.” Harry nodded. He was now three-quarters of the way there and was so close to being able to hold onto Louis. 

“Come give me a kiss,” Louis whispered once he was only a metre away from him.

Harry nodded as he leant forwards, slowly closing his eyes so he could kiss his lover. He leant and leant but after a few seconds felt nothing. His eyes shot open in confusion as he looked over at the emptiness. He gasped as he saw the cliff and the massive drop before him. He stepped back but crashed into a body, jumping around to find out who it was. Harry saw Ace just in front of him with a look of disgust on her face. In the corner of his eye, he still saw the guards looking shocked, but he also saw Louis being choked by some vines around his throat. He heard Niall shouting ‘you killed them! you killed them!’ over and over again as he watched Louis struggle for breath.

“You’re so stupid, why did you believe it was him?” Ace spat, standing with her hands on her hips.

“W-What? I-”

“It was a dream idiot, and you fell for it. Now I can kill you for it.”

Harry gasped. “No, please!” he looked back at the drop behind him, trying to stay as far away from it as possible.

“Goodbye, Harley. You won’t be missed” she smirked before kicking him in the chest. Harry lost his balance as he tried to grab onto something but he couldn’t. He looked at Ace with wide eyes, but she just grinned as she watched him fall off the ledge. 

At that point, just as he was about to fall, Niall seemed to wake up out of his hallucinations and let Louis go from the vines he had accidentally trapped him in. He saw Harry be kicked off the edge and he gasped. Niall quickly ran over to the cliff face. He threw some seeds down, holding his arms out and hoping that something down there would help him survive. He stared at the dark pit for a few seconds before he soon let out a loud growl. Niall instantly got up and threw a seed at her which eventually constricted her whole body from moving. In this time, Louis was able to grab one of the fallen guns and pointed it at Ace’s body. 

“Don’t do it, Joker, you can finally have me as your sidekick again,” she grinned, and he glared at her. "I got rid of that waste of space, and now you can have me all to yourself."

“You can never replace Harley! You’ll never be as good as him, and you never were as good as him! I hope you will remember in hell what happens today for a very long time, I never really cared about you Ace, you were the waste of space.” Louis spat before shooting her three times. Once in the heart, once in the stomach and another in the chest. “Don’t touch my Harley.”

Niall smirked as her blood dripped out onto the vines. “I hope you die a painful death,” he muttered then abruptly snapped her neck with one of the vines. Her head lay at a weird angle once he dropped her to the ground and the guards soon woke up from their trances. 

Niall looked back over to the cliff, immediately frowning as he thought about Harry and whether he would be okay.

“What do we do Joker?” Niall asked as he stared at the rocks.

“SHUT UP!” he screamed, and everyone froze. 

“I’m only trying to help okay, for once I want to help you, and this will be the only time you’ll get help from me, ever and that’s only because Harley is my friend, I’ll never be yours. I’m only doing it for him.”

“I know it may have seemed like I didn’t care at all, but I did okay. Newsflash, Joker, cares for once,” he muttered as his face contorted into anger. “Oh boy, I really want to kill someone today. So, so badly.”

“Joker, I know you’re angry, but for once I’m going to have to say don’t do that. Just try and think about something positive. Harley’s not gone, he’s a survivor. He’s gone through a lot of your bullshit, and he’s still here right? Just control yourself.”

“Control yourself?” The Joker laughed. “How funny.”

“Please, I don’t want you to massacre the whole city right now.”

“I want to so badly.” The Joker growled as he began to pace around, tapping the gun to his forehead. 

“Harley will be alright Joker.”

“I’ve already lost a wife; I don’t want to lose a husband now.”

Niall frowned as he turned his head to the side. He knew about Harley, but he hadn’t heard anything about a wife. 

“Let’s go.” Louis sighed.

“What do you-”

“I SAID LET’S GO!” The Joker shouted, pointing a gun at him and Niall stepped back a bit.

He huffed before nodding and following after The Joker.

 

 

_The Joker stared at Harry as he wrote something down._

_“It’s been a long time since I last saw you, Harry.”_

_Harry blushed. “I know, I’m sorry. It was my fault Mr J.”_

_“I missed our conversations.” The Joker said as he leant his body against the desk so he could get closer to Dr Styles._

_“I missed them too.” he said, brushing a piece of his hair back._

_The Joker smirked, a little surprise making its way onto his face. His blue eyes were staring up at the Doctor but it didn't seem to make him uncomfortable._

_“I wish I could get out of here.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“You make me want to.” Harry looked up at him with wide eyes._

_“Really?” The Joker nodded. “I don’t think I could shorten your sentence. They wouldn’t listen to me. No one really does.” he muttered to himself, but The Joker heard._

_He tilted his head to the side. “If you need someone to listen to, I’m here.”_

_“Thank you.”  Harry smiled and bit his lip. “It says in your file that you have killed over 700 people in only two years.”_

_He raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Does that make you afraid of me?”_

_“No.”_

_The Joker grinned and shifted in the tight restraints he had over his body._

_“I am surprised. You don’t seem to be phased by any of the ‘crimes’ I have committed.”_

_“You’re not a bad person. You’re just...misunderstood.”_

_The Joker let out a chuck which made Harry frown in confusion. Both were surprised at what the other had done. “You would not like to see some of the things I’ve done to people; it’s the type of stuff that gives you nightmares.”_

_“I’ve seen a lot of things Mr J,” Harry muttered to himself while brushing a strand of his chocolate hair out of the way._

_“Sometimes I wish I committed more.” Harry looked up at him, not appearing to be phased by what he said._

_“Even though I haven’t been a psychiatrist for long, I’ve heard a lot of stories; you’re taught how to be calm in many different circumstances. Eventually, when you hear the same stories, it becomes a regular thing that you hear. I’ve only been here for four months now, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t listened to a lot, doesn’t mean I’ve heard everything. I know about the things you’ve done to people, but I can’t change what’s already happened.”_

_“That is true.”_

_Their conversation soon turned to another psychiatric assessment which The Joker would often take off topic._

_"Tell me something about yourself." The Joker said, and Harry frowned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Tell me something that no one knows about you. You trust me right?"_

_"I do...but I don't know what to tell you," Harry blushed._

_"Anything Harry, whatever you think will interest me."_

_"Oh Mr J, you've probably heard it all, my story can simply not interest you. It's too boring."_

_"No one is boring Dr Styles; you certainly aren't."_

_Harry laughed nervously before looking down at his hands. "Um...I guess...Like you, I had an abusive father. It doesn't sound as bad as what happened to you, with the circus and all but he would hit me occasionally. Nothing too serious at first." The Joker turned his head to the side, feigning interest. "But um...he hit my mum once, and that's when she decided to leave and thankfully she took me with her. I was glad to escape from that hellhole." Harry sighed, looking at the clock afterwards. “I have to go Mr J, umm…time is up.”_

_“Aww, so soon.”_

_“Y-Yeah, I’ll see you later.”_

_Harry’s hands lingered on the table before he hesitantly lifted his hand to touch The Joker’s face. He smiled shyly as he gently touched his cheek. The Joker’s smirk soon turned into a haunting look as he tilted his head to the side._

_“Goodbye, Joker.”_

_“Goodbye, Dr Styles.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just avoid looking at AO3 until I next update the chapter but yeahhhhhh.
> 
> So I heard about the plane crash in Colombia literally like an hour ago, and I want to send my condolences to the families of the people who died. It was a very sad event.
> 
> Is there anything you want to know about me? I will tell as long as it doesn't reveal too much information about me. I am quite a closed off person tbh but do ask what you really want to know.
> 
> Two more chapters btw
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the only reason I did not update yesterday, apart from being busy, is that I did not want to leave you without an update for four days as I will be gone over the weekend and the next time I could update would have been Monday and that is faaaaaarrrrrrr too long.
> 
> I finished my CA today, I am sooooo happy.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter

News had gone round about Harry’s supposed death and as time went on The Joker and Niall were starting to lose hope. The Joker was doing things he had never done before and took his killings to a whole new level. He was not able to get caught by Batman or the police for about two months after Harry had been pushed off the cliff. Everyone was afraid of him at this point and hoped that he or someone would find Harry whether he was dead or alive. No one ever suspected that he would do something so drastic, they did not realise how much The Joker cared for Harry.

The Joker was sitting on top of a roof, and he toyed with a gun in his hand. The city was out in front of him, and he could hear all of the sounds from below. He looked up at the sky once he felt little raindrops hit his skin. It didn’t take long before the rain turned heavy and was soaking through his clothes. He didn’t really care when his hair flopped in front of his face, and some of his lipstick ran down his chin. 

He looked up when he saw a large leaf patch hovering over his stop the rain from hitting his head. He only let out a grunt before he turned to look out at the city. 

"I don't need it."

The Joker heard Niall huff from behind him. 

"You could at least say thank you," he muttered.

"Well I said, I didn't need it." The Joker growled before taking out his knife and slicing the stem in half.

"Oww," he scowled, and immediately the large plant collapsed back down. "What's wrong with you?" The Joker did not say anything. "You know what? I have had enough of your pity party! Whenever I try to help you, you push me away! I am only trying to help you, and this will be the only time I will so just accept my help!" Niall shouted, and The Joker's bored face soon turned into his signature smirk. "Of course, you have nothing to say. I will just go and look for Harry myself."

The Joker didn't turn around when he heard light steps run away from him but he didn't look back to see Niall leave. 

His smirk remained the same while he was left by himself. He was glad he was gone anyway, he did not want him around.

The Joker sat up when he heard the swoosh of a cape and heavy footsteps come towards him. He smirked once he was pulled up from the ledge and lifted up off of the ground. His feet were dangled high off of the ground before he was placed down on the roof.

“You need to stop Joker. You’ve gone too far.” Batman growled. The Joker just laughed as he turned to face him.

“I’ve gone too far.” he scoffed. “I have a reason.”

“I know you think you’ve lost Harley but that doesn’t mean that you have to kill everyone for it.”

“You don’t know what it feels like to lose everything do you.” The Joker growled, walking away from Batman and closer to the edge of the roof. They were a few metres apart from each other, The Joker with his back to Batman.

“I do know what it feels like.”

“How could you have possibly felt like I have. I have lost a wife, a husband and four children. I have a right to do what I’m doing Batman,” he growled.

“I may not know the whole feeling of losing someone like you have but when you killed Robin, that hurt. We had been partners for years Joker, and you wanted to ruin that. Why?”

“So you can know the pain I’ve felt. I wanted you to have a bad day like I had when I lost my wife.”

Batman sighed. “Okay, I will never forgive you for what you have done, but now I need to take you away. You’ll be going to Blackgate Prison now.” 

“Oh how fun.” The Joker said, rolling his eyes afterwards. 

“You’ll find Harley, Louis.”

“Don’t call me that! We’re not friends.”

“I think we could have been if life hadn’t turned out the way it did.”

“Well, who’s fault was that then, huh?” he smirked, and Batman shook his head.

“I’m taking you away Joker alright? You’ve caused too much harm already.”

The Joker laughed before pulling out his hand gun from his holster and aiming it at Batman. “You see Liam” Batman glared. “I don’t think I want to go to prison, so unless you fight it out with me, there is no chance I am going with you. I have a Harley to find,” he smirked.

“Put the gun down,” Batman growled. 

“I don’t think so.” he singsonged. “I have somewhere to be, now goodbye Batman, now’s not the time to talk.” The Joker muttered before shooting him in the stomach twice. Batman had no time to react as he doubled over, falling onto a knee as he clutched onto his belly. “Goodbye!” he shouted, running away and jumping off of the roof. 

Batman quickly ran over in pain to see if he could still find him. He switched to infrared vision, but he couldn’t see anybody that looked like him. He had just disappeared. 

 

 

_In the morning The Joker found himself sitting in Harry’s office. He was throwing some pieces of paper in the bin from Harry’s chair. His feet were propped up on the desk, and the lights were off while he waited for Harry to come. He had been in there for another ten minutes before the door opened and he heard a gasp from the door. The Joker turned towards him and showed his alluring smile when he saw him frozen by the door._

_“Joker! W-What are you doing here!”  Harry exclaimed, abruptly closing the door behind him._

_“Do you not want me here?”_

_“The guards may come by.”_

_“Only if you tell them about me,” he said, a small threat in his words. He ran his tongue over his lip before sucking it in between his teeth. “You wouldn’t snitch on me would you?”_

_“No,” Harry sighed. “I couldn’t, you’ve already gone through enough.”_

_“Thank you.” The Joker replies as he turns to look out of the window to his right. His feet loudly hit the floor, moving about in his chair while he stared at the morning sun. “Four months Harry, four months I’ve been here.”_

_“That’s the same as me.”_

_“You get to go outside, but I have to stay in here.”_

_“You’ll get out soon.”_

_“Sooner than you think,” he muttered to himself._

_A soft sigh came from Harry’s lips. The files he had in his hand were placed on the desk, and The Joker only glanced over at them before he looked back at Harry._

_“Why did you come here?” Harry questioned, heading over to the coffee machine on top of a counter so he could grab some coffee. He had a late night; he was allowed to. Harry cleared his throat before taking a seat on another chair._

_“Am I not allowed to visit my friend?” The Joker grins widely, and it made Harry squirm in his seat._

_“You were serious about that?”_

_“I was.”_

_“I guess you can visit me. It’s just that I don't want you to get into any trouble.”_

_“Being in confinement is not fun you know, and I wanted to talk outside of our ‘Patient and Doctor’ relationship.”_

_“Alright then.”_

_During the next few minutes, they talk and talk, The Joker making him blush every so often. He could not wait to have him._

_“Oh, I have an appointment with a patient soon. I have to go Mr J. Sorry about that.”_

_“Go on Harry, could you check the corridor for me?” The Joker asked, another one of his sinister smiles overtaking his face and his pointy white teeth showing as well._

_Harry nodded once he got off of the chair and quickly peaked around the corridor to see if anything was happening. The coast was clear and Harry moved to tell him but his back was quickly slammed against the door. The Joker could hear his breath hitch as he leant all his weight onto Harry’s body. He buried his face into his neck while simultaneously holding his arms above his head._

_“I can’t wait to have you as mine.” he muttered into his soft skin._

_Harry was frozen, but he wasn’t making any moves to escape from him. The air in the room seemed to thicken, tension building up around them. He kept him as his prisoner,  pressing him to the wall. Harry stood still when he brushed his lips against his._

_“Our next meeting is soon, something I can’t wait for.”_

_“W-What are you doing?”_

_The Joker smirked before pushing away, Harry letting out a large breath he didn’t realise he was holding._

_“Goodbye, Doctor Styles. Until next time,” he muttered, sparing a glance at him before closing the door._

_Only a few hours later, he saw Harry when he walked past his cell again. This time instead of walking away with his head down, he went up to his cell. The Joker slid off of his bed and slowly stalked over to the bars. Harry was tightly clutching his files, and he looked slightly nervous as he occasionally met The Joker’s eyes._

_“Hello, Harry. Come to visit me?”_

_“I can’t stay too long Mr J; I have to go back to my office.”_

_“Really? Maybe I will have to visit you then.”_

_“Umm…I wanted to give you something.” The Joker raised his eyebrows. “Here.” Harry handed him a small toy of a dog, and he quickly took it up._

_“Thank you, Doctor.”_

_“It’s okay,” he whispered, wrapping a hand around one of the bars. “I er…yeah, that’s all I wanted to do. I have to go, bye.” Harry said, waving a hand before stepping away. After a minute or so, Killer Croc spoke to him._

_“What are you doing to him, Joker?”_

_“I’m doing nothing.” he smirked then slipped onto his firm bed._

_“I can tell what you’re doing. You need to stop leading him on.”_

_“Who said I was doing that? I’m just having a little fun.”_

_“Don’t take it too far.”_

_“Oh Croc, when have I ever done that?”_

_“Yeah sure.” he growled._

_The Joker smirked to himself as he leant back against his pillow. “It’s all harmless fun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I lied, there are two more chapters after this. I really can't count, I am going to fail at life.
> 
> Tomorrow it will be a month until my birthday.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii!!!! How are you??
> 
> Also, there is some smut for you. I decided to add some.
> 
> There is only one chapter left after this :(

It had been five months since Harry had fallen off the cliff and The Joker had calmed down a bit. They still didn’t have much information about where he could be. Niall had checked the pit itself but found nothing apart from a bit of ripped clothing that he remembered Harry was wearing. They tried to find some traces, but now they were truly worried, what if someone had found him.

The Joker sighed as he lay back against his bed. He did not like having nothing to do but today he needed a rest. He felt drained, a lack of sleep finally catching up with him.

In the corner of his room, there was a target board that had knives scattered over it. He looked over to the board and sighed as he brought his hands to his face. He never normally had nightmares, but for some reason, they seemed to be coming to him. He usually liked his nightmares as they sometimes gave him ideas for a killing people. Now they were memories of seeing Harry falling off the cliff. He hated seeing it over and over again, so he didn’t sleep unless he needed to.

He didn’t think that he cared that much about Harry, but after spending months without him, while realised he did. It was rare, but he felt lost for once.

There was a knock on the door, and he quickly sat up. His eyes clenched together with a little bit of anger overtaking him. Who wanted to disturb him at this time? He picked up his gun while he got off the bed, walking out of his room to the living room. He had finished refurbishing the apartment, but a few things were still lying on the floor broken. From himself though not from Ace. There was another knock, and he growled lowly. This person needed to be patient. He cocked his gun as he slowly walked to his door.

The Joker looked through their keyhole, but he could only see the back of a hooded coat. He had sent his guards away for the night, telling them to be back in the morning. The Joker wanted to be alone.

He opened the door, and he stared at the person in front of him. They were wearing a brown trench coat, and they had the hood thrown over their head. 

“Who are you?” The Joker asked.

The person jumped before turning around. His eyes widened, and a gasp left his lips. 

“Hi, puddin'.” 

The Joker froze as he looked straight at Harry. He was holding two babies in his arms who were both sleeping peacefully, and Harry looked close to crying.

“How?” The Joker spoke after a few minutes. 

“I-I." 

“You were gone for five months. You fell off a cliff, and you’re…you’re here?” 

“Umm…It’s a long story but Mr J, I came back. I couldn’t stay away from you.” Harry laughed break.” as he looked down at his feet. “And I had...our children.” 

The Joker quickly pulled Harry inside, closing the door behind him. “You’re alive.”

“I know puddin’, I am-” he gasped as The Joker kissed him. 

Harry immediately melted into the kiss, and he whimpered quietly as his head turned to the side. Harry slowly leant into him, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed him.

“Harley, I missed you.” The Joker muttered against his lips. 

“I missed you too Mr J; I heard what you were doing while I was gone. You must have really missed me.” he giggled.

“I did. You know what happens when you; I away from me. Now tell me what happened Harley, I demand to know.”

Harry sighed before taking a seat on the sofa. “Well umm…After I had gotten pushed off the cliff, Ace had made me hallucinate about something, and I was stupid enough to believe it.” Harry frowned.

“What did she make you think?”

“I er…do not know if I should say.”

“Tell me.” The Joker persisted.

“It was you but as Louis, like you weren’t how you look now. I think it was you before Batman turned you.” The Joker frowned slightly. “But it was saying how we would be a happy family and all that.” Harry laughed nervously. “You kept telling me to come to you.”

“Did you not hear me calling for you?”

“I couldn’t hear anything apart from your voice, everyone else had disappeared. Were you not affected?”

“I wasn’t, it was only people who weren’t ‘crazy’ yet that got hallucinations.”

“Does that mean I’m not fully insane?” The Joker nodded. “Ugh.” Harry groaned, and Louis chuckled.

“After she had pushed me off the cliff, it was a long fall to the ground but I never actually…hit the ground. I think it must have been Ivy who saved me because I landed on a bed of leaves that softened my landing.”

“I guess I have to thank that weed for helping me then.” The Joker scoffed, rolling his eyes afterwards and Harry giggled.

“Yes you do, and maybe you two could get along?”

“That would never happen.”

“It took me a few weeks to get out of the pit, but eventually I found an exit. I stayed in the Asylum and travelled all the way back to Gotham for two months or something like that which meant I was able to have the babies. Then I came back here to see you.”

“Why didn’t you come back earlier?”

“I was um…staying with Deadshot and his wife; they have a child, so I was learning how to look after a child. I knew that his wife was a bit uncomfortable with me being there as she had heard everything that I had done but I think she warmed up to me after a while.” Harry grinned.

"I guess I must pay Deadshot a visit then."

"To say thank you?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No-"

"To say thank you." 

The Joker sighed. “At least you’re back now; you could have saved a whole lot of lives if you came back earlier.”

Harry just smiled then huffed as he heard one of the twins begin to cry. “I finally get them to sleep and then they decide to start crying now.” he scoffed.

“Are these our twins?”

“Our twin girls.” he replied, with a soft grin on his face.

“They look just like you. Have you named them?”

“Delila is this one," Harry smiled, lifting the arm that was holding one of the babies, and I want you to choose the other one.“

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, you don’t have to decide now but you still can.” 

Louis took one of the babies from him and held her carefully in his arms. “They look like you,” he muttered, and Harry smiled. 

“You repaired the place.”

“Yes. I changed a few things.”

There was a look in his eyes that he hadn’t seen before as he looked down at the baby in his arms. He looked fond for once, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from the girl. 

“I was worried how you might have felt about having children, but I think it suits you honestly. You may be a serial killer and a so-called psychopath, but I think that you’re a real softie inside.” Harry smirked.

“Oh really.” Joker grinned back.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Hm…we’ll see about that,” he replied before looking down at the girl in his arms. “I think I have a name.”

“What?”

“Dorothy”

“I like that.”

“Delila and Dorothy perfect.” he said, a small ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

_The Joker could feel Harry’s stare from his corner of the room. They had got back from a raid on an enemy’s base, and he was busy working on some documents. He knew that Harry was on the ledge he had been sitting on and he was looking out of the window, it would only entertain him for a little while._

_He heard a sigh escape Harry’s lips. The Joker was sitting at his desk, scribbling his signature down onto a piece of paper. An idea had come into his head before a smirk overtook his face. Harry had changed into a sheer lace slip on his body which was buttoned at the top. The Joker also knew that Harry was trying to attract his attention, but that soon changed as he slowly unbuttoned two of them. The Joker quickly glanced over at him. Harry spread his legs until they were right apart and he could see the black lace panties on his body. He ran a hand down his chest until he got to his crotch. A quiet moan left him when he touched himself. The Joker only smirked before turning his head back to his desk. He heard Harry huff before getting up from his seat and walking over to him. The Joker kept the smirk on his face, not turning to look at him._

_Harry gently rested his arms on the table, crouching down, so his body was hidden be the desk. He stared up at The Joker with a sly smile._

_“Hey Mr J,” he whispered seductively. “You’ve been working hard lately, I think you need a break”_

_The Joker looked down at him before a smirk overtook his face. “Is that so Harley?”_

_“Yeah, you should think about it,” he grinned while getting up to walk away from the desk. He swayed his hips from side to side, and immediately his eyes darkened. Harry didn’t get time to turn around before he was aggressively pushed against a wall and a mouth was on his neck. A moan escaped his lips when he felt him suck on his neck. The Joker sucked harshly on the skin. He wanted him to have his clothes straight off of his body; he wanted to see his naked skin and have it all to himself. The time it took for Harry to have his panties pulled off of him was less than a second._

_“You tryin’ to tease me, Harley?”_

_“I only wanted to play with you Daddy.” he whispered, feeling Louis smirk against his neck._

_“I can do that Harley.”_

_Harry gasped when his legs were hitched up onto his hips. Both of them groaned when their hips met and Harry’s head fell forward to rest on The Joker’s neck._

_"Daddy," he whined as his hands were pinned above his head with one of The Joker's hands._

_Three fingers slipped into his mouth, and he quickly sucked on them before they were pulled out of his mouth._

_Immediately he gasped when he felt two fingers pressed against his rim. The stretch wasn't so bad; he was used to it by now but Harry still let out a loud moan when they were pushed inside._

_It did not take long to prep him, and he was quickly becoming impatient._

_"Hurry up puddin'" he pouted._

_"Patience Harley, I'll only take longer if you complain."_

_Harry instantly shut himself up before he moaned when he felt The Joker push into him. His mouth was frozen open as he tried to adjust to his length. He felt Harry contracting around his length and he grinned into his neck. He pressed short kisses on the skin until he buried himself deep inside of him._

_"You can go puddin'" Harry nodded._

_He hitched Harry's legs up onto his waist, Harry moaning at the change in angle. The Joker quickly thrust in and out of Harry, increasing his pace ever so slowly._

_The Joker snaked a hand under his slip, thumbing over his sensitive nipples. He smirked when Harry whined high in his throat while he continued thrusting. He always loved listening to Harry's moans; they encouraged him to go faster._

_"F-Faster Mr J."_

_"Alright, Pumpkin."_

_Harry gasped quickly when he felt The Joker speed up; he was getting so close to his special spot. Moans and grunts slipped out if both of their mouths._

_Harry let out a cry when he skimmed over his prostate. He continuously began to hit it, staying at the right angle for Harry to feel him in every possible way._

_"M-More."_

_The Joker was furiously pounding into him, Harry unable to control the sounds that were coming out of him. He sighed when Harry threw his head back, his hands scratching against the wall._

_"You close Harley?"_

_"Y-Yes puddin', so c-close."_

_"Good," he muttered into the groove of his neck._

_Harry's skin felt hot all over, and he couldn't take it anymore, he was so close to cumming._

_His arms gripped tightly onto the Joker's shoulders when he came, his rim tightening around Louis' dick._

_The Joker whispered into his ear, telling him to cum and Harry listened. His back arched off of the wall, and he panted as he tried to calm himself down._

_It only took a few more thrusts into Harry's sensitive hole for him to cum inside of him. Harry smirked once he had regained his breath and soon he was giggling into The Joker's hair._

_"Thank you, Daddy."_

_He puckered his plump red lips and smiled when The Joker accepted his kiss._

_"Can you put me down Mr J? I feel tired now."_

_"Okay Harley." he smirked as he gently put him down._

_"Puddin', can you come to bed with me?" he whispered, playing with The Joker's fingers._

_"Not now Harley."_

_Harry pouted. "Okay,"_

_"Lay on the sofa, I will take you in later."_

_"Okay," Harry said, this time with a smile on his face._

_He gasped when The Joker slapped his bum, sticking out his tongue at him afterwards._

_Truth be told, The Joker did carry Harry back to bed once he was finished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but there is something about this chapter that I don't like but *shrugs* it's too late now.
> 
> I probably won't be writing from January to August of next year as I have too many important exams to worry about. 
> 
> I know you might miss me but I will miss this too.
> 
> I hope to publish one more story before then, so yeah.
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed yourselves so far because I have.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 reads!!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much guys! This story grew way quicker than 'TJDKY' 
> 
> You all have permission to be angry at me for not updating yesterday, I said I would not take longer than three days to update but hey. I wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't because it would not have been a good ending and yeah, I don't want to leave you on a bad note. Also, I have barely had anytime to do work let alone this so, here it is.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the last chapter :(((

Harry grinned while he ran with his two girls following behind him. They were both fifteen years old now and had wanted to come along with The Joker and him for a mission. They had been asking for years, ever since they reached the age of ten but they had always said no as they thought they were too young. They may have been psychopaths, but they still had good reasoning. Harry was dressed in his usual attire of a black and red leotard with black tights and some boots on. Even though he was pushing forty, he was still able to do the things that he needed to. He could still move as if he was twenty-one. The girls were wearing red shorts with black tube tops and red boots to go with it. They followed in their father’s footsteps and had a similar style to him, wanting to borrow some of the old things he wore, even though they could not fit into them. 

The Joker soon came from around the corner with the bag of items they had stolen from the house. They wanted to start off small instead of throwing them straight into the deep end, so a house robbery was perfect. They were learning quickly as well because they had managed to sneak into the house without setting any alarms off. Harry and The Joker stayed only a few metres away from the house, hiding behind some bushes and getting ready in case anything bad happened. 

They ran through the streets, Delila and Dorothy practising acrobatics every so often. He was so proud of them as they had developed the mind of The Joker and the acrobatic skills that he had. They would grow up to be the perfect criminals.

“Keep up Papa and Dad, you’re too slow!” they both called as they ran slightly ahead of them.

“We’re almost three times you’re age. Give us a break.” Harry replied, and the twins laughed. They eventually got to the van that was waiting for them a few streets away, but they were stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

“You really had to create more of you didn’t you.”

“Hey, maybe you and Catwoman should think about adoption, then we could have our children play together.” Harry grinned at Batman. “You’re not getting any younger.” 

“I might have to if you’re going to keep up with this gig any longer.”

“You love us really.”

“Your twins, you getting them into it as well?”

“They wanted to themselves.” Harry smiled as he ruffled their hair.

“Well if you’re going to rob someone, I would recommend choosing some who is not the mayor, possibly with a bit of a lower profile,” Batman muttered.

“Ugh, you never gave us advice. Take this for granted kids; he’ll never do this again.”

Batman rolled his eyes. “You were old enough to choose what you wanted.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s go girls.”

Batman let them go as they drove down the road and back to their house. They had decided to move into a house that suited all their needs. They had a four bedroom house, but one of the bedrooms was used as a storage room for all their weapons which could only be opened with a code that only Harry and The Joker knew. They didn’t want their babies getting hurt. 

They drove past Arkham Asylum, the building having taken a turn for the worst over the fifteen years. 

“What’s that Papa?”

“It’s where I met your Dad.” Harry smiled weakly as he rested his head against the window. He didn’t want you to remember the past too much; he never liked remembering the bad things.

Only a few hours later they went into their back garden where a forest was just behind it. Occasionally they would go inside and have a bonfire and today was one of those days. They were sitting on some logs that surrounded the fire, specks of yellow and orange rising to the sky. Harry was perched on The Joker’s lap, and their two girls were sitting together, Delila braiding hair. Harry was happy that the twins got along so well, they worked as one organism. Of course, they had arguments which sometimes led to violent fights, but it didn’t change anything. He could see them doing great things in the future. 

Harry giggled into The Joker’s neck, and he wrapped his arms around him.

“You know, I’m glad I became a psychologist and if it weren't for Batman, I wouldn’t have met you. I don’t think I would have come across you if it wasn’t for the Asylum anyway.” Harry blushed.

“Harley, I would have found you at one point.”

“You think so?” Harry whispered.

“I think so. You know what I can do when I want something.”

“I know, I’ve seen it countless times.” he giggled. “Mr J, I’ve gotten used to it now.”

“Of course.”

“Imagine if our daughters ended up fighting Liam’s kids. Haha, that would be funny wouldn’t it.”

“Very.” The Joker grinned.

He looked back at the fire, smiling as he glanced at his children. He looked over to their pet hyenas as well who were curled up by the fire and sleeping peacefully. Yeah. He was happy. Everything turned out alright in the end. He sighed once more as he snuggled up close to The Joker. They may still have been criminal masterminds, but that didn’t matter. They still loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

 

 

_Normally Harry would be inside by now, but he couldn’t see him. The Joker looked around their apartment before rolling his eyes when he couldn’t locate where he was. He should have been inside, but there was no sign of him._

_“Harley?” he called. No answer._

_A low growl erupted from his mouth before he grabbed his coat and headed out of the door. He would just have to find Harry himself._

_“You, where’s Harley?” The Joker growled, pointing at one of his henchmen._

_“On the roof, Boss.”_

_Storming off in the direction of Harry, he quickly swung his coat over his shoulders. He ignored the cold as he stepped onto the stairs that led to the roof. Harry was curled up in a ball, staring at whatever he thought was interesting. The Joker saw Harry sigh and rest his arms on his knees._

_Slowly walking over, he watched as Harry ran a hand through his long hair._

_Harry gasped when he felt the coat get draped over his shoulders. His head shot up to look at Louis, his eyes wide in awe and surprise._

_“Thank you, Mr J.”_

_The Joker just grunted before he slipped down to sit beside Harry. A blush dusted over Harry’s cheeks once he saw what he was doing._

_“Why are you out here Harley?”_

_“I-I,” Harry frowned. “I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to look at the stars, they’re so beautiful.”_

_Harry rested his chin in-between his knees again, The Joker looking up at the sky._

_“If I ruled the world, I would make you one of the constellations in the sky. I would name one after you.”_

_Harry giggled. “You already rule the world Mr J.”_

_The Joker snickered as he rested his palms against the concrete floor. "Of course Harley."_

_A smile graced Harry's face, and he sighed happily._

_"Do you ever think about the future Mr J?" Harry asked, The Joker frowning to himself afterwards._

_"I tend not to Harley; it is just a waste of time." Harry hummed before looking at his black boots. "Do you?"_

_"I um... I guess, sometimes but i-it's not that important."_

_"Tell me, Harley."_

_"It really isn't-"_

_"I said tell me," he growled, and Harry nodded quickly._

_"I think about what we'll be like, and whether we'll still stay together in the future, I don't know. You might decide that you don't w-want me anymore. I mean, I've only known you for two years," Harry frowned, a slight pout on his face._

_The Joker only hummed. "Is that what you think about?"_

_"Y-Yeah,_

_"It's nothing," he laughed nervously and stared at his hands that were wrapped around his shins._

_"Harley look at me."_

_Harry shyly slowly turned his head to look at The Joker. He gasped when a finger, and people underneath his chin._

_"Why do you think that?"_

_"I don't know; people didn't like being my friend. Sometimes I got too annoying, and people just stopped talking to me." The Joker tilted his head to the side, and Harry blushed._

_"I'm gonna go inside," he sighed as he pulled The Joker's coat over his body and got up off of the floor._

_"No, you're gonna stay down here."_

_Harry yelped when he was pulled down onto the ground and taken into The Joker's lap._

_"O-Okay," he stuttered as The Joker smirked._

_"Come on Harley, you made me come all the way out here, and you won't stay to keep me company?"_

_"Sorry."_

_The Joker slipped a hand around his stomach, gently thumbing at the pale skin. Harry happily grinned as he sank back into The Joker's body._

_The stars shone brightly above them, illuminating the dark sky._

_"I like it up here. It's so pretty."_

_"Not as pretty as you Harley."_

_Harry giggled. "Thank you."_

_"I love you, Harley."_

_Harry gasped. "I-I love you too Mr J."_

_Harry smiled to himself; it was the first time The Joker told him that he loved him. He never thought he would hear the words come out of his mouth but he's The Joker, he surprises everyone. Harry felt reassured now, all his previous doubts now eradicated. He was happy in The Joker's arms, a place he never thought he would be but what's meant to be will always find a way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank you to everyone who read the story, kudos, commented, I appreciate you all. Thank you for the positive response to this story but ahhhhhh, it's over now *cries*
> 
> Please tell me anything you would like me to write about for this story, I may add another chapter or one shot or something about an event you would like to happen. So give me ideas. 
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. You guys are the best honestly. I want you to continue keeping smiles on your faces and succeeding in everything you do because you deserve it. 
> 
> I promise this is not the end xx
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	19. End Note

Hi guys,

So basically I wanted to do a big thank you and everything. I am so happy about the response I got from this story. I think a lot of people have enjoyed this series so far. 

Now, there definitely won't be a sequel because I have no idea where I would take it. For anything more to happen on this story it would have to be a one shot or an extra chapter or something but yeah, I don't really know.

I know I have done this before but I am just going to promote my old stories okay.

  * ['They Just Don't Know You'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081929/chapters/18519223) which is the first story of this series. 



'The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.'

  * ['Money Makes The World Go Round'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297/chapters/15817057) 



Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected or Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.

  * ['Let It Snow' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447)



A winter!Larry one shot.

  * ['Shakespeare's Love Story'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918/chapters/12592244) 



Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

  * ['You Can Call Me Queenbee'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031/chapters/11430688) 



Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?

I am thinking of posting a new story on Christmas and it will be called 'Bonnie and Clyde'. It's a short story, only four chapters and it should be finished on my birthday (January 3rd) I think it's cool.

If any of you have written any stories, I will gladly ready them!!!

Anywhooo, I love all of you guys yeah and I thank you for the support.

Thank you again my lovelies. 


	20. Extra Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS!!!!
> 
> Heyyyyyyy Lovelies!!!!
> 
> I have come up with an extra chapter for y'all. There will be another (that will come next week) and that will be a Christmas special...even though Christmas has gone but I'll post it anyway. This is set BEFORE 'They Just Don't Know You', see I guess it's a prequel into their previous lives before everything but it is in front of when The Joker first says he loves Harry.
> 
> Well I hope you like it.

Harry sighed as he wiped his face of the rain drops that disguised his tears. His clothes were soaking wet, and he could barely feel anything as he felt so numb. He stood, shaking, while he waited for The Joker to come and get him. His hair now stuck to his face and his make-up was probably running down his face. Harry must have looked like a mess.

“Puddin’” he whispered. 

It was cold, freezing and lonely. Harry was one of the only people on the usually busy street. The dark sky above threatened to release another thunderous rumble, but it never seemed to come. He slowly wrapped his arms around his body. Why was he taking so long? He said he would only be a minute. 

He really wanted to find shelter, but he didn’t want The Joker getting angry at him for not staying where he was meant to be, he had already suffered many times for doing the wrong thing. There was a step right behind him. He decided to sit there instead. 

The concrete step did not help at all as he felt the water soak through his pants as well. Groaning, he shifted his ass, so little water would get through. He really couldn’t understand why The Joker wasn’t here. He shivered some more, shaking out the rain from his hair. 

Harry looked up as he stared at the pavement in front of him. His head soon shot up when he heard the sound of a car engine coming down the street. He climbed up off of the step and hurried to the edge of the pavement. He couldn’t actually see the car properly as the headlights shone brightly, but he realised it wasn’t slowing down. It was only until it was a few metres away did he think to step away from the puddle. He saw it coming, but it was still a shock to him when the water was splashed over him. He growled when the car passed and turned to face the building behind him. 

He let out a loud scream before stomping over to his step again. He noticed himself in the mirror, and he looked terrible. Harry sighed while he wiped some of his hair out of his face. His dark figure in the window seemed to slowly transform into something else. He frowned when he saw his younger self again.

_Harry looked to his left as he stood in the rain. His father had made him stand outside in the rain for an hour without a rain coat. He only stood there in his white top and his denim shorts which were drenched in the rain. He didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this, he did everything his father asked him, but he was still angry at him. His mother had gone out and left him alone, and he knew that she wouldn’t be back for another few hours. He was shivering in his wellies and had his arms were wrapped around his body. His skin was turning wrinkly, and he really wanted to go inside, it had been almost an hour._

_A few of his neighbours peeked out from behind their curtains, but they never came out to help him. Everyone stayed to themselves in the neighbourhood, all drama being kept in the house._

_Harry stared down at his painted red nails and sighed, his father had shouted at him for the nail colour maybe that was why he was out there._

_He jumped when he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. His father stood there with crossed arms while looking away and a smile graced Harry’s face. He quickly ran inside but stopped at the porch._

_He shrugged off his wellies that had big pools in them, and he poured the water out onto the grass. The man standing by the door quickly pulled him inside. Harry yelped when his arm was tugged harshly, and he was pulled inside._

_“T-Thank you, D-Dad-”_

_A harsh slap hit his cheek, and he winced as he leant against the wall._

_“What did I tell you about calling me, Dad?”_

_“I-I don’t deserve i-it,” Harry whispered, looking down at his bare feet._

_“You call me Sir.”_

_“Yes S-Sir,”_

_“Maybe you’ll learn a lesson about doing this. I don’t want to ever see you wearing this shit again.”_

_“I-I don’t u-understand what I d-did wrong?”_

_“You know not to be a faggot, I raised you better than this.” his father growled._

_“I-I didn’t m-mean to do a-anything wrong.”_

_“You always say that, but you always do something wrong,” he spat before gripping onto Harry’s chin, making him wince in pain. His cheek was still burning from the slap, but this was making it worse. He was pulled a bit closer to the man._

_“Stop, please!”_

_“I will only stop when you fucking learn Harry.”_

_“You’re hurting me!”_

_“No, I’m not.”_

_“Please, stop,” he whimpered and let out a gasp when his face was released._

_“Go upstairs before I get even angrier,” his father grunted._

_Harry had nodded before he hurried upstairs into his bedroom, wiping the tears away from his face._

“Harley!”

Harry jumped as he turned away from the window and looked behind him to see The Joker’s car parked on the pavement. He stared at the man, and the man only quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Are you going to get in the car? I could just leave you out here if you want to stay.”

Harry knocked his boots together before frowning. “What took you so long?”

“I had some business to sort out, I thought I would be back quicker.” 

“I almost died!”

“I think you’re-”

“No! I’ve been in the rain for at least an hour, and I waited up for you! I could have just made my own way back! And now all my clothes are wet! And I feel disgusting! It’s all your fault!” Harry exclaimed, stomping his feet into a puddle before folding his arms and tried to act cross.

“Harley, get in. I brought you a towel. It is warmer in here. Come in.” The Joker smirked, waving the towel in the window.

Harry growled angrily, deciding to walk down the street instead. 

“Hey, stop being stupid, just get in.”

Harry sighed then opened the door to the car. Two towels lay against the passenger seat, and he huffed while he looked out of the window instead. The Joker merely smirked before passing him another towel and Harry scoffed but defeatedly put the towel over his body. 

“Why are you angry at me Harley?” 

Harry just rolled his eyes, slumping further back into his seat. He didn’t even want to answer that question.  

“Harley, you will not be angry with me forever. I know it.”

The angry man finally huffed before deciding to answer. 

“I’m not mad at you, i-it’s something else. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Are you sure? Daddy will listen to you.”

Harry just smiled weakly. “I'm all right,” 

The Joker reached over to touch his hand and frowned. “Never felt something so cold before.”

“No shit.” 

“Careful with that attitude Harley.” 

“Sorry Daddy,” he muttered, and The Joker smirked.

“It’s okay baby.”

Harry grinned as he looked out the window but he was not really able to see anything with the amount of water hitting the glass.

They arrived back at their home, and Harry quickly ran inside the apartment building. Harry was shaking at this point, and he went to the bathroom to dry himself off. 

“Baby, I’m coming in.” Harry smiled while he dried his hair with a towel, having rid himself of his clothes until he was just in his panties. 

The Joker pushed the door open and smirked when he saw Harry.

“Hello Harley,” he muttered before kissing the wet skin of his shoulder. He looked over to the bath in the corner that Harry was setting up for himself. The water was warm enough, but The Joker made it a tiny bit hotter.

He shrugged off his jacket and Harry raised an eyebrow. “You joinin’ me?”

The Joker nodded and a faint smile appeared on Harry’s face. 

A surprise sneeze escaped him, and Louis sighed. “You need to get in before you catch a cold.”

Harry turned his head to the side, a bit surprised by his sudden kindness. “O-Okay.”

The Joker got rid of his clothing and Harry watched with tempted eyes. 

“Over here Harley,” 

Harry nodded quickly before he scurried over to Louis. He keened when The Joker gently stroked over his face, brushing some hair back over his ears. 

“Off,” he muttered, tapping at Harry’s panties and he quickly kicked them off, leaving him naked. The Joker’s eyes ran over his body, but he didn’t say anything, keeping this neutral look on his face. The man climbed into the bath first and watched Harry expectantly afterwards. “Well?”

Harry smiled brightly before climbing in. The smooth but hard chest against his back felt comforting as some arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed happily into his arms and rested his head in the crevice of his neck.

The warm water regulated his body, and he finally felt comfortable again. Harry stared at the ripples in the water, giggling whenever he made the water move. He tilted his head back when Louis ran his hand through his hair. 

"I didn't mean to leave you, Harley, you understand that?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. 

"Good. Now sit up."

"What?"

"Sit. Up." Harry nodded before sitting up. "Turn around." 

Harry raised an eyebrow then turned around without question. He blushed under The Joker's gaze, looking down at the water. A gasp escaped his mouth when The Joker leant forward to kiss him.

Harry grinned as he got pulled forward into his chest and carried on kissing him quickly. Their tongues danced together, Harry gripping onto the side of The Joker's arms.

"Harley, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"O-Oh, nothing."

"Harley," he growled, and Harry sighed.

"I-It was only about my father. An old memory."

The Joker hummed. He knew about his father, Harry having told him everything about his past life.

"It was stupid."

"It isn't stupid." 

"I thought that I had forgotten about it but turns out I haven't, I guess I could never forget what happened for most of my life." he frowned.

"Pumpkin. You'll be fine, you have me now."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I do." 

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"Good. You'll stay with me yeah?" Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you, Mr J, for everything."

The Joker just smirked. "Let me wash you."

The rest of their bath consisted of them both washing over each other's skin. Harry often got distracted by the drawings on his chest, and The Joker would smirk at him. 

As they lay there for a few minutes, Harry relaxed with a huge smile on his face. He thought about how comfortable he felt in The Joker's arms and how far they had come. He really did love The Joker, he was thankful for everything that he had done, and he could not have asked for anyone better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What d'ya think?
> 
> You know I was going to write something wavy. Like imagine Harry giving him an underwater blowjob. #mad I was actually thinking of writing that but I didn't because it was a bit unnecessary and irrelevant.
> 
> Any ideas you want written? Just saying, I will only write one more 'extra' after the next special chapter but if you really, really, really want one more after that, then I will consider.
> 
> Q: How are you guys? 
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	21. Christmas special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so latttteeeeeeee. I'm so sorry guys, y'all can actually get angry at me because I said I would give this two weeks ago but I have been so bussssyyyy. I apologise again but here it is.
> 
> I came up with this Idea at least a month ago, lol but I still posted it.

“Merry Christmas Harley,” The Joker grinned, holding his arms out wide as he stood at the end of the bed. He wore only his black boxers and Harry lazily looked over Louis’ pale white but toned body.

“I didn’t think you celebrated Christmas.”

Louis simply shrugged before going to the closet to the side. Harry rolled over onto his stomach but smiled into his pillow. He was close to falling back asleep until Louis came back out wearing a suit.

“Come on Harley, we are going out, and Delila and Dorothy still haven’t woken up yet for some reason.”

“They’re only four Mr J; they probably don’t fully understand the concept of Christmas yet.” 

“You are probably right Harley,” Louis whispered. 

Harry’s eyes glanced over to The Joker when the bed dipped beside him, and he placed a kiss to his neck. Harry merely giggled into his arm when Louis’ kisses turned into bites.

“Mr J, stop!” he laughed.

Harry sighed happily when Louis rested on his back. “We’re going out; you need to get changed.” 

“Sure thing,” Harry replied before yawning, The Joker rolling off of his shoulders.

He stretched his body out under the covers. Harry slowly climbed out, stretching again as he rubbed his eyes. Harry went to his closet where he picked out an outfit for himself. He wore his usual outfit of a pair of black and red short shorts with a cropped top on over it. His black see through tights, and his pair of heeled boots were what finished off the look. 

The Joker had already gone to wake up Delila and Dorothy which was why only five minutes later they came in dressed in identical dresses. They wore sleeveless red and black chequered dresses that fell halfway down their shins. 

“You two look so beautiful.”

“Thank you!” they smiled.

“You look great too Harley,” The Joker smirked.

Harry smiled as he put on his signature gloves. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry whispered. 

The Joker’s eyes seemed to darken before he turned to grab his keys. 

“Let’s go, baby; we have somewhere to be,” 

“Where we goin’ Mr J?” Harry grinned as he went to hold onto both of the girl’s hands. 

“Somewhere for our little girls, it is Christmas; we might as well go and let them enjoy it.” 

Harry bit his lip to hold back the smile appearing on his face. 

“Oh, I almost forgot something!” Harry whispered, hurrying over to get the items from his drawers. He grabbed four red Santa hats and giggled as he placed them on the girls’ heads.

“Perfect,” he grinned once he put the hat on Louis’ head. 

Harry gasped as Louis snatched the hat from his hand but smiled as he put over his dyed blonde curly hair with highlights on the bottom.

“Beautiful,” The Joker smirked.

“Let’s go.”

They all piled into the car and drove to a nearby shopping centre. Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw where they were. 

“Why we here Mr J?”

“We have someone to visit,” was all The Joker said before getting out the car. 

Harry shrugged. “Let’s go then.”

Harry caught up with The Joker, holding Dorothy and Delila in each hand. They walked through the crowded mall and ignored the frightened stares of some of the people. They still enjoyed when people were scared of them. Now and then there would be someone who decided that it was okay to mess with them. Apparently, they hadn’t seen what happened to the many people before, and they would be found dead in a public area a few days later with The Joker’s marking on their body.

“We are here,” Louis smiled.

They stopped outside a Santa’s Grotto, and a broad smile soon appeared on the twins’ faces. 

“You get to meet Santa!” Harry giggled. 

“Can we go inside Dad?!” they asked, turning to Louis.

“It’s why we came, go ahead.” 

Harry watched as they ran inside with wide smiles on their faces. “Thank you for this Daddy,” Harry blushed before he followed after their two rascals. 

The two girls were waiting at the end of the queue, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on girlies, we don’t wait for anyone.” he smiled before tapping the person in front of them’s shoulder. The woman had an irritated look on her face when she turned around and gave Harry a once-over. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yes you can actually, um…we would like to go to the front,” he said, putting on one of his brightest smiles.

“And why would I do that?”

“My daughters are only four, and it’s their first time here.”

“Yeah, and? My son is three, and it’s his first time as well so you can wait.”

Harry pouted. “You must not know who I am.”

“Should I?”

“Yes,” Harry grinned before turning around just in time to see The Joker walk towards him. “Hey puddin’” he giggled then pressed a big kiss on his lips, making sure to add a long ‘mwah’.

“Hello Harley, is there a problem? I thought you would have gone through already?”

“I know, I thought I would have too, but this woman won’t let me past.” he pouted, looking at the woman, who’s face had paled by now. 

“How rude?”

“I-I’m sorry, it was just a m-misunderstanding. You can g-go ahead.”

“Thank you, Lady,” Harry grinned, taking the hands of the twins and marching to the front of the queue. Others looked like they wanted to protest but once they saw The Joker walk past them, they immediately bowed their heads down.

“Hello, Welcome to Santa’s-oh. H-Hi,” one of the people dressed as elves said, and they began to stutter once they realised who was there.

“Can we go through?”

“There’s another couple in there at the m-moment Sir, y-you’ll have to wait,” they stuttered.

“Excuse me Lady, but we would like to see him now, and you will let us see him now, or else,” Harry said, folding his arms and pushing his hips out to the side.

“O-Okay-”

“What! No?!” a male elf this time, who was quiet before, exclaimed.

“Is there a problem?” The Joker said and stared at him with his haunting eyes.

The parents behind them, the ones that were still there, were watching the dispute with careful eyes and pushed their children behind their bodies so they wouldn’t see what was happening.

“I-” the man looked to his co-worker before sighing. “No, you can go in Sir.”

The Joker just smirked before walking ahead. “Come on girls.”

Harry simply smiled at the two before skipping into the small room. It was set up like the living room of a wooden cabin. There was a big red chair with silver edges in the middle of the room. There was a Christmas tree in the middle, and a few presents were underneath the tree. A fake fire was burning on the left wall, and there was a fake window that showed a picture of snow.

The family inside all gasped but didn’t make any moves.

“Get out, it’s our turn now,” The Joker muttered.

“But we-”

“Get. Out.” 

The parents looked with wide eyes as he brought a gun out and pointed it at the head of the husband. “O-Okay kids, let’s go,” they muttered before pulling their son off of Santa’s lap.

“Come on Santa, our kids have waited for ages to see you,” he smirked before walking behind him, pressing the gun to the back of his neck but it was out of view of the twins.

“Go on girlies,” 

The twins both grinned before climbing onto Santa’s lap.

“H-Hello girls, w-what would you like for Christmas?”

Both of the girls giggled as they swung their legs over his knee. They recited the long list of toys and games that they wanted while Santa shakily nodded behind them. Harry smiled sweetly, taking a few photos on his phone.  

“Well, I think you may find some of those things u-under your tree very soon,” Santa smiled before awkwardly laughing his signature laugh. 

“Come on girlies, let’s go now.” 

"Say bye to Santa," The Joker smirked, slowly taking the gun away from the back of his neck. A sigh of relief escaped the man when The Joker stepped away.

"Bye Santa!" they giggled, and Harry smiled at them.

The Joker clapped a hand on Santa's shoulder, and he jumped in fright. "Thank you for your help Santa."

"M-Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Harry smiled.

 

Harry stood with both Dorothy and Delila resting on his hips. The Joker was standing beside him, and they were both facing a camera that was broadcasting them live. 

He had changed his clothing into a knee length Mrs Claus dress with white fur by his neck. He also had black knee-high boots on his feet.

Their decorated Christmas tree had many presents underneath them, and the baubles had The Joker's face on them.

"Merry Christmas everyone and welcome to 'Christmas with The Joker'" A sound of applause played in the background. "You get to watch us open presents." 

"That's right, isn't that fun?" Harry smirked.

"Yes Harley," he mumbled before pecking Harry's lips.

"Let's go to our first gift which is for our two little girls." He zoomed out into a wide shot using a button on a remote control of his. 

Harry placed both of the girls on the floor while The Joker put two medium boxes in front of them. They were wrapped in a blue tissue paper and had red ribbon wrapped over the top. 

“There you go, open up!”

Both Delila and Dorothy opened up their presents with glee. They ripped off the wrapping before getting to their presents. They were identical dolls for each of them, and they looked a bit like the twins.

“I love it!” they squealed.

“Now it’s your turn Harley,” The Joker smirked as he looked at Harry.

Harry blushed before taking the gift that he gave to him. “Thank you, Mr J.”

He carefully unwrapped the present then gasped when he saw what was inside, “Wow, thank you so much. They’re beautiful.” Harry grinned as he pulled out different pairs of lingerie, they varied from outfits to small garments, but he still loved it anyway.

“Now it’s time for my gift,” The Joker smirked, turning to look at the camera.

His gift was wrapped similarly to the twins, and soon he quickly opened it to reveal what was inside.

“Oooo, it’s a button. I wonder what it does?” he laughed.

“I thought you said that we would calm it down a bit this year Mr J?”

“Oh don’t worry Harley, I wasn’t going to blow anything up. Now we’ll cut to Gotham City where we see Batman about to open a gift I got him; then you can see what this button does.”

Harry looked towards the camera monitor beside the camera and watched as the recording switched to a dark mountain just outside of Gotham City. A gift sat on the ground that was in the middle of the camera shot. It had a tag with Batman's name written on it.

"Oh look! I even wrapped it up all nice for him," he smirked. 

Batman stared at the gift hesitantly before looking around the mountain. The Joker just scoffed at him, becoming impatient with how slow he was being. 

"Just open it, Batman!"

They watched as he finally decided to open the box. It all happened so quickly, and Batman didn't have enough time to step away before he got a pie to the face. 

The twins, Harry and The Joker all started laughing at the scene, watching as cream dripped down his face. 

"That's all for today folks; maybe you'll see us soon. Who knows? Have a Merry Christmas," The Joker smirked before cutting the feed. 

"I think this Christmas has been great Mr J," Harry grinned as he looked at the twins.

"I agree, Harley."

A gasp escaped his lips when The Joker pulled him close and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry sighed happily before relaxing into the kiss. It didn't go too far, only slow kissing for the time being.

He slowly pulled away when he felt a tug on his clothing. 

"Yes, Honey?" Harry asked, staring at The Joker with a glint in his eye.

"I'm tired Dad," one of the girls said.

"Okay, I'll take you to bed," Harry smiled before turning to look at Dorothy. "Up you get."

Harry took both of the girls up to their room and spent around half an hour getting them ready for bed. After he had pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads, he came back down to meet The Joker in their living room. He stood by their fireplace this time and was looking at something on the wall. 

"Mr J? Are you okay?" Harry whispered, sliding a hand over his bicep and gently pushing himself into his side. 

"Yes Harley, I'm fine." Harry happily grinned when The Joker ran a hand through his hair, purring quietly under his breath. 

"Thank you for today Mr J, I think the girls had fun, and so did I," Harry smiled sweetly. The Joker only hummed. "Are you coming up to bed with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Harry yelped as Louis lifted him up into a bridal carry. He instantly wrapped his arms around his neck as they walked out of the room. 

"You liked my present Pumpkin?"

"Yeah," Harry giggled. "I can't wait to wear them for you, Daddy."

"Hmm...And I can't wait to see them." 

The Joker carried him up into their room before laying him down on the bed. They quickly rid themselves of their clothes with Harry quickly stealing the bathroom first. Only twenty minutes later they were both in bed with Harry curled into his chest.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," Harry mumbled over his chest, and The Joker smirked. 

"Merry Christmas Harley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies, I was also thinking of doing a valentine's day chapter as well but that may be the last one guys. Sorry.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos


	22. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, Happy Fanworks Day and Happy Valentine's for yesterday. Even though I spent it by myself, I still had quite a fun day so... 
> 
> Here's the last chapter that I'll be writing for this story, sorry guys :(

Harry smirked to himself as he looked over Louis' sleeping body. An idea had just come to his mind, and he immediately pushed himself under the covers. The Joker was asleep on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes, quiet snores escaping him. The darkness didn't help him as he tried to go down to his hips. Eventually, Harry could see the outline of his dick through his boxers. Harry grinned before slipping two fingers into the hem of his boxers. Louis slowly stirred from underneath him, and Harry bit his lips as he pulled the boxers past his hips and down to his thighs. 

He subtly licked his lips before leaning down and slowly sucking on the tip of his dick. Harry kissed down his length until he got to the base. After only a few moments did he decide to wrap his lips around the head of his girth. He teased him by licking and sucking at only the head of his dick. The Joker moaned, bucking his hips up into Harry's mouth. That was when Harry quickly bobbed his head down, feeling The Joker thicken in his mouth. He licked a long stripe on the underside of his dick. He smirked to himself when another moan left The Joker's mouth; he loved the noises he would make whenever he did this to him. 

After a few bobs of the head, The Joker had completely thickened in his mouth, and he could tell that he was about to wake up. There were small drops of pre-cum in his mouth that he immediately swallowed. He looked up just when The Joker shifted his hips upward, and another groan was heard before he felt a hand grip his hair. 

“Harley,” the voice muttered, and Harry hummed. 

He peeked up from underneath the covers and grinned before he went back to sucking at his head.  

“What’s this for?” Louis asked after a breathy moan. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day today, and I want to give you something this morning,” Harry smiled.

“Hm…Whatever you want Harley.”

“Okay Daddy,” he giggled. 

Harry continued pleasuring The Joker bringing him close to the edge as he sunk all the way to the base of Louis’ cock.

“Fuck Harley, so good Pumpkin,” he muttered. 

Harry preened from the praises that he was getting, happily pleasing his Daddy. 

“Daddy’s close Harley.”

Harry slowly nodded, sucking harder as he went further down. The grip on his hair tightened, small tears running down the side of his face from the burn. It only took three more head bobs before he felt Louis cum in his mouth. A loud moan came just as his hips stilled and he squirted his semen down his throat, Harry quickly sucking it up.

“You’re so good to me Harley,” The Joker smirked when he pulled off. He was brought in quickly for a kiss, and he grinned as he was rolled onto his back. “I have somewhere to take you later.”

“Okay Mr J,” he grinned. 

It was only later when the sun was about to set when they went out. They quickly dropped their kids off at Niall’s house before heading to wherever The Joker was taking him.

_“Hey Ivy, could you look after these two for us?” Harry asked with a bright smile, pushing the two teenagers through his door. “Thank you so much; we’ll just be going now.”_

_“Wait, what?! You never told me you were coming over?!” Niall gasped when he saw them. He was wrapped in a dressing gown and looked a bit flushed probably from just having a shower._

_“Hi Uncle Ivy,” they both smiled, and Niall blushed._

_“Love you Ni,” Harry grinned, waving at them before running back to where The Joker was standing._

_“Harley!”_

They drove to a hill just outside Gotham City where you could see everything that was going on. The night sky had a few stars shining from above as they were away from some lighted areas. Harry had The Joker’s blazer slung over his shoulders, not realising how cold it was.

“It's so beautiful up here,” Harry smiled, looking at the city and the stars around them. 

“I know, but I brought you up here to see something else.”

“Ooo…What is it, Daddy?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You’ll have to wait and see Harley.” The Joker reached into the pocket of the blazer hanging from his shoulders and pulled out a red button. “It’s for you.” Harry grinned, happily accepting the thing from him. “I want you to look over there for the moment Pumpkin.” Harry nodded, looking over to a bridge for trains to cross over a river. 

“When can I use this Daddy?”

“Right now, wait for my command.”

Harry nodded just as he felt The Joker’s arms slide around his waist. He blushed when he felt hands hold his over the button.

“Okay, now.” 

Harry smiled before pressing the button and watching as the bridge exploded. He watched in awe at the fiery yellow ball of flame that made the bridge collapse into the river below it. The noise was loud enough for them to hear from where they were, and he felt small vibrations. A pillar of dark smoke rose from the explosion, rising all the way up to the sky. Harry squealed in happiness before turning around and giving The Joker a hug. 

“It’s so beautiful Mr J!”

“I’m glad you like it, Harley,” 

Harry smirked before giving him a big kiss. “Thank you, thank you!” 

“Let’s go back, Batman maybe after us soon.” he muttered, and Harry nodded.

 

 

 

“Mr J? Could you come in here for a second?” Harry called from their bedroom before smoothing over his outfit. He giggled as he went to sit on the bed. He laid himself out mermaid style leaning on one of his hands, facing the door as he waited for Louis. He heard the man approach the room and he quickly fixed himself up. Harry brushed his hair behind his shoulder before putting on a flirty smile. He smoothed out his red lace-trim slip and puckered his ruby lips. 

“Harley, what did yo-” The Joker’s eyes darkened as he saw Harry.

“Hey Daddy, I’ve been waiting for you,” he giggled, twirling his hair in his finger.

“What is thi-”

“Shh, I was wondering if you could tell me if I deserve you because I have been such a naughty boy,” Harry said seductively. Harry shuffled further back as Louis slowly walked towards him. “I’m not wearing any panties either, so I’m all yours.”

Harry smirked as The Joker looked at him with hooded eyes before crawling onto the bed. Harry giggled as he spread his legs, exposing himself to Louis. He pulled his skirt up to his stomach and Louis let out a distressed sound. He closed his eyes as he slowly crawled forward and paused just in front of Harry. 

“Harley,” he whispered before pressing a kiss onto Harry’s thigh. Harry spread his legs wider and shifted his hips forward.

Harry ran a hand through Louis’ green hair and smiled as he slowly pushed his head down. The Joker pressed kisses onto Harry’s skin, slowly edging closer to his rim. A gasp escaped his mouth when The Joker licked over his hole.

“D-Daddy,” he whimpered.

He felt The Joker smirk against his rim before pushing his tongue in; he was already quite open as he had prepped himself before he started. 

“What would you like me to do to you baby?” The Joker muttered.

“Show me how naughty I’ve been, Daddy.”

“I can do that baby,”

Harry smirked as The Joker climbed his body and kissed him harshly on the lips. Louis rolled over onto his back, so Harry was now straddling his hips.

“Harley, over my lap.” 

Harry smirked before switching onto his stomach and laying over Louis’ lap. The Joker sat up and grinned while looking over Harry’s ass that was on display for him. He rubbed over the smooth skin a few times, Harry anticipating the blow. 

“Daddy? Are yo-” Harry yelped when The Joker slapped a hand down onto his arse. He whined when Louis stroked over the reddening skin. 

“I want you to count Harley.”

“O-One,” he whispered. He moaned when he hit him again. “Two.” 

This carried on until he got to fifteen and Harry had a few tears falling down his face. 

“Up you get,” Harry’s hard length was visible now as it peeked out from underneath his short dress.

“You’re going to ride me, and you’re not going to cum until I say so,” Harry let out a gasp before nodding. “You hear me?”

“Yes, Daddy but-”

“No buts, you will do it, and if you don’t listen to me, you’ll get another fifteen spanks. You’ve been a naughty boy, and you don’t want to get into any more trouble.”

“Okay Daddy,” he whispered before moving to hover over Louis’ hips. He had already taken off his pants, having lubed himself up. He rested one hand on Louis’ shoulder, the other helping himself to ease down onto him slowly. 

The Joker stifled a groan before moving to kiss Harry. Harry couldn’t really concentrate on the kiss anyway as he bottomed out, his hips nestling themselves against Louis’ thighs.

“Fuck Harley, you’re so tight.” 

“Y-Yeah?” he whispered before lifting his hips and slamming them down again. The stretch hurt him a little but he was all right with it, he could deal with the pain. His ass still felt a bit on fire from the spankings.

His pace was slow and steady at first, but eventually, he began to speed up, rocking back and forth over his hips. The Joker’s hands gripped tightly onto his hips, and they would definitely leave bruises on his skin tomorrow, without a doubt, not that he minded anyway. 

“D-Daddy, it h-hurts, I really want to cum.”

“Not yet, not until I say so okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Harry let out a loud moan as he carried on bouncing on his dick. “You’re okay Harley, you’ve dealt with this before.” 

Harry nodded as he bit his lip, throwing his head backwards with his eyes closed blissfully. The Joker took the opportunity to suck a mark on Harry’s neck, and Harry gasped out a ‘yes’. 

“Fuck, Harry you feel so good.”

Harry nodded, his curls shaking vigorously beside him. The Joker sighed as he kissed his neck and slowly moved up to Harry’s lips. Harry whimpered when their lips met, and he immediately kissed back harder. 

“Ahh,” he whined when he felt him rub against his prostate.

Harry felt tears coming to the corner of his eyes while he carried on rolling his hips. He was desperate to cum, and he couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Daddy please!” he whined.

“Not that long now Harley,” he grunted into his ear.

Harry carried on for a few more seconds before The Joker finally muttered that he could cum. Harry had never felt so relieved to hear those words. Immediately after, he came, releasing all over the underside of his dress. Harry’s head collapsed forward onto The Joker’s shoulder. 

Harry yelped when The Joker flipped them over and began fucking into him. 

“Daddy!” he exclaimed loudly.

Harry grinned as he threw his head back against the pillow, tightly gripping onto the sheets. His eyes closed in bliss as The Joker fucked into his sensitive hole and panted heavily to the side. After a few more thrusts, his hips stilled, and he quickly came into him. 

Harry happily sighed as he fluttered his eyes open to stare at his lover. 

“Love you Mr J,” Harry whispered, and The Joker smirked into his neck.

“Hmm…Happy Valentine’s Day,” 

“You’re going to have to get the kids puddin’, I'm too tired,” Harry shrugged when The Joker pulled out. He smirked when he saw him raise his eyebrow but merely rolled over onto his stomach. “They might be missing us Mr J, don’t want to leave them for too long.” The Joker only scoffed before climbing off the bed. 

“See you later Mr J,” Harry whispered, and The Joker hummed in reply. 

Only a few weeks later, he found out that he was pregnant and he immediately told The Joker of the news. He didn’t react too much, a smile and a kiss Harry’s lips before going back to his work. The twins were excited to have a new sibling in the house, and so was Harry. Of course being forty made it harder for him during the pregnancy as there were more complications. The twins were very helpful, making sure to help him and provide him with what he needed.

Eight months after he gave birth to a boy and they named him Dominic. Harry smiled as he looked down at the small bundle in his arms. He laid on their sofa with a blanket covering his legs and his torso. They decided to have the birth at home with a Doctor to assist them.

“He looks so beautiful,” Harry whispered. The two twins, both sixteen now, were sitting directly beside him, looking in awe at the body he was holding. 

The Joker stared down at him with a smile on his face, his hands stuffed into his pocket. Harry looked back up at him, and his face broke out into a broad grin.

"Do you want to hold him, Dorothy?"

Dorothy nodded happily before reaching for him. Harry carefully handed his baby to her, and she grinned while pulling him close to her.  

"Harley, come here."

Harry slowly got up from his seat with help from Delila and walked over to The Joker's arms.

"Are you okay Pumpkin?"

Harry nodded. "So glad that it is out of the way now."

"Yeah?"

"No more children now, it was fun while it lasted," Harry giggled into his neck. "I can only take so much."

"Whatever you want Harley," he smirked.

"I like how our family is, it's perfect. Thank you, Mr J. I love you, and I love you guys," Harry grinned before pressing a kiss to the twins cheeks, them refraining in disgust. 

"Love you too Papa."

Harry looked towards the children, and he happily smiled to himself. He sighed when The Joker kissed him on the cheek. 

"Love you, Harley." 

"Love you too, Puddin'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story!!!
> 
> Unfortunately, this is the end for this story. Tell me what you most enjoyed (or what you didn't, I don't mind) but keep it friendly aight? We spread love not hate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll miss all of you guys. (The quiet readers and the commenters)
> 
> Quick question? Out of the two stories, which one did you like the most?
> 
> For the last time...
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe
> 
> If any of you are suffering from domestic abuse, here are a few lines that you can contact. Don't feel like you can't talk to someone okay?
> 
> 24-hour National Domestic Violence Freephone Helpline 0808 2000 24724 (UK)  
> National Domestic Violence Hotline 1-800-799-SAFE (7233) (USA) 
> 
> They're both available 24-hours a day.
> 
> Of course I have written this story because I wanted to and in no way do I support abuse. If you know anyone that suffers from abuse please report it to someone.


End file.
